Sinning on Sunday
by rAiNwAtEr
Summary: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing arousal as he stared at the blond a few pews ahead of him. Sas/Naru
1. Who's The Sinner?

**A/N**: Hello Everyone! First off, let me start by saying that this story started off as an original one, and not fan fiction based. However, I decided the plot would fit perfectly as my first Naruto fan fiction. This will be a homosexual based story, so if that isn't your cup of tea; drop the tea bag, and hang yourself with the disposable string. Also, if anyone is interesting in BETA-ing this, please contact me. I NEED THE HELP! But, moving on...

**Story dedication**: This story is dedicated to Master of Rebels and family; the few authors under her wing that have gifted us with beautiful and Earth shattering stories.

**Disclaimer**: All Naruto characters that appear in this story are sadly not mine. They are the property of the extremely talented Masashi Kishimoto. However, I will stake claim on all their OCC tendencies, as they are a form of my own depraved and deviant mind.

**Rating**: This story will be coated heavily with smut and sexual themes. I am not a closet pervert, quit the contrary. I believe in sharing – in all its naked glory – what perverse things my mind can come up with.

So please, do enjoy!

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blond a few pews ahead of him.

_**Song inspiration for chapter I**_:

"_...I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed;_

_You get me closer to God..."_

**Nine Inch Nails** – _Fuck You like an Animal_

**Chapter One**: _Who's the Sinner?_

***&$%&***

"Let us begin our morning gospel with 'Our Father'.

Our farther, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us of our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.

And now for our morning announcements..."

Sasuke Uchiha followed his fellow students' example as he got up off of his knees to sit back onto the wooden benches that sat in neat rows striping St. Michael's Chapel. He tuned out Father Danzo Shimura's morning Mass babble as he scanned his familiar surroundings. A wisp of his midnight black hair fell into his line of sight, and with an irritable huff he blew it away from his piercing dark eyes.

The unforgivable bench beneath him creaked in protest as he leaned back. The smell of sandal wood incense could be smelt promenading in the air. Across the aisle sat this year's freshman. Sasuke took in their nervousness as they shifted restlessly along the benches, and played with their stiff ties. Fingers brushing against their new blazers and eyes dotting around the church at the upperclassmen and ever watchful nuns dressed in full Habit.

Sasuke's attention lazily focused in front of him, gauging the attention span of his fellow seniors and the ever obedient sophomores and juniors. His burning gaze swept along the pews searching for something, or rather someone. And like being drawn to a magnet, his steely gaze came upon the sight of a head covered in golden blond hair.

'_Ah, there you are Mr. Uzumaki..."_ Sasuke thought to himself. A pang of excitement exploded in his chest. A smirk tugged at his lips as his eyes roved over the figure sitting no more than six pews in front of him.

Sasuke had waited all summer in anticipation for school to start up for this very moment. And like a prophet, Sasuke knew that if he stared long enough, Naruto would sense his presence. They were after all, bitter rivals, and like Sasuke had predicted; ever so slowly, Naruto Uzumaki turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Sasuke's breath caught as his eyes locked with the boy that he desired more than anything. He would sell his soul to the devil himself just to taste and indulge in this one little sin. His dark eyes smoldering as bright blue eyes narrowed onto his. Sasuke watched as comprehension dawned on the other boys face. Naruto's once relaxed features became confused as his brows furrowed, than his face soured and became pinched.

Sasuke couldn't help it, his eyes dance in mirth at the rainbow of emotion he was able to invoke in the other boy. It was as if he were an artist, and in front of him sat his own personal muse; a sculpture that was his to mold, shape, and bend. It was intoxicating.

He allowed his tongue to slip out at the left side corner of his mouth and glide along his bottom lip, and just because he couldn't control himself; he let his wet muscle slide back out between his lips to wiggle in a 'come-hither' movement before sucking it back in along with his bottom lip. To add to the effect, Sasuke made a fist and brought it before his mouth moving it back and forth as his tongue pushed against the inside of his left check.

The motion clearly said, _"I want to suck your cock."_

Naruto's face morphed into pure disgust. He gave Sasuke the middle finger, stiffly turned around to once again listen to Father Danzo. A handful of the other boy's friends turned around to send glares and their own middle finger salutes which Sasuke returned wholeheartedly.

'_Like I give a fuck,'_ Sasuke thought snidely.

A soft giggle was released behind Sasuke as a girl with bouncing red curls leaned against the back of the pew he was slouched in to whisper into his ear.

"Way to start the year off Casanova."

A smirk planted its self on Sasuke's face at his best friends taunting voice. "I'm just getting started."

"When will you learn that Naruto is off limits?" Karin whispered back tauntingly.

"When will you learn to stop being an uptight bitch?" Sasuke replied just as contriving.

"You do realize by now, after all your failed attempts, that Naruto is straight?" Karin stressed out in a huff.

"Yeah, well so is spaghetti until you heat it up…"

Both failed to notice Sister Chiyo on the prowl towards them until it was too late. The sound of parting saliva incrusted lips, and the rattled intake of breath alerted the two to their surroundings.

"Mr. Uchiha, does your deviance know no bounds?" Sister Chiyo's voice hissed out tightly. "I will not put up with your shenanigans this year. You are a senior now, a young man of eight-teen, act your age."

Karin slowly sat back in her seat trying to stay out of the line of fire. It was widely known throughout all of St. Michaels that Sister Chiyo had it out for Sasuke ever since he was a freshman. Their fights were legendary.

Sasuke ignored Sister Chiyo's words as his eyes became disgustingly enchanted with the compiled dried clumps of spit that had accumulated at the corners of her mouth. The crows' feet that lined her mouth were pressed in displeasure. Her eyes were a-light by her dislike of the boy sitting before her.

His stomach started to turn unpleasantly with the site of such an unhygienic display of filth. Forcing his eyes up to meet Sister Chiyo's and replied, "Whatever do you mean Sister?"

Sister Chiyo's eyes narrowed further as her anger simmered. "I have my eyes on you Mr. Uchiha. Make no mistakes about that. You may think that this is your last year at St. Michaels but remember this, you have to pass my class to graduate." With those parting words, Sister Chiyo pivoted and shuffled away all the while rubbing her rosaries in her clenched fist, and mumbling under her breath.

"She needs to get laid." Karin grumbled as she stood. Morning Mass was over and the homeroom bell would ring in a few minutes.

"Looks like Father Danzo has been neglecting his vocation." Sasuke off handedly scoffed as he followed the masses through a corridor that lead outside and to St. Michael's High School.

"Amen to that."

***&$%&***

Sasuke tapped his pencil against his desk; occasionally gliding the eraser along the smooth tan surface. His left elbow rested on top of the desk with his chin braced against his palm. His eyes flickered to the right of him as he gazed outside a nearby window. The sun's rays penetrating his school uniform causing a thin layer of sweat to form on his back and forearms.

In the back ground Sasuke could hear the distinct drone of his history teacher. The low murmurs of his fellow pairs who have also lost interest in the supposed 'righteous crusades' of the catholic church. It was only his first class of the day, after homeroom, and he already wanted to go home.

"_Why was I in such a hurry for summer to end?"_ Sasuke asked himself bitterly. And as if a sign from above, the object of his wet dreams appeared, crossing the court yard towards the main hall.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in on his target of desire. A familiar spark lit within his lower belly like the beginning of a bellowing inferno. He watched the other boy as if he were hypnotized; the soft strut of his walk, and slow dip of his hips. The way the sun caught his eyes giving them a twinkle. He watched how the other boy's lips parted to let out a laugh at whatever his friend had said, and how those sinful lips pulled up to smile that oh so painfully sexy smile.

Sasuke felt his pants grow tight, and groaned in frustration.

"_Lord help me…"_ Sasuke thought sarcastically.

Sasuke was ripped from his inner musing at the sound of the bell ringing. Taking deep breaths, he attempted to get his libido under control. Once he got his soldier to stand down, he stood up to gather his books into his black messenger bag; all the while ignoring the other bustling students.

Just when Sasuke was about to leave to his next class, a shoulder bumped roughly into his own. Pissed, Sasuke glared up at the asshole that had rudely shoved him. He was met with three snarling boys.

"_Just fucking great; The Holy Trio,"_ Sasuke groaned to himself. The 'Holy Trio' could be compared to that of the modern day bullies. They were a trio of altar boys with nonexistent morals, and attitudes that left more than enough to be desired. Sasuke hardly ever dealt with the three, but toward the end of last year when his advances on Naruto became less of a joke and more serious; Deidara Akatuski, the leader of the trio, started taking an interest in him.

"Well if it isn't Queen Elizabeth herself. I saw you during Mass this morning you fucking queer, scanning the church for another cock to suck." Deidara, the leader of the 'Holy' Trio' spat out. His little minions, Aoi Rokusho and Kidoumaru Aka snickering behind him like a pack of hyenas.

Sasuke looked Deidara up and down slowly as if he were an antique dealer inspecting a piece of china for any flaws. Deidara could be called a lot of unfavorable things however; being unattractive wasn't one of them. He had that boy-next-door charm that had quite a few girls creaming in their Sunday dresses, no pun intended. He had wavy blond hair and dark blue eyes. Standing around six feet even, he had toned legs that ran for miles. A little smirk always seemed to be plastered on his face as if he were the only one in on some cruel cosmic joke.

After Sasuke's observation, he broke the heavy silence, "Says the man that gets more ass than a toilet seat."He said, responding to Deidara's earlier jab.

"You're one sick fucker, you know that?" Deidara bit out scathingly.

Sasuke smirked. '_Did I hit a nerve?'_

"Don't be modest Deidara," Sasuke said huskily advancing on the other boy, a gleam in his eyes. Leaning closer into Deidara's personal space he whispered, "I know what you want." Sasuke licked his lips, and continued. "You want my hands fisted in your hair as I gag you with my cock. "

Deidara was rooted to the floor completely stunned. He had played with fire and had been burned. Anger made his cheeks flush. Before he could retaliate Mr. Misumi Tsurugi, the history teacher, broke through the crowd of four boys with irritation marking his features.

"Class is over, so I suggest you four boys mosey along to your next class unless you would like a meeting with Father Danzo."

Deidara checked his anger before turning back to Sasuke. "See you around…Fag."

"Yeah, you do that." Sasuke said smoothly. He gathered his messenger bag and left for his English class with a smile on his face.

***&$%&***

Naruto stared ahead at the white board in front of the classroom with determined eyes. His shoulders tense and back casually slouched over in an attempt to seem nonchalant. For the life of him, he couldn't concentrate on what his English teacher was saying. No, his attention was reverted to the burning spot at the back of his neck.

The baby hairs at the back of his neck stood on end as if they were being caressed by invisible fingers. Goosebumps formed on the nape of his neck, down across his shoulder blades under his school uniform. There was only one person who had the ability to cause such a disgusting disturbance within him-self.

The devil's spawn… Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha had a way of looking at people as if he were fucking them with his eyes. Those piercing dark pools were unnerving. They followed him where ever he went. His only reprieve was the classes that he didn't have with the antichrist. And even then, he felt as if the demon was lurching behind every window and door.

From the very first day of his freshman year, Naruto knew he would detest the black hair, black eyed boy. He was arrogant and self centered. He walked into St. Michael's Church as if he was the almighty himself. The Creator of all things, and if Naruto hadn't of read the bible, he would have believed it to be true.

What human could harness such high self-esteem? There were none. Hence the reason Sasuke Uchiha was labeled a demon and heretic. If it were still the olden days he would have been burnt at the stake. Now the worse punishment inflicted was a stern lecher with Father Danzo and possibly a detention. If a student was lucky enough, a one day suspension was given to 'reflect on their sins.'

Now Naruto was not a judgmental person. He believed in, 'everyman for himself'. If he had it his way, he would have been happier to ignore the little faggot and continued on with school as per the norm. But he soon came to realize by his sophomore year that Sasuke was not a person that would tolerate being ignored. No, if anything, his excessive harassment became worse.

However, it wasn't until junior year that Sasuke's teasing antics became more sexual. His innuendoes became more abrasive and his searching eyes more probing. And for the life of him, Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke's eyes made him self-conscious. As if Sasuke was peering into a little window above his soul, and no matter how many times Naruto pulled the curtain closed Sasuke always found a way around them.

It was maddening.

Naruto caught himself from his revere, and forced himself to pay attention to his English teacher, Sister Chiyo, drawl on about this year's syllabus. It wouldn't do to become distracted. He only had one more year left at St. Michael's, and then he would be free of the seed of evil.

With Naruto's resolve strengthened, he sat up straight determined to not turn around and give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing his uneasiness. It wouldn't do to encourage the embodiment of sadism.

Sister Chiyo cut into his train of thought with her nauseating voice. "Mr. Uchiha, care to tell me what you find so amusing that you feel the need to smile? Surely my dictation is far from enthralling."

Naruto's neck twitched with the force it took him not to look behind himself. In his mind's eye he could picture Sasuke Uchiha sitting a few desks behind him with his ever present devilish smirk in place. His eyes roving repeatedly over the back of his body, it was disgusting.

The class snickered, waiting with baited breaths to hear Sasuke's reply. This dance between the two, student and teacher, was older then time its self; A ritual that needed to be re-enacted. Even Naruto himself waited with curiosity to hear what Sasuke would say. The silence was overbearing.

"Well Mr. Uchiha? I am waiting." Sister Chiyo taunted with boredom. This was how every year started. It was almost like a re-introduction to one another. If history once again repeats its self, this would be the only calm fight between the two. As the year progresses, Sasuke would surely test her limits.

The class was greeted once again with silence.

Naruto knew what Sasuke was waiting for; he was just hesitant to give it. He knew that Sasuke wanted his undivided attention. For some reason that eludes him, Naruto knows he craves it. He desires it.

So he gave it.

His upper body twists in his seat until his eyes locked with Sasuke's. There was no need to search for him. They both knew that they were practically sitting next to each other; only separated by a few blurs known as students. It was hard for Naruto to see anything but those burning eyes; eyes that seem to want to swallow everything in a vortex. They were disgustingly captivating. Naruto's own eyes harden in order to stay grounded.

And then those peculiarly pink lips opened up to lay rest to the whole class's anxiety. "Life is worth smiling about Sister Chiyo." Sasuke's sultry voice seemed to caress all the students, but his sol attention was on Naruto.

The intensity of his eyes caused Naruto's Adam-apple to bob with a harsh swallow, and his own eyes to break away from his. Tensely Naruto turned around before Sasuke could follow up with some crude expression of lust. Naruto knew him, he would do it regardless if Sister Chiyo was watching or not. He didn't need a re-peat of this morning. He still felt the tremors of disgust throughout his being.

With an irritable huff, Sister Chiyo walked back to her desk at the front of the class to continue her lecture. Naruto's eyes glued to the white board taken in all the important dates of when projects were due on the syllabus. Occasionally his pen would make a note upon his worksheet. To his relief, the bell soon rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Good, he was starving.

Naruto stood to collect his belongings, making sure to place his syllabus into his English binder. In his haste to stuff the newly printed sheet into its rightful place, he sliced his finger open.

"Shit." Naruto hissed while examining his right index finger. Blood began to blossom from the small slit at the tip of his pointer finger. He watched in fascination as it began to bubble into a bead of red liquid and roll down.

Naruto was startled to feel a hand take hold of his wrist. His sapphire blue eyes shot up to meet starlit coal. After realizing who was holding his wrist, Naruto made to pull his hand away with a hiss.

"Don't," Sasuke said with such intensity that for a moment, Naruto was too stunned to fight back.

Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's momentary paralysis and brought the other boys finger up to eye level. He examined the paper-cut, his eyes trained on the thin line of blood. And before Naruto could gather his wits about him, he wrapped his lips around the tip of the index finger and sucked it into his warm constricting mouth. He glided the injured finger all the way in until his nose bumped against the last knuckle. His eyes fluttering close as he hollowed out his cheeks to suck.

Naruto was stunned. His finger felt like it was on fire. A wet, all consuming heat spread through his hand and up his arm. He watched awestruck in some type of disturbing fascination as Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed as if he were tasting a piece of heaven. But when the other boy let out a moan around his finger, it brought him back to his senses.

Naruto ripped his finger out of Sasuke's mouth with an audible 'pop'. The cool air that attacked the moisture left on his finger made a shiver run up his spine. It was as if his body was demanding a substitution for the warmth it had lost. With that same hand, Naruto made a fist and punched Sasuke's smirking face.

Sasuke's body stood rooted to the ground. His head rolled with the punch to minimize its impact making him face the white board at the front of the class. Silence encased the almost empty classroom only disturbed by Naruto's light pants. Sasuke smirked when the taste of blood entered his mouth from the now bruising cut on his lower lip. Casually he looked back at Naruto until their eyes locked.

Sasuke took in Naruto's pink dusted checks as the other boy panted from his sudden surge of anger. His pupils looked dilated. They were no more than a foot apart. And Sasuke couldn't help but think, _'He is beautiful when he's angry.'_

Naruto furrowed his brows. Was Sasuke fazed by nothing? The other boy was a complete enigma to him. Not wanting to get into a blown out fist fight, Naruto grabbed his book-bag and left the classroom without a backwards glance. After all, he knew he would only be greeted with that same indifferent smirk.

***&$%&***

Sasuke let out a huff as he spreads his legs further apart; his back resting against the padded wall that lined the gymnasium. He brought his right hand up to his face to take another drag from his cigarette allowing the sweet poison to curl in his lungs. The metal buckle to his uniformed pants kept banging into his knee, and his boxer briefs continued to dig into the underside of his thighs. The fingers to his left hand were tangled in dirty blond locks of the person kneeling before him.

True to his words, Sasuke Uchiha had Deidara Akatuski gagging on his cock.

Sasuke had watched Naruto leave the classroom after hitting him without a backwards glance. He could only watch as the other boy once again walked away from him. A sudden pain could be felt inside his chest, but just as quickly it was gone. Not one for melodramatics, Sasuke grabbed his messenger bag and left the empty classroom. As he walked down the hallway he heard the lunch bell sound. He wasn't in the mood to eat. After every encounter with Naruto he felt hollow and cheap. He needed something to fill that gap left between his ribcage.

Sasuke made his way outside to the court yard. His eyes scanned the students that populated the area. His eyes flowed over the many masses until he found his prey. A smirk pulled at his lips. It would be amusing to see if he could pull it off. Although he knew he could, he always did no matter who the prey was. He walked over to a tree to lean up against it. His right knee bending so the sole of his foot rested against the trunk of the tree. He dug into his messenger bag for his pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

Sasuke could tell when his prey's eyes had snagged onto him. He took another drag before clasping eyes across the yard with his intended. He blew out the smoke encased behind his lips and then smirked. He picked up his messenger bag and started to walk back towards the schools entrance. He walked inside and strolled down the empty hallway casually. Sasuke took the first right and then opened the doors to the gymnasium. He left the door cracked open and then strode to the opposite wall to smoke his cigarette.

He allowed his eyes to fall shut as the taste of nicotine filled his being. A moment later the sound of the gyms door being shut echoed through the room. Then the sound of someone walking across the wooden floor boards and lifting up the accumulated dust reached Sasuke's ears. A pair of feet stopped about a foot in front of him. Only then did Sasuke open his eyes to acknowledge his audience of one.

Sasuke gave Deidara a once over before taking another drag from his cigarette. After exhaling, he broke the silence. "Deidara" His casual tone brought anger to the other boy's eyes.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve. Who the fuck do you think you are? You walk around this school as if you own the place." Deidara snarled out.

"We both know why you are here." Sasuke casually supplied. He was hardly ruffled by Deidara's ire.

Deidara took a threatening step forward. "And why would that be?"

Sasuke flicked the ashes from the head of his cigarette, and watched them float to the floor. Without missing a beat he looked back up to reply. "You're confused."

"Confused? Confused about what?" Deidara sputtered.

"You're confused as to why every time I walk into a room your eyes feel the need to follow. You're confused because your body is taking an interest into something you'd never thought it would. I know what you need Deidara, so let me give it to you." Sasuke's voice was abrasive and rubbed Deidara the wrong way, but they both knew the power of curiosity.

Deidara's angry eyes soften a little before he looked away. "I hate you." He said off handedly.

"No you don't" Sasuke replied fleetingly.

"But I want to…" Deidara trailed off.

"I know you do." Sasuke supplied all knowingly.

"How do I…," Continued Deidara unevenly.

Sasuke smirked as he inhaled from his cancer stick. "Drop to your knees and get started."

Sasuke could feel his release approaching. His insides continued to tighten almost painfully. Who would have thought Deidara was a natural? Sasuke opened his eyes to look down at the rosy checked teen before husking out, "You better swallow." And just like that, Sasuke tugged on Deidara's hair harshly bringing him all the way down on his eight and a half inch cock until his nose brushed his pubic hairs, and came with a grunt. He could feel Deidara gag and struggle. Once done, Sasuke released the boy's hair from his death hold.

Deidara sat back on his hunches as he took big gulps of air. The back of his throat ached from being banged against, and the corners of his mouth stung from stretching to accommodate Sasuke's large girth. No wonder why Sasuke was so cocky, he had a hidden monster in his pants.

Sasuke composed himself, and pulled up his boxer briefs and black school trousers. After righting his clothes he looked back at the now standing boy. Deidara looked good with pink checks and a flushed appearance. He looked down and noticed that the other boy had a wet spot in the front of his pants. Deidara caught Sasuke's lower glance and looked down at the front of his pants. His face flamed up upon seeing that he had creamed his pants. A chuckle from Sasuke brought Deidara's eyes back up to meet a pair of piercing dark eyes.

"Don't worry; it happens to the best of us." Sasuke said off handedly.

A bell sounded through-out the school to announce the end of lunch. With that both boys departed going their separate ways. Deidara with his curiosity sated, and Sasuke more relaxed now that the ach residing in his chest had simmered down to its hibernating state. For both boys, the school day couldn't end fast enough.

***&$%&***

Naruto Dashed through the school's parking lot until he got to his 1993 Blue Chevy Impala. He quickly unlocked the door and hopped in. During the last class of the day it had started to pour outside. It was an end of summer rain so the water was relatively warm and didn't chill you to the bone, but that didn't stop kids from running to catch the bus or seek sanctuary in their own vehicles.

Naruto stuck his car key into the ignition and brought the car to life. He sat there looking out into the rain watching kids' scurry about. The smell of the remnants of summer wafted into the air as the rain pelted the warm ground below. For a moment he was hypnotized by sweet smells and the sounds rushing around him. Naruto shook his head to bring himself from his zoning out state, and put the car into reverse. Being mindful of the surrounding traffic, he maneuvered his car out of the schools parking lot and began driving home.

***&$%&***

Minato Uzumaki, for the fifth time that afternoon, looked out his parlor window with concerned blue eyes. The rain was coming down heavier than before and Naruto still hadn't come home. Just as his frantic mind could come full circle with another bout of horrible situations that could have happen to his son, a familiar blue Impala pulled into the drive way. Minato released the breath he didn't realizing he was holding. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched his son dash to the house. A moment later the sound of the front door being opened and slammed closed reached his ears. A drenched clone of himself met his eyes.

"What have I told you about slamming the front door closed?" Minato asked his son with a teasing voice.

"Dad you're home!" Naruto said with honest surprise and delight.

"I cancelled my afternoon prayer at the church due to the rain. I thought I'd make us an early dinner and relax for once." Minato gave his son a quick hug and then walked towards the kitchen.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much. Working all day and then volunteering at the church, you are going to run yourself ragged." Naruto replied sternly. They had this conversation at least three times a week. But Naruto knew his concern fell on deft ears. Ever since his mother, Kushina, passed away six years ago his father had tried to hold everything on his own shoulders. Naruto just wanted his dad to know that he didn't have to be perfect, that being himself is enough. Just staying by his side was all he needed.

Minato's eyes softened as he listened to his son. He knew his son meant well. And in truth, he knew deep down inside that he took on more and more responsibility to hide from the loss of his dear wife. The first year without her had been devastating for both of them. They were at a loss on what to do, what the next step would be. Gradually they were able to pick up the pieces. Naruto had focused more on his academics, and Minato had picked up his wife's hobby of helping out at local food banks and the local church. Over the years it had become an awarding habit that just fit.

Minato sighed. It seems they were both still trying to find the balance between themselves. "I know Naruto. I will try to slow down and make more time for us."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he followed his father into the kitchen. That was his father's routine answer. This ever occurring argument almost seemed rehearsed. The lines rolling off both their tongues like the finest wine in Italy. Both were too stubborn to back down, and thus a consensus was never reached. After arguing they would just come to a truce for a few days until the time came to breach the subject again. It was maddening, but comforting all the same.

"I mean it Naruto. I know things have been hectic. I just need to find a way to make everything work, you know?"Minato continued. "Once everything settles down things should just fall into place."

"I know dad." Naruto mumbled out. But the truth was that he didn't know. It has been six years since his precious mother had passed away. The pain had subsided to a dull ache, and then had been replaced by only the fond memories he had of her. If after six years things still hadn't _'settled'_ than when would they?

Naruto was interrupted by his father coughing into his hand. "Let me gat dinner started," Minato said, as he started to bustle around the kitchen. Naruto knew that was a sign that the conversation was over. So with a huff of irritation and partial relief he began helping his father with dinner.

***&$%&***

Sasuke trudged up the side walk to his house soaking wet; from the top of his head to the tip of his socks and sneaker covered toes. His raven black hair clung to the curve of his cheeks. His school's white button up shirt and navy blue blazer clung to him like a second skin. The black and navy dress pants that completed his school uniform seem to glue themselves to his ass and thighs. With every step he took, his soaking sneakers and socks made a squelching noise.

"This fucking sucks." Sasuke hissed out in aggravation. He practically ripped the front door off its hinges. Once inside he took off his sneakers and socks putting them on the shoe rack. Walking into the parlor he tossed his messenger bag onto the coffee table and without missing a beat walked into the kitchen to meet his smiling mother who was leaning against the counter top; pounding herbs together into a mortar.

"Blessed be Sasuke." Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, said with a smile. She had waist length, Black, silky hair. Her dark eyes seem to twinkle with hidden mirth. Her smile created adorable dimples in her cheeks.

"Blessed be mother." Sasuke replied with the standard greeting in their Wiccan religion. He walked up to her and gave her a simple embrace before peeking into his mother's mortar. "What are you doing?" He asked with curiosity.

"Mrs. Sara Lane, you know that nosy, gossip lip ridden, buffoon that pickets my herb shop? At one of her demonstrations last week she slipped and fell. She twisted her ankle pretty bad, so I thought I make her a salving balm. Some oil and vinegar to place on her ankle, and some crushed herbs to add to boiling water; it becomes a tea that relaxes the nerves." Mikoto said with a chuckle.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Not the smirk he usual adorns at school, but an actual full lip smile. It was rear, and only ever brought out of him by his mother, but when it shone it put the brightest stars to shame. It lit his face and made him all the more beautiful. "I can see that working over well. The old bat will probably think you are trying to put a curse on her. She fears what she doesn't understand." Sasuke said with laughing eyes.

"Nonsense, the 'Law of Three' would never let me do such a thing." Sasuke's mother said with a childish huff.

Sasuke reached into the cupboard for a glass and then walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve the jug of water. After pouring himself a glass and putting the jug away he turned back to his mother. "I scarcely believe that gossiping wench knows about the 'Law of Three.' Her and her followers are only concentrated on resurrecting an all but forgotten custom; witch hunting."

"Well if she expects me to hop on a broom and fly, or levitate something, she has another thing coming." She replied with a frown. Honestly, who stuck to such barbaric out looks?

Sasuke could only shake his head at his mother's naivety. People like Mrs. Sara don't care to understand the real nature of Paganism. They just wanted to label them as satanic worshippers when that couldn't be further from the truth. Wiccan, a form of Paganism, is the blanket term given to describe religions and spiritual practices of pre-Christian Europe. It is a religion based not on Satanism, but the spiritual realm and believing that certain human aliments can be cured by what Mother Nature offers us. They believe in many Goddesses and that the spiritual realm co-exists parallel to this one.

Sasuke put his now empty glass in the sink. "People watch movies like 'Hocus Pocus' and draw their own silly conclusions about who Wiccans are. It is their ignorance that blinds them."

Mikoto hummed her agreement as she packaged her get well present for Mrs. Sara. "Well we all can't be as open minded as you sweetie," she said happily as she patted the side of Sasuke's face. "How was your first day back to school? Did you see that boy you have been fixated on?" Mikoto asked without missing a beat.

Sasuke slumped into one of the kitchen table chairs in defeat. He knew this topic was coming. Without question, he loves his mother dearly, but she was too nosey for her own good sometimes. _'Perhaps meddlesome is a more accurate term for her._' he thought somewhat bitterly.

"Yes, yes. We have English and Art class together." Sasuke said quickly. He learned earlier on that it was better to get conversations with his mother over as quickly as possible if not; she tended to get more information out of you then you bargained for.

"Was he as yummy and delectable as always?" Mikoto asked while washing her mortar and Sasuke's empty glass in the sink.

Sasuke couldn't help but scowl at his mother's back. It was obvious by her question that she had something up her sleeve.

"Quite. As always, he rivals even the God Apollo in looks. And when he gets angry…" Sasuke had to pause as memories from earlier in the day bombarded his mind's eye. "…he's absolutely stunning."

Mikoto gave an 'hmm' of acknowledgement as if she already knew what had happen, and even more disturbingly, what might happen. "I have read the stars these past few nights. It's amazing what is written in the heavens." She said cryptically.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked with a raised eye-brow.

"It means that nothing is ever out of reach to those with hope and unwavering determination." Mikoto said as she dried her hands and turned to kiss Sasuke upon his brow. "Now what do you want for dinner?"

Sasuke just looked up at her courageously. _Was his mother completely mad?_ "Mom, have you been sniffing out of the herb pot again?" He asked skeptically.

Mikoto gave her son a glare. "How dare you be so rude to your own mother. That tongue of yours is like a whip." She continued to glare at her son while he looked back at her unbelievingly. Suddenly a smile broke out onto her face and she cackled.

"I may have invited Mary Jane over for a spot of tea," Mikoto said casually.

Sasuke couldn't hold his laugh in. His mother was a riot all on her own. "What, and didn't save any for me?" He asked in mock horror.

With a smirk upon her face, Mikoto passed the sugar bowl towards her son. She stood to gather the herbs and oils she had prepared for Mrs. Lane. It was getting late and she wanted to get her visit over with. Before she crossed the doors thrash hold she turned to give Sasuke a pointed stare. "Don't smoke it all you hear? I am going to need a pick-me-up after dealing with that insufferable know-it-all."

Sasuke chuckled before waving his mother off. "Have fun, don't rush back," he said while she walked out the back door from the house. Now left alone he smiled to himself. He would smoke his mother's remaining Blunt and then go up to his bedroom to masturbate to images of Naruto in all sorts of vicarious positions.

After all, masturbation was a high all on its own; add in some marijuana and you were fucking on cloud nine right next to Jesus.

Sasuke laughed at his own disturbing imagination as he lit the blunt in his hand. He had plans God damn it and he was going to enjoy them.

**TBC**

Author Note 2:

Mikoto's sentence: "I may have invited Mary Jane over for a spot of tea," is actually a play on words. Mary Jane is another way of saying marijuana which is an illegal drug (or herb depending on your outlook! Hahahaha) that can be smoked or consumed.

The 'Law of Three' is one of the Wiccans codes of ethics. "The Law of Three, also called the Rule of Three, is the concept that everything you put out returns to you threefold. This applies to physical action, magical action, and energy and the effects are usually felt immediately.

According to the law, if you tell a lie, people will lie to you. If you cast a spell to make someone sprain her ankle, you'll probably break your ankle and be in a cast for three times as long. If you tend to be a sunny, positive person, you will attract three times as much positive energy. If you tend to be pessimistic and expect the worst, what you dread will come to pass, and it'll probably be three times as bad as you expected."

The rest of this information can be found on the Wiccans ethic page on Everything . com

Information on Wiccans and Paganism was found on the Wikipedia. If something is incorrect, I'll fix it when I'm not too fat and lazy to.

This is my first Naruto story so I would appreciate constructive criticism, but flames are not welcomed. If you like the story so far, you rock. If you don't you can suck a duck.

All Characters OOC's were based off my own deviant mind and not on actual people.


	2. Don't Trust Me

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blond a few pews ahead of him.

_**Song inspiration for chapter II**_:

"…_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him…" _

**3OH 3 – Don't Trust Me**

**Chapter two: **_Don't Trust Me_

***&$%&***

Sasuke groaned as he was brought to consciousness by a buzzing sound. His body was plastered to the wall on the left side of his bed. Sometime during the middle of the night his sheets had become snakes and had tangled themselves around his knees. Drool had drizzled from his mouth onto his pillow becoming a dry paste that made his face stick to his pillow. Crust, which came from God knows where, glued his eyes shut in a petty attempt to keep him captive in the dream world.

The cell phone on his nightstand gave another pestering beep. With annoyance, Sasuke rolled over to the right side of his bed to silence his mobile menace. "God just kill me now…"he croaked out hoarsely as he tried to rub his own body secretions from his face.

Without warning, Sasuke's bedroom door came flying open. His mother strode up to his bed with her hands on her hips. "Sasuke; by mother of Cailleach, you get out of that bed this instant. You're going to be late for school." Mikoto said as she helped untangle his legs from the sheets.

Sasuke cracked open an eye in aggravation. "Mom, what have I told you about knocking? I could have been masturbating. Have you no sense of privacy?"Sasuke said as he gave her a glare with his one open eye.

"Why would I be embarrassed over such a natural thing? There's nothing wrong with giving your little tug boat a little tote every once in a while. Maybe if you did, I wouldn't have to deal with such a moody teenager." Mikoto said off handedly.

"Just let me lay here and die." Sasuke groaned as he sat up. Life wasn't worth living. This past week had been hell. Naruto was avoiding him like the plague. Deidara was sending him evil vibes of carnage. Sister Chiyo was sniffing at his heels looking for a way to make his life even more hellish, and his mother was telling him he needed to masturbate more often.

He should just slit his wrist and get it over with.

Mikoto pulled her son up, and out of bed by his hand. "It's finally Friday. After today you have the whole weekend off. Now stop being melodramatic and get your butt in gear."

Sasuke pulled his arm out of his mother's evil grip, "Alright, alright, I'm going. Sheesh, just give me a minute."

Mikoto gave Sasuke another playful push before leaving him be. She had to gather her bag of dried herbs from her room and then leave for work. Before she crossed the threshold she turned back to Sasuke. "Do you need a ride?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her question. The last time his mother gave him a ride to school he wound up visiting Father Danzo. The herbs his mother sold at her shop seem to have permanently laced themselves upon the upholstery in her car. The smell had stayed on him during school. Sister Chiyo was convinced that he had smoked pot during his lunch break. It was a nightmare.

Mikoto just laughed at the look on Sasuke's face remembering all too well what had happened last year with Sister Chiyo. With a wave and a passing, "Merry Part," Mikoto walked off to prepare for work.

Sasuke smirked as his mothers retreating back. "Merry Part mother and blessed be," He replied. Once he knew she was gone he muttered, "I need to get a lock."

"I heard that," his mother's voice drifted in from somewhere in the house. Sasuke could only laugh as he went about getting himself ready.

***&$%&***

Sasuke walked quickly through the schools corridors. The soles of his sneakers squeaked against the linoleum with every hastened step. The lingering smells of sweat assaulted his nose as he passed the boys lavatory. He was now more than ten minutes late for homeroom. He cursed under his breath in annoyance. _'I should have accepted that ride from mom this morning,'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

And of course to add insult to injury, the south side entrance to the school was locked. God forbidden a student should try to sneak in late undetected. No, any late goers were force to enter through the schools front gates and wait to be buzzed in, and after being reprimanded they would be given a late pass to homeroom.

Sasuke crushed the pink late slip in his fist. Aggravation creased his brow. His homeroom was on the opposite side of where the front office was. It was located on the south wing of the building. Now he would have to walk from the North wing; cut through the East wing annex, and take a detour through gymnasium to the South wing.

Life was fucking brilliant.

Sasuke allowed his stride to slow down. After all he was already late, what were a few more minutes? What was the rush? Either way he would be scolded by his homeroom teacher. There was no point in arriving out of breath and with flushed checks. With his mind made up, Sasuke allowed his feet to take over. The familiar smells of polished wood and chalk wafted into his nose. Nostalgia embraced him with its beckoning arms. The thought that this was indeed his last year at St. Michaels both filled him with dread and relief.

Caught up in his deep thinking, Sasuke failed to notice that he was about to exit the North wing and enter the cross corridor that led to the East wing and the connecting over pass to the chapel. He rounded the corner and caught sight of a Betty.

Sasuke could spot a Betty from a mile away. A Betty was a term used for all the whores attending St. Michaels. They all looked the same one way or another. The Betty's ploy was always the same. They acted innocent and chaste, weak and full of virtue. Their sweet fake personalities were caramelized to perfection. However, if one was to look deeper the signs of a Betty were clear as day. Their skirts were always a little too high, and their blouses always had a few too many missing buttons. To an average red blooded male they were a wet dream come true. They are the embodiment of every carnal desire, a tempting fruit waiting to be tasted. After all, nothing tastes sweeter than that which is untouched?

'_What a load of bullshit. Pure? Their more like preying mentis. They lure their prey in, fuck 'hem, then through them away.'_ Sasuke thought with contempt. His nostrils flared and eyes narrowed.

The bimbo was standing on her tippy toes, stomach flushed against a closed door, looking into the classroom via the window at the top. Every so often she would squeal like a pig being slaughtered causing her stomach to fold in on its self. Her ass would than buck up revealing her white, cotton panties.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch this disgusting display. It was like watching a car speeding towards an oncoming train. You know what is coming, and that perhaps you should look away, but the bud of curiosity forces you to watch on unblinkingly. After watching a third cycle of squealing and ass puckering, Sasuke cleared his throat. The blond haired Batty whipped her head around at breakneck speed. As soon as she caught sight of him she dashed down the hallway and out of sight.

'_Oh great it's the mother of all Betty's…the she devil Ino.'_ Sasuke thought icily.

Sneering, he walked over to the door to see what could illicit such an ungodly performance. His hands glided along the doors grainy surface as he leaned closer to have a look. Briefly he noted that this was the student council commons room. This is where the overachievers, student council, held their morning meetings. Instantly his eyes honed in on Naruto. He was sitting at the head of the table in the Student council president chair. His eyes were attentive as he listened to whatever the boy on the right of him was saying.

Almost instantaneously, Sasuke's heart began to beat faster. A wave of wonton lust rolled over him. His eyes devoured every inch of the other boy. His pupils began to dilate and his breath became heavier.

'_Fuck, I'm like a dog in heat.'_ Sasuke thought amusingly.

Just than Naruto looked up from whatever he was writing, right at Sasuke.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. He was frozen in place by those warm blue pools. His heart gave a flutter as if it too didn't know what to do. Naruto raised an eyebrow in question as he held Sasuke's gaze. The other boy looked neither startled nor unprepared to see Sasuke looking at him from behind the closed classroom door. It was as if he had expected Sasuke to be there.

Sasuke took a deep breath and held it. For a bazaar moment he thought that he never wanted this odd moment to end between them. For once Naruto was not looking at him with disgust or indifference, but rather perplexity. As if he didn't know what to expect from Sasuke anymore.

Suddenly the boy sitting beside Naruto tapped him on the arm to get his attention. Just like that, Naruto broke eye contact to give the other boy his undivided attention. Sasuke released the breath he didn't know he was holding and turned away from the door. He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and continued to walk down the hallway.

He felt jaded.

"Fuck" Sasuke whispered as he trudged on. Just as he reached the end of the hall the bell rang singling the beginning of first period. He suddenly realized that he had missed homeroom. "Jesus Christ…" Sasuke complained loader. Now he would have to back track to his English class.

Before Sasuke could take another step his shoulder was grabbed roughly and a familiar voice rang in his ears. "Mr. Uchiha, how dare you take the Lords name in vain! I think it's time for you to have a visit with Father Danzo." Sister Chiyo said sternly.

Sasuke just sighed in resignation. Of course Sister Chiyo would be the one to top his stellar Friday morning. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Lead the way Sister…"

"Are you sassing me Mr. Uchiha?" Sister Chiyo said with narrowing eyes.

Sasuke gave her an infuriating grin. "I wouldn't dream of it sister," he said cheekily.

Sister Chiyo sent him one more glare before turning around and storming down the corridor. The passing students parted like the red sea. They all knew to make way for Sister Chiyo; she was like a bull out for blood. Sasuke followed behind her all the while giving the passing students futile glares. He knew the unwritten rules that governed the students. Sacrifices must be made to pacify Sister Chiyo, and it was obvious that they thought it was better that it was him rather than them.

'_Pussies…'_

As Sasuke followed the heated nun to Father Danzo's office a thought struck him. _'That Betty was staring at Naruto!'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Over his dead body was that skank going to sink her claws into what belong to him. A cruel smile graced his lips as the sinister wheels in his head began turning. Honestly, who did that bitch think she is? Did she know who she was messing with?

"No one messes with Sasuke Uchiha bitch…" Sasuke whispered as he walked into Father Danzo's office. After this, he had a bitch to skin…

***&$%&***

Naruto maneuvered his car into his normal parking space; put it in park, and then cut the engine. For a moment he didn't move. He looked out his windshield at the morning sky. The sun was just beginning to peak above the clouds sending soft rays of light through the clouds to warm the Earth below. Gradually the shadows of the night were being chased away. The smell of freshly cut grass lingered in the air from the overzealous landscapers that tended St. Michael's lawns.

A sigh broke from him as his eyes took in the almost empty parking lot. School didn't start for another whole hour, but he was restless. It seemed his mind this past week would not wine down. His body certainly felt the effects, because he was lethargic to the point of being paralyzed.

He was just so damn tired; tired of everything.

He hardly ever saw his workaholic dad. He had no mother figure to pick up the floating pieces of his heart. His friends were limited to the borders of school grounds. For some reason he could never let someone in close enough to share himself with. He was guarded and miserable, but he held himself together with the finest glue. But it was always the little things that would set him off.

He had wanted his last year of high school to be quiet and, if heaven permitted it, mundane with a slight coating of repetitiveness. Routines he could handle. Order and predictability were his forte. And for this reason alone he had decided last week to avoid Sasuke Uchiha at all cost.

And his plan was backfiring splendidly.

It had been easy to avoid the boy during passing. It wasn't hard for anyone to sense when Sasuke was in the immediate area. He just had this charisma that wrapped around him. So yes, it had been easy to avoid Sasuke during classes. Taking different routes to his classes hadn't have made him late, and seemed to have worked seamlessly. Avoiding Sasuke during the two classes they had together was little bit harder. It was like trying to not acknowledge a hurricane. His neck had broken out in hives numerously. But through all that time, Sasuke had not once come looking for him, or popping out from behind closed doors like Naruto had thought he would.

And that was what put a wrench in his thinking.

Naruto's mind had come up with all sorts of crazy ideas to what Sasuke could be planning, but none of them had come to fruition. It was as if the other boy had just let him go. But Naruto couldn't accept that it could be so easy, so he continued to obsess about the other onyx eyed menace; which completely made his whole avoid-Sasuke-at-all-cost plan mote. It was infuriating. If anything, he was concentrating even more on the other boy.

With another sigh and a shake of his head, Naruto removed his seat belt, and stuffed his car keys into his backpack before letting himself out. He locked his car door before it closed and began to walk across the lawn towards the main entrance. The morning dew that had collected on the grass made the cuffs of his pants slightly damp. Not caring in the slightest, Naruto brought his wrist up to eye view to check the time. It was now half past and school would be starting in thirty minutes.

As he entered the main entrance Naruto made his way towards the student council commons room. They were going to have a meeting today to discuss fund raising. He could tell that it was going to be a long day.

***&$%&***

Naruto tried to listen to Shino Aburame, the student council treasurer, as he informed the other members of student council of this year's annual budget. Really he did, and from onlookers he seemed to be paying complete attention to Shino as he took notes that would be scribed onto the daily table by the senior time keeper.

What was interrupting Naruto's train of thought? It might just be the alien life form that was hopping around outside the commons room.

First he had sensed eyes trained on him coming from the room's entrance. With a quick glance he realized that someone was looking in through the window of the door. With discreetness he studied the wiggling mess outside the door, and realized that it was not an alien but rather a girl. A very traumatic and prone to seizures type of girl.

Naruto caught the girl licking her lips and a thought stuck him; he was being stalked by another Betty.

Now, first of all, Naruto was considered to be a very nice guy. He never listened to gossip. No one could say that he had ever talked ill of another person. He was considered smart, but rather on the reserved side. And besides freshman year, it was known throughout school that the hot throb student council president did not date girls that attended St. Michaels. During freshman year, he had learned the true meaning of the term 'Betty' when his first girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, that year turned out to be the complete opposite of her supposedly angelic self.

He would not make that mistake again.

Even so, every year it never failed that a Betty would take it upon herself to try and woo him in courtship. And every year before the situation could get out of hand they would surprisingly disappear. In the back of Naruto's mind he had suspected that Sasuke had something to do with holding the hordes back, but he never gave another thought towards it.

It would seem that another Betty was about to try her charms on him.

Naruto once again forced himself to ignore the parasite that was plastered to the other side of the door. Shino was trying to pin-point important factors in as to how they could market their services to raise money this year. Like the responsible president he was, he continued to take notes and interject every now and again with his own idea's.

There were only ten minutes left to homeroom and the student council meeting when Naruto had felt it. It was unmistakable. It was undeniable. It was familiar and not at all disconcerting.

It had been a while.

Without a second thought Naruto looked towards the doors entrance. There he stood, the boy he had been trying so desperately avoid all week. Sasuke's piercing dark eyes locked onto his, and for a moment, Naruto had forgotten why he was trying to avoid the other boy. The feeling in his gut was not one of loathing but of someone who just caught sight of a long lost friend. Sasuke felt familiar to him, and not at all as threatening as he thought he'd feel.

Naruto couldn't decipher what the other boy was feeling. The emotion that briefly flittered over the boys face was just too deep and heavy to understand without feeling it for oneself. In that moment, where reality and everyday life did not exist, Naruto felt that he and Sasuke could be friends. Maybe they already were in some parallel universe. Maybe that was why the air between them felt so tense. But just as suddenly as the moment began, it had ended. Shino touched his arm to ask Naruto a question, and he broke eye contact to look at him.

As Naruto listened to Shino prattle on about dead-lines, he felt Sasuke's slightly overbearing presence leave. But even after he had left, Naruto's mind was only on Sasuke. It was a never ending cycle.

***&$%&***

Sasuke took a deep breath, held it, then let it whoosh out and rattle the lose sheet of paper on his desk. In irritation, he dragged his right hand through his hair pulling at the strains and letting his hand drop down to his lap.

Naruto was ignoring him again.

Sasuke could only grit his teeth and glare at the back of the other boys head. He drowned out the sound of Sister Chiyo's droning on about some English paper due, and applied all of his concentration into burning the back Of Naruto's neck with just his eyes.

It hurt to be ignored. That pain twisted his gut making him irritable and uncomfortable. Sasuke was a proud guy by nature, and to have someone he admired unacknowledged his very existence hurt more than he was willing to admit even to himself. So he did what any other normal human did.

He took the numbing pain and turned it into anger, and tried to melt the skin off the back of Naruto's neck with the laser beam canons from his eyes.

Unfortunately it wasn't working. If anything, Naruto seemed even more determined to ignore him; which just angered him further. It was a never ending re-run that seem to loop between them all week. And quite frankly, Sasuke was sick of it.

The bell rang signaling the end of second period and before Sasuke could even think about approaching Naruto the other boy disappeared into the throng of students.

'_Damn it.'_ Sasuke thought before giving a defeated sigh and gathering his things.

Sasuke's classes seemed to pass by in a blur. By the time lunch period came around, his attitude seemed to have worsened. Every little thing grated against his nerves. He needed a cigarette, anything to calm his nerves.

Pushing his way through the milling students, Sasuke took the side door from the west annex that led outside towards the church. He walked across the manicured grass towards the opposite side of the church. Briefly he wondered if all the 'donations' given to the church solely went to making the priests fatter and keeping up the landscaping. No lawns should look this good.

As he rounded the corner on the other side of the church surrounded by trees, Sasuke gave a quick look around the area to see if any nosy nuns had seen him. Not that he really cared or anything. He just didn't want them calling his mother and bothering her at work about his 'behavioral' problems.

He leaned against one of the stained glass windows propping one of his legs up until the sole of his right foot was planted against the red bricks of the church. Sasuke fished into his back pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and trusty Bic lighter. His long elegant fingers fished one out before looking into the pack with dismayed eyes. This was the last cigarette.

'_Shit I'm going to have to buy more.'_ Sasuke thought with displeasure.

Not giving a second thought to littering, he threw the empty pack to the ground before sticking the cancer stick between his lips and lighting it up. He took a deep pull from it allowing the fiberglass from the filter to burn his lungs in a haze of pleasure; all the while letting his messenger bag slip to the ground as he pocketed his lighter.

It was the small pleasures like this that made life worth living.

Sasuke exhaled slowly savoring the taste of nicotine sliding along his tongue. He could feel the wisps of smoke curling out against his checks in a long awaited caress. He allowed his eyes to roll back in pleasure. Smoking was almost as good as an orgasm sometimes.

Slowly his tense muscles began to relax. The taunt cords in his back began to unwind. All his distress that he had accumulated though-out the day seemed to ripple off him. Sasuke began to center himself. He was becoming grounded. The cloud of emotion that was fogging his mind began to clear until no thoughts remained within him. It was if he were empty, which was preferable to the clotted knot that had been tightening in the center of his chest.

Of course as soon as Sasuke began to loosen up the laws of Karma took effect.

"What couldn't find another cock to suck?" Deidara's voice rang out in the small clearing.

Sasuke could only groan internally. Really, was he asking for too much to just be left alone for one God damn minute? He opened his eyes to stare at Deidara's pinched expression. He took another drag of his cigarette burning it right down to the filter before flicking it to the ground and crushing it under the sole of his sneaker.

God forbid if he set the church on fire.

Sasuke looked up at Deidara. The other boy's features began to darken. He raised his right eyebrow to Deidara's comment which clearly said who he thought was the real cock sucker of the two of them.

"Fuck you!" Deidara raged stomping closer.

Unfazed, Sasuke side stepped the enraged boy to head back to the school building. Lunch would be over in a few minutes. Before he could make it pass Deidara, the other boy grabbed for his arm. Sasuke easily side stepped him and gave him a cool glare.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke's words had more than a bite to them; they were lined with an ill-disguised threat. For a moment he looked just like how his fellow students described him, a devil.

Deidara, noticing the treacherous waters he was trading in began to deflate. He lowered his voice but made no move to grab for Sasuke again.

"We need to talk." Deidara said almost pleadingly.

Normally Sasuke would ignore such a plea. Not because he was heartless, but because he had no desire to get tangled up in another person sexuality crisis. He had his own daily issues to deal with namely, the center of his desire, Naruto. But for the life of him, he could not stop the words spilling from his mouth.

"After school," Sasuke said casually while looking the other boy in the eye. He had little patience for dramatic conversations especially when class was about to begin.

Deidara nodded his head in understanding and then said, "The school parking lot."

Sasuke nodded his head in consent before turning around and walking back towards the school building. He never noticed the calculating look Deidara gave his back. Nor did he see the deceptive smirk that blossomed on his face.

***&$%&***

Sasuke couldn't believe the audacity of some people, or rather in this case 'things'. The Betty, also known as Ino, was trying to leech herself to Naruto.

He had arrived to his last class of the day completely drained. Normally he looked forward to his art class due to the fact that he shared this class with Naruto. Today however, he just felt strained. His footsteps were heavy, his mind had finally quieted. The raging stormed that had been brewing within him all week long had finally calmed down.

Sasuke had entered class with a heavy heart and a tired mind. Without acknowledging the other students he grabbed a seat in back by the windows. Only then did his eyes search for Naruto. As usual the other boy was seated towards the front. His back was ramrod straight and he gave away no indication that he had seen Sasuke enter the classroom. Maddening as it was, this was normal. What wasn't normal was the little twat that was trying to fuck him with her eyes as she held onto his arm to keep him engrossed in whatever she was saying.

The scene was truly sickening to watch. She was giggling and batting her fake eyelashes a mile a minute. Sasuke was surprised she hadn't whipped up a tornado right there in class. He could smell her clogging perfume from all the way where he was sitting. It was obvious that the conversation she was trying to engaged Naruto in was only one sided. The other boy looked aloof and if the way his back straightened was any indication, he was becoming irritated.

But of course Ino didn't notice. Sasuke did. He noticed everything about Naruto.

A tick was forming in Sasuke's eyebrow. If Ino wasn't going to remove her evil claws from Naruto's arm, he was going to cut her arm off. Really, she would look more attractive with a missing limb. Maybe it would garnish her with the pity from others and hopefully alter her personality. Then again, Sasuke stopped believing in miracles a long time ago.

For now all Sasuke could do was use his telekinesis to send evil vibes towards them. After a moment or two Ino seem to pick up on the vibes being sent her way. She had looked over her shoulder with a frown searching for whom ever was looking at her. When her eyes met Sasuke's her face paled. It was no secret at St. Michael's what happened to those that tried to get too close to Naruto. Not that Sasuke was trying to mess with the other boy's life or anything; he just didn't want any of the Betty's trying to take advantage of him.

Sasuke wasn't in denial. He knew Naruto was straight. He knew all too painfully well that the other boy was not attracted to other man. With all honesty, he knew that the most he could receive from the other boy was friendship. And he would be sure to treasure that friendship dearly if it was ever offered to him. But that didn't mean he was going to let some bimbo use him as a means to increase her popularity status.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

With another stern glare, Sasuke managed to scare off Ino if only temporarily. For the rest of the class he tried to stay focused on what their art teacher was out lining for an up and coming project. It was easier said than done, but with a determination rarely seen in him he had managed to block out the other boy.

He also was able to pretend that he didn't see the wonton looks Ino was sending Naruto.

Sasuke concentrated solely on the worksheet in front of him. Time ticked by until the bell sounded signaling the end of the day and the beginning of the weekend. Relief flooded him as he gathered his belongs. This week had been too long; fuck this DAY had been too long!

Quickly he stood up and walked up the aisle towards Naruto. As he passed the other boy he allowed his arm to brush the other boys. The feel of the others warm skin sent a current through him. The fine hairs on his arm stood on end. But no matter how pleasant it felt, Sasuke refused to look back. He just didn't have it in him to see the look of disgusted that would surely be on Naruto's face.

Sasuke was a lot of things, but a glutton for punishment wasn't one of them.

Calmly, Sasuke maneuvered his way through the corridors bustling with students. Starting to feel claustrophobic, he quickly exited the school walking towards the parking lot. He would rather just go home now but he had agreed to meet Deidara after school. In the distance he spotted the other boy standing by the trees that stripped the left side of the lot. He quickly made his way towards him.

His eyes were burning with fatigue as he walked up towards Deidara. He brought his right hand up to rub at his eyes trying to fend off the sand man. As he looked up he quickly caught the sinister smirk that crossed Deidara's face before a blow hit him in the head from behind. His world turned black as he fell to the ground.

***&$%&***

Naruto was aggravated. The last thing he wanted to deal with was having a Betty cling to his arm. She was anything but flattering. Her personality made her completely unattractive to him. He had tried to gently decline all her advances but it would seem that she had selective hearing. If it wasn't a 'yes' she didn't want to hear it.

And frankly, Naruto didn't want to deal with it.

He had felt Sasuke's vibes of doom long before Ino. How couldn't he? They were so thick they were almost tangible. Finally, when she stopped for air mid conversation she picked up on the vibes trying to burn her alive. Her head snapped around looking for the owner to such killing intent. Naruto already knew who it was. Who else would it be?

Whatever look Sasuke gave her must have been truly terrifying because she paled and relocated herself to another desk further from his own. For once Naruto was grateful for Sasuke's intervention. He could breathe easier. Nonetheless, he ignored Sasuke's existence and watched the clock tic above the chalkboard hoping the bell would ring soon to grant them their freedom. And as if to answer his plea, it shortly did just that.

Slowly he stood up to gather his things. Then he felt it, Sasuke walked by. The other boy's arm brushed against his own. It was like being zapped with a mini Teaser gun. He ignored it, and left the classroom as soon as he was sure Sasuke had disappeared. He didn't feel up to another confrontation.

By the time Naruto made it out into the hallway most of the students had dispersed. It was Friday and if you didn't have plans you were either a goody-two shoes, or didn't have a life. Although Naruto didn't have any plans to speak of he didn't consider himself either of those two prospects. The club wasn't his scene, and getting drunk with a bunch of his rowdy peers held no appeal to him.

The only excitement he had planned for himself was downloading some new random anime and watching it with a pack of chocolate to stuff his face with. He just had to be careful not to put himself into a self induced chocolate coma. Stranger things have happen, he was sure.

As Naruto exited the school he fished around in the side pocket to his backpack for his car keys. His index finger hooked around one of the many metal rings and pulled them out before zipping up his bag. He adjusted it back onto his shoulders and walked towards the school's parking lot. His eyes scanned the area. Most cars had left. There were a few scattered here and there that probably belonged to teachers.

A figure off to the left caught Naruto's eye. Turning his head in curiosity, he studied the form. Almost immediately he recognized it as Sasuke. He was walking towards a boy who was standing by the trees off to the left of the parking lot. Sasuke didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings.

Then a little ways to the right, Naruto saw two boys stand up from crouched positions behind a parked car. Something in Naruto's gut clenched. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running towards the two suspicious boys, his heart hammering. Fear began to take hold of him as he realized how far away he was.

He wouldn't make it.

One of the boys had hit Sasuke in the back of the head with his fist. Naruto roared in anger and panic. His feet were hitting the ground hard as he gasped for breath. The muscles in his thighs burned with a searing heat.

As soon as the two boys behind Sasuke heard Naruto they turned around. Their eyes went white as if the devil himself was coming their way. And maybe that's exactly what he looked like.

The one who had hit Sasuke took off running to the left of the parking lot where he had been crouching, the other boy soon followed. The boy that Sasuke had been walking towards had taken off through the trees and over a fence.

They were gone by the time Naruto had gotten to Sasuke.

Naruto dropped down to his knees beside Sasuke. He pressed his ear to Sasuke's lips to see if he was breathing, and to his relief the other boy was. Tenderly he lifted the other boys head to check for blood. There was none but a lump was starting to form and would hurt like hell tomorrow morning.

"Jesus Christ Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked his voice was heavily laced with worry.

Sasuke stirred in his arms. Then he began to blink his eyes open.

"My head hurts like hell." Sasuke groaned. _'What the hell happened?'_ Sasuke thought as he tried to clear his vision. He was obviously going insane because there was no way that he was being held by Naruto Uzumaki.

"Some guy attacked you in the school's parking lot. They got to you before I could warn you. All three of them took off before I reached your side." Naruto said softly. He knew Sasuke's head had to be throbbing in pain.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He let out a hiss when his fingers bumped the lump forming on the back of his head. Sasuke accepted the hand out stretched to him and stood up. He wobbled unsteadily until Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders to support him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked uncertainly. Sasuke just raised his eyebrows in return. "I know stupid question" Naruto said with a smirk. After all, Sasuke did just get his head banged in.

Both boys just stood there awkwardly, both trying to gauge the other. Sasuke was the first to crack.

"Listen, thanks for the help and everything. I'll see you around." And with that Sasuke turned to leave. He didn't need a fully functional brain to sense the tension between them. He just wanted to get home.

Naruto's hand shot out to lightly grab Sasuke's elbow. "Listen; let me give you a ride. You shouldn't be walking home in this condition."

Sasuke just looked Naruto in the eyes to test his sincerity. Satisfied that he wasn't being hood winked because honestly, how often does something like this happen in the real world, before accepting the other boys offer.

"Thanks."

Naruto just gave Sasuke a small smile. But Sasuke didn't comment because he appreciated Naruto trying to be civil to him. If Naruto was going to try and extend an olive branch, Sasuke would grab hold of it with both hands.

In silence both boys got into Naruto's car. They fastened their seat belts and Naruto brought the car to life. They exited the parking lot without a word. It wasn't until they were on the main road did he turn to Sasuke and broke the silence.

"So; which way is it to your house?" He asked as his fingers thrummed against the stirring wheel.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. A weird feeling blossomed in his chest. It was unidentifiable. For the life of him he couldn't put a name to it. It wasn't bad but didn't make him feel giddy either. Shaking his head he gave Naruto directions to his house.

The drive was a quite affair, but not awkward. Music from the radio filled the silence. Soon Naruto pulled in front of Sasuke's house. He put the car in park and killed the engine. They sat together quietly. Sasuke once again was the first to break the silence.

"Are you afraid of me?" Sasuke asked in all honesty.

Naruto didn't answer right away. He just studied Sasuke's eyes. Was he afraid of him?

"No." Naruto said honestly. "Just a little…" He trailed off.

"Uncomfortable," Sasuke finished for the other boy.

Naruto scratched his neck nervously before ginning. "Yes, just a little bit."

Sasuke nodded his head in acquisition. "I don't mean to."

And it was true. Sasuke had never sat out to make the other boy nervous or uncomfortable. It was never his intention to force himself or his feelings onto the other boy. He was just at a lost on how to convey what he felt.

Naruto nodded. But he knew there was more to be said. "What do you want from me?" He asked without breaking eye contact.

Sasuke thought about that question. There were many things he wanted. He wanted Naruto to acknowledge him, and understand that he admired the other boy just as much as he desired him. He wanted to kiss him and hold him. He wanted to breathe in all the good and bad Naruto had to offer him. He wanted to submerge himself into the other boy's entire essence and forget who he was.

But he knew he could not ask of Naruto that which the other boy could not give. So he took the next best thing.

"I want us to be friends."

Naruto studied Sasuke's profile. A smiled formed on his face lighting up his feature brilliantly. It made Sasuke's breath catch.

Naruto stuck out his hand and said, "Hello, my names Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke looked at Naruto awkwardly until he understood. All these years going to school together and they really didn't know anything about the other. They were like neighbors that never talked.

Sasuke gave his own smile before grasping the other boys out stretched hand "Sasuke Uchiha; nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Naruto said with another smile.

'_No…'_ Sasuke thought while smiling, _'the pleasure is all mine.'_

Sasuke removed his seat belt and got out of the car. He closed the passenger door and waved the other boy off. He was too dumb struck to do anything else. Naruto waved back before starting the car up and pulling off.

Sasuke watched him go. As the blue Impala drove off, realization hit him. He was now friends with Naruto Uzumaki, and he was going to enjoy every bit of it.

***&$%&***

**TBC**

**Authors Notes:**

First and foremost I want to thank those people who have taken the time to review. It was you few individuals that made me post this chapter sooner than expected. Your words have encouraged me to continue with this story! remember: REVIEWS ARE MY FOOD SO FEED ME!

Cailleach: A Goddesses, Mother Earth herself.

Merry Part: Standard parting in Wiccanism.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blond a few pews ahead of him.

_**Song inspiration for chapter III:**_

"…_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know…"_

**All American Rejects – **_**Dirty Little Secret**_

**Chapter Three: **_Dirty Little Secret _

***&$%&***

Sasuke was uneasy.

No, perhaps uneasy wasn't the right word to use. He was antsy. After everything that had happened on Friday his weekend seemed dull in comparison. Add in the fact that his mother made him once again fill in at her Wiccan shop, left him on edge.

He sighed to himself as he lent over the cashier counter resting on his elbows. His dark piercing eyes trained on the few patrons browsing the dimly lit shop. The smell of incense burning throughout the store filled all those within with relaxation. Time didn't seem to exist here, nor was it wanted.

This was a judgment free zone that allowed those with curious minds to explore the many treasures that lined the shelves. Eyes traced the intricate patterns on Celtic relics. Noses twitched over the multi-scented incense, and for those brave enough, fingers reverently traced old leather bound spell books.

A hint of pride blossomed in Sasuke's chest. This was his mother's shop. This was her means of properly introducing society to what Paganism really is. This was proof that hard work and persistence paid off. This shop began as an idea. Than morphed into a symbolism of hope, and finally became reality a little over ten years ago.

This store was his mother's saving grace after Itachi, his older brother, died six years ago.

Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of depressing thoughts. The front door chimed signaling either the entrance or exit of another customer. He looked up and a little to the left to see who had set off the door chime. He caught a glimpse of a broad back covered in a long sleeved black shirt, and wisps of dirty blond hair.

'_Could that be…?'_ Sasuke thought briefly. Suddenly he was filled with white hot anger. Without thinking, Sasuke dashed out from behind the register at the back of the shop, and ran to the front entrance. Like a mad-man on a mission, he ripped the front door open almost taking it off the hinges and breaking the chimes, before launching himself out to the concrete sidewalk. His head whipped from side to side, his eyes scanning the light traffic of sidewalk pedestrians.

When it became clear that his elusive pray was nowhere to be seen, Sasuke let out an enraged, "Fuck!"

Deidara had gotten away.

It was no secret at St. Michaels that he and his family are Wiccans. It was often used as the butt of many jokes by his fellow classmates. The fact that his mother owns the only Wiccan shop in their small city was also well known. Therefore, it wasn't surprising that Deidara knew where to find him. The only question was; what did he want?

Sasuke allowed his eyes to scan up and down the busy sidewalk before deflating and walking back into his mothers shop. Deidara would get what was coming to him. Sasuke didn't know what the other boy was trying to accomplish last Friday, but he was prepared to give as good as he had received. If Deidara thought that he would be passive and let that whole incident blow over, he was sadly mistaking and grossly underestimating Sasuke's ire.

He would learn soon enough.

With another sigh, Sasuke weaved his way through the aisle that lined the store. As he was passing the herb soothing balm section a familiar voice drifted into his ears.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have this balm in a sandal wood scent?" Karin said in a mock sophisticated patron voice.

Against Sasuke's better judgment he let a smirk blossom on his lips. "Have you come to save me from my boredom?" he asked pleadingly.

"Even better my darling, I have come to gossip about boys and cloths with you," Karin said as she grabbed Sasuke's right hand and tugged him towards the cash register.

Sasuke let a groan pass between his lips. Honestly, sometimes Karin resembled his mother in so many ways. "I already told you everything that had transpired between Naruto and me last Friday."

Karin let go of Sasuke's hand so that she could hop onto the cashiers counter. "I know but I need more," she said with a devious grin.

Sasuke sighed as he pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. With measured steps he walked behind the counter and braced his forearms against the counter top to support his leaning weight. "You can't bleed blood from a rock Karin."

Said girl huffed out her cheeks in aggravation. "Are you nervous? Tomorrow is Monday and you'll finally get to see Naruto you know."

"I know," Sasuke said with apprehension. To be honest he didn't know where he stood with Naruto. He didn't know what was to be expected of him. Come Monday, should he be expecting Naruto to snob him or speak with him? Was their budding friendship doomed to fail before it even began? These thoughts rolled over and over in his head.

"Earth to Sasuke, please come back down through this atmosphere," Karin said mockingly. "Listen there is nothing to be worried about. Things will play out however they are meant to. There's nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

"That's what I am afraid of," Sasuke replied sullenly.

A comfortable silence engulfed the two as they watched the shopping patrons' brows the aisles. The weather was still rather warm for September. The cooling vents in the stores ceiling blew out cool air above head. There was a light lull humming throughout the shop from the many customers whispering to each other about each trinket they examined.

It was a typical Sunday and Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way; unless of course he was slamming his cock into a certain blond's tight ass.

A voice from the front entrance to the store brought the two out of their reverie.

"I can't believe it!" Mikoto pelted as she walked briskly towards the register where Sasuke and Karin watched with wide eyes.

As she approached Sasuke could tell that her cheeks where slightly red and her breathing was a bit erratic. "What's going on mom?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"Mrs. Sara Lane just placed a restraining order on me because I tried to deliver that salving balm to her again! Can you believe it? The nerve of people, I was only trying to help! But you would think by the way she reacted that I was trying to poison her or something." Mikoto harshly whispered to the two teens.

It took Sasuke a minute to process what his mother had said. Then he looked over at Karin and as soon as their eyes met they broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Well I say; it isn't funny at all." Mikoto said as her ire deflated a little.

Sasuke was gasping for air like a fish out of water. Honestly, his mother was a riot. Did she have any sense of reality? Mrs. Sara Lane was not throwing picnics outside of their shops every other weekend, but organized protest to have their shop closed down for 'obscene' practices. And here his mother was trying to give said women Paganism remedies.

"Mikoto, I just adore you." Karin managed to gasp out. Honestly she was too cute for words.

Mikoto looked back and forth between the two cackling teenagers and then shook her head. "You two have been breathing in too many incense. Get out, the both of you." she said with a soured expression.

Sasuke managed to get himself under control. "Will do, merry part mother," Sasuke said while giving her a hug in apology. Immediately Mikoto brightened and gave her son a small loving smile.

"Merry Part Sasuke, and don't forget that you have to help me close the store tonight," She said with playful glare.

"Don't worry Mrs. Uchiha; I'll have Sasuke here home before the clock strikes midnight. I don't want him turning into a pumpkin!" Karin beamed out while grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him towards the exit.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sasuke tried to protest. Karin's ideas were always sketchy at best.

"Why, shopping or course!"Karin replied without remorse.

"That was what I was afraid of." Sasuke said with a groan. Life was never easy with a shopaholic best friend.

"Now tell me more about Mr. Uzumaki…" Karin hummed as she pulled Sasuke out into the bustling streets.

***&$%&***

Naruto could honestly say that he had never felt more ashamed of himself as he did at this moment. Well this weekend anyways. The drapes to his room were closed consuming his bedroom in almost complete darkness. He lay curled up under his quilt with a half a gallon of chocolate mousse ice-cream watching his newly burned DVD of anime.

He was miserable.

His weekend had started off like any other weekend; Just a mile stone to mark the passing of another week. His father had asked him to volunteer at their local church. He had agreed but only because he had thought it would include spending more time with his workaholic dad. He had been wrong. His Friday and Saturday had consisted of cleaning dirty confession booths and letting old, slowly decaying, ladies pinch his cheeks while telling him how handsome he was.

His cheeks were still a pinched pink.

Sunday he was once again dragged to church at an ungodly hour to worship a God he wasn't even sure existed. Then, after being forced to donate his hard earned allowance into the churches greedy collection box, he had made the pain stricken journey to the graveyard to pay his respect to his late mother.

Now here he was, still in full Sunday dress, wallowing in his despair under his comforter with a half eaten container of ice-cream.

A knock sounded from his closed bedroom door. Naruto debated whether to grant entrance to his father or not. He was more than a little hurt that his father still wasn't trying to make time for him. Underneath that hurt was a slowly simmering anger. An anger he faired would boil over until his bottled up emotions were released. With a sigh and a mild thought of self hate, Naruto granted his father permission to enter.

"Hey buddy. Is everything alright?" Minato said with concern as he walked into his son's room and up to his bed.

Naruto peeked out from under the covers to look up at his father. His anger had died down to disappointment. With another audible sigh he sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Naruto replied with heavy shoulders. He was far from being fine.

Minato spotted the ill disguised container of ice-cream sitting on the bed next to his son. He narrowed his eyes in concern before rolling the unoccupied computer chair over to the side of Naruto's bed and taking a seat.

For a moment neither man said anything. The silence in the room seemed deafening. Every breath they took and every small move they made sounded magnified. Minato was the first to break the silence.

"I'm worried about you sport. I know we don't see a lot of each other. And today being the anniversary of…that tragedy…"Minato broke off for a moment trying to reword himself. He wasn't an open man by nature. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. And if you need a shoulder to cry on, or if you feel the need to talk about your mother I'm here for you."

Naruto felt a flower of guilt blossom in his gut. It traveled to his chest and slowly constricted his throat. He didn't want to talk about that. He wasn't strong enough to speak about his mother. Although the pain had long sense faded from his everyday life, it still felt too fresh to speak of it. Perhaps he would never be ok to talk about it.

A sudden bout of anger raced through him at his father's carelessness. Why couldn't his father see that not all of his problems steamed from his mother's death? Why did his father have to trudge up such painfully memories? Couldn't he see that 'he' was the problem? What was preventing his father from seeing that the further his father distance himself from Naruto, it only made him feel worst?

"Look, I said I'm fine." Naruto barked out before standing from his bed. With a brisk pace he marched to his closet and snatched out a pair of jeans and t-shirt with the intent of taking a shower. As he exited his room he heard his father's feeble attempt to stop him.

"Naruto…"

Naruto slammed the bathroom door closed. He was angry, but had no outlet to channel that anger to. He ripped his clothes off and turned the shower on. He let his hand test the water spurting from the water spout, and when it was the right temperature, he stepped in closing the shower curtain behind him.

He was frustrated.

There was an ever curling knot within him that seems to be tightening. He needed to relax, and think clearly. This wasn't like him. He was usually quiet and reserved. He slowly took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. Once relaxed he started to caress his body. In his mind's eye he pictured large breast and dusty pink, perked nipples. His hand felt its way down his toned abs to grasp his slowly building arousal.

A small moan left Naruto's parted lips as he pictured toned thighs wrapping around his hips as he thrust into a tight heat. Slowly his right hand built a tempo. With the aid of some shampoo he gradually built up his arousal.

"Fuck…" Naruto hissed out as the water from the shower pelted his back relaxing the muscles there. It felt so good. It had been too long sense he last masturbated. He cupped his tightening balls as he thrust harder into his hand. "Ah, so good…"

He was panting now. He rubbed his hand over the head of his circumcised cock; Fisting himself harder as he pictured a phantom lover whispering naughty words into his ear. Before he knew it, he was letting go. His breath hitched as his seed shot out of him almost violently. His breath stuttered as he sunk down to sit on his ass. He rested his back against the heated shower tiles trying to bring himself back down to earth.

"Damn, I needed that." Naruto chuckled out before standing up and rinsing off. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out.

After a quick dry off, Naruto put on his cloths. Picking his previously worn cloths up off the slightly damp bathroom floor, he made his way back to his bedroom. Tossing his Sunday cloths into a hamper he grabbed his keys and wallet before walking out of his room and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he slipped his sneakers on before making his way towards the pallor. There his father was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Where are you headed to?" Minato asked with surprise. It was rare to see Naruto up and about on a Sunday.

"I was thinking about heading over to the mall." Naruto said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Well make sure you bring your keys. I have to head back to the church soon to help Sister Sara out with the replacement of all their confection ovens." Minato said off handedly.

"Of course you do." Naruto grumbled with irritation.

"What was that sport?" Minato said distractedly as he watched the TV unblinkingly.

"Nothing, I'll be back later." And with that Naruto walked out the house towards his trusty blue steed. His relieved tension was coming back again, and this time, he didn't think that it could be solved with a simple jack session.

***&$%&***

"You want to fuck him don't you?" Karin casually asked Sasuke as she browsed through hanging T-shirts. "You want to bend him over Father Danzo's desk and pound his little tan ass in."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at his best friend's colorful description. As crude as it may be, he couldn't deny that he wanted Naruto Uzumaki. After all, Sasuke was only human, and humans always desire the unobtainable. He was no different.

Sasuke chose to let Karin's accusation roll off his shoulders. "How long are you planning to drag me around this over populated, teenage infested, mall?" He asked with boredom.

"For as long as my little black heart desires." Karin replied absentmindedly as she examined another shirt. "Do you think this would make me look fat?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation. Truly, this world took all kinds. He quickly looked down at the shirt she was holding up. It looked pretty nice. It would probably match her frame nicely.

"You'll look obese in that." Sasuke said as he walked away calmly.

Karin stomped her foot in annoyance. Sasuke could be an asshole sometimes. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke kept walking towards the front of the store. "I am going to go molest the male cashier with my eyes," he said over his shoulder.

"Use protection." Karin commented dryly.

Casually Sasuke made his way to the front cash register. Occasionally he would stop to exam a pair of jeans or a t-shirt, and to an average person it would seem that he was just another in-significant shopper. Those people were wrong.

Sasuke was a man on a mission.

The goal: getting a piece of the stud muffin behind the counter.

Eventually, Sasuke browsed his way towards a display table by the register. Randomly he picked up an article of clothing from the table and fidgeted with it to further his charade. Now that he was close enough to exam his new victim he took the time to do so.

The boy seemed to be around Sasuke's age, maybe a year or two older. He had Brown hair that was stylishly mussed as if he just had wild monkey sex. His cloths were similar to the local skater boys in school. The khaki pants and black, tight, polo shirt screamed 'GAY'. He looked fit, if only a little bit on the skinny side. Upon closer inspection Sasuke notice the name tag up to the right of the other boy's pocket.

'_Well hello Brian…'_ Sasuke thought while mentally licking his lips. This boy was absolutely delicious.

The wheels in Sasuke's head began to turn as he thought up a way to get Brian's attention. If all went well, Sasuke would have a new butt buddy. If he failed, well…Sasuke Uchiha didn't fail at anything thus there was no need for a back-up plan. He would have Brian; the other boy just didn't know it yet.

Before Sasuke could put his plan in motion, a voice sounded behind him that made him stop in his tracks.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha is that you?" A voice asked curiously.

For a split moment in time, Sasuke's heart stopped. The world stopped spinning and knocked it's self off of its axes. Gravity reversed and the sun exploded. Then, just as suddenly as the universe had destroyed itself, everything came flooding back. Slowly Sasuke turned around to come face to face with Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke, for all his high self-esteem and cockiness, couldn't think of anything to say, so he just nodded his head like a retard. Once he came to his senses, he replied, "Hey Naruto."

Naruto graced Sasuke with a small smile. "Shopping?" Naruto inquired with a raised eyebrow before his laughing eyes glanced down at what Sasuke was holding.

Slightly confused, Sasuke also looked down. In his hand was a neon pink girl's thong. Quickly he threw it back down on the display table as if his hand had been scorched by fire. The damage however, was already done.

Naruto busted out laughing.

A smug smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. A warm light blossomed in his chest. He was able to make Naruto Uzumaki, Mr. tight ass of the school, smile.

And damn did it make him feel good.

"Yes I am shopping. You see I like to wear silk thongs on the weekends. It allows me to release my inner drag queen." Sasuke said with a shit ass grin.

"How very feminine of you, I didn't peg you as a hot pink type of guy. Now purple on the other hand…" Naruto trailed off while laughing.

Naruto never would have thought that his first bump in with Sasuke after their alliance would have blasted off so well. Awkwardness, and unease he was waiting for, but this relaxed atmosphere they were generating he was not.

Out of the blue Karin scooted up beside Sasuke while jabbing him with her elbow. "Intro; intro…" She whispered loudly.

Sasuke glared at her from the corner of his eyes. He grilled her partly because she was messing up his 'moment' with Naruto, and partially because she was elbowing him in the kidney.

"Naruto, this is my friend Karin." Sasuke said without much vigor.

Ever the civilized one, Naruto returned his greeting and shook Karin's hand. After the pleasantries were over, Karin took the opportunity to open her big fat mouth.

"So I finally get to meet the heart throb of St. Michaels. Sasuke has told me _**so much**_ about you."

Sasuke's wayward hand got the best of him as it wacked his big mouth friend upside the head. "Pay no heed to her, she's a little on the retarded side. We usually don't let her out of the house but…" Sasuke's sentence was cut off by Karin's outraged voice.

"Why you son of a…" Karin began only to be silence by a security guard that had been called over to deal with the 'rowdy' teenagers.

Sasuke saw the renter cops coming first. His eyes met Naruto's and then Karin's; projecting his inner thoughts. He only hoped that the other two were as in-tuned with their basic survival instincts as he was.

'_Run!'_

And just like that, all three of them burst out into a run towards the exit of the store and through the malls heavy trafficked walkways. All the while they were laughing uncontrollably in their haste to lose the overweight donut jugglers. They ran through the food court and then Macy's. They made it all the way to Spencer's where they lost sight of their pursuers.

"I can't breathe…" Sasuke gasped out.

"That's because…you smoke…too much." Karin huffed in the direction of Sasuke's bent over body.

"Both of you – pant, huff – are out of – gasp, cough – shape." Naruto wheezed.

Karin was the first to recover. "Well boy's I have a few errands to run for my mother so I am going to have to part from you delinquents. It was nice meeting you Naruto." Karin said with a small smile.

"Take care." Naruto said just as politely.

"Sasuke, call me later. We have things to…" Karin paused briefly to glance over in Naruto's direction. "…discuss. Come tomorrow morning I expect a full debriefing soldier."

"Sir yes sir." Sasuke replied in a mock soldier voice while saluting Karin with his middle finger.

"Carry on men." Karin said over her shoulder as she left the two boys alone to their own devises. She knew when she was unwanted. She might not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but she could tell the two needed some private male bonding time.

After another minute of trying to put oxygen back into his lungs and brain, Sasuke straightened himself up from his bent over fetal position. Casually he took a quick look around. The store was filled with sexual gag gifts. Movement to the right of him caught his eye.

"I'm starved. Do you want to grab something to eat with me?" Naruto asked Sasuke offhandedly.

With perfect timing, Sasuke's stomach took the initiative to grumble loudly, "Yeah, Chinese?"

"Perfect," Naruto replied as the two walked out of Spencer's banging a right towards the food court.

The wonderful mixed aromas emanating from the food court led the two starving boys towards their destination. The heavenly scent of spicy Indian curry; baked Italian pastas, pizzas, and Chinese cuisine blended all together to satisfy any pallet and cause the driest of mouths to salivate.

In unisons the two boys made their way to one of the Chinese booths. Sasuke ordered General Toa's chicken and Naruto helped himself to an order of Crab Rangoon's with beef lo'mein. After each boy loaded up their trays with napkins and sauce packages, they scanned the area for an empty table.

Finding an empty table was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. As soon as one emptied a group of vultures would swoop down and occupy it. You had to be quick and nimble. You needed eyes like a hawk. As soon as a party looked like it was about to depart, you have to calmly make your way over. If you rush or allow your eyes to zone in on your intended eating area, you could alert your fellow diners. You had to be nonchalant.

Sasuke quickly caught sight of an empty table by the large glass windows overlooking water cannels. He quickly nodded his head towards it and Naruto followed him over to the table taking a seat.

Both boys ate in silence for a while; each just soaking up the others presence. Unconsciously they were feeling each other's vibes out. Newly formed friendships or truce needed to be taken slowly. Boundaries needed to be established. A budding friendship was like a cornered wild animal; the slightest move could rupture the peace and destroy the forming bridges.

Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"So are you bisexual or just Gay?" Naruto asked after taking a sip of his Ginger ale.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he started choking. He was going to die with a piece of General Tao's chicken stuck in his throat. After a few well placed bumps to his chest from his right fist, and forcing his throat mussels to expand and contract, he managed to burp up said chicken. Slyly he used a napkin to spit the deadly chicken into it before gulping down some of his Coca-Cola.

Sasuke weighed his options. On the one hand Bisexuals were less taboo in society then homosexuality, and although Sasuke would never hide his sexuality, he didn't want to scare Naruto away. Although if any of his previous stunts hadn't tipped the boy off, nothing else would.

"I'm gay," Sasuke replied while staring Naruto directly in the eyes. They needed to get this out in the open. Naruto would either be accepting or not, but Sasuke wasn't going to hide his true preference.

"I'm cool with that," Naruto replied just as easily. He held no malice for Homosexuals. What a person chose to do on their own time was their business.

It was Sasuke's turn to ask a question. He needed to find out whether or not he would ever have a chance with Naruto. If he didn't, then he would bury his lust, because surely that's all it is, and fully accept the friendship Naruto was offering him. Either way he wanted to be in the other boy's life.

"Have you ever thought about experimenting with another boy?" Sasuke tried to ask casually.

Naruto took another sip of his soda before looking Sasuke right in the eye, "Never. I don't have feelings for guys like that."

And just like that Sasuke was broken. He took a deep breath and then exhaled releasing all his shattered hope. Now he knew for sure. Now he could move on.

Naruto's next words brought Sasuke out of his inner conflict.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Naruto asked honestly.

Sasuke honestly didn't know how to answer. Did he have feelings for Naruto? He had thought everything leading up to this moment was only based on lust, but could it be something more? Would a person become fixated completely on another person for many years due only to lust? Would a simple smile, or brief glance in the school's hallways that made him catch his breath be all because of lust?

No. Lust wasn't strong enough. This feeling that had begun to swelter within him was so much more than that. But what was it? Yes, he did have feelings for Naruto. Somewhere along the way his lust had morphed into honest feelings, but could he tell the other boy that? Or more importantly, could he risk it?

"At first I found you attractive, but I don't have feeling for you," Sasuke lied smoothly. He didn't want to ruin the way Naruto saw him. Besides, soon this 'crush;' would die in time, and this lie will become reality, Sasuke was sure of it.

"Then what was up with all those innuendos?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"I was just fucking with you. I thought you were homophobic so I thought it would piss you off." Sasuke lied casually. In truth he just didn't know how to express his feelings to the honey haired boy. He had hated when Naruto had ignored him.

"Oh, ok. Good. To be honest I'm kind of relieved. It might have been awkward now that we're friends and everything," Naruto said with a smile before he tucked back into his food.

Sasuke sighed. _'Yeah awkward…'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He only hoped that his little _'crush'_ would end quickly, he already didn't like the gnawing guilt eating him up inside.

***&$%&***

Sasuke stuck his hands into the pockets of his Hood-y as he walked down Transit Avenue heading to his mothers Wiccan shop. The sun had begun to set, and with its ebbing departure came a light rain. His hair became damp as well as his under shirt, but both went unnoticed by the brooding boy, he was locked in thought.

"_Do you have feelings for me?"_

Naruto's thoughtless question was tying Sasuke's stomach in knots. Those six little words, that alone seemed insignificant, were spinning his world upside down. Was it possible for him to harbor feelings for the other boy? And if he did, when did they start? How could he not have noticed?

"…_I don't have feeling for you,"_

"_Oh, ok. Good. To be honest I'm kind of relieved. It might have been awkward now that we're friends and everything,"_

Sasuke ran a hand through his damp hair in frustration. There was no point in dwelling on whether or not he had feelings for the other boy. Naruto was completely heterosexual, and Sasuke had sealed his fate by agreeing to their friendship.

Hadn't he already said that he would take whatever Naruto offered him?

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance. He was now only two streets away from "Charmed" his mother's Wiccan shop. He stopped at a corner waiting for the little man on the poll across the street to turn green signaling the ok for pedestrians to cross. Now that he was no longer looking at his feet, Sasuke noticed a figure looking into Charms window. Although the sun hadn't fully set, it was still difficult to see who the other person was.

The little man on the poll turned green. Sasuke crossed the street without letting his eyes wonder from the unknown person. With only one more block between them, he could make out that the other person was a boy. Not just any boy.

It was Deidara Akatuski.

Anger swelled within Sasuke. It felt like a tsunami; completely and utterly unavoidable and it sapped all reason from him. Without thinking, he dashed across the street. The other boy noticed his approach too late. Sasuke whirled Deidara around by his coat, pinned him to the side of the building and punched him dead in the stomach.

Deidara's eyes bulged impossibly wide as his body tried to gasp for the air it had lost. He couldn't breathe and Sasuke's hand pressing against his solar plexus to hold him in place wasn't helping.

"Why the fuck are you here Deidara," Sasuke growled out menacingly. "Depending on your answer I may let you live you piece of shit."

The other boy struggled to take a breath in. Sasuke, noticing Deidara's predicament, eased up the pressure he was applying to his chest. After taking a few gulps of air, Deidara's brain remembered how to breathe. Panting, he looked up at Sasuke. The fire burning within the others eyes enough to scare even the devil.

For a moment neither boy said anything. The street lights turned on and the traffic seemed to dwindle. The light rain had stopped and in its place was a chilling breeze. Before one of them could break the silence, Sasuke's mother emerged. She had witnessed the display from inside.

"Sasuke, I think you should take this somewhere else. I can close up the shop alone."Mikoto's words were not spoken with callousness. She knew her son, and as a result she trusted him. He was old enough to take care of his own affairs, and she trusted him to come to her if he needed help.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from his prey to glance at his mother. He knew she was right. He didn't want to cause a ruckus in front of her shop. He let a sigh escape him and with it a part of his anger. His open hostility wasn't getting him anywhere.

Looking back at Deidara, Sasuke broke the silence between them. He didn't use words; he let his eyes communicate for him.

'_Follow me.' _

Sasuke quickly pulled away. He knew there was a city park down the street. The dense foliage would be helpful if a fight broke out between the two. The last thing he wanted was to get arrested for disturbing the peace.

"I'll meet you at home." Sasuke said to his mother as he passed by her knowing Deidara would follow.

"I'll be waiting." Mikoto replied with a small smile. After all, boys will be boys.

Sasuke rounded the corner and walked quickly towards the park. He was pissed off but most of his anger had abated. He was more curious as to what Deidara wanted.

Both boys entered the park with Sasuke leading the way. The dark eyed temptress made his way to a secluded bike path that had two benches on either side of said path facing each other. Sasuke took one bench expecting the other boy to take the other one straight across from him. Deidara didn't disappoint.

"I know you were at the shop earlier. What are you up to?" Sasuke asked without missing a beat.

Deidara looked off to the side with a frown marring his handsome face. He looked thoughtful and pensive at the same time.

"I don't know," Deidara replied with a small voice. In truth he didn't know what drew him to the other boy. It was like Sasuke was the sun and the whole solar system was forced to orbit him.

"Bullshit," Sasuke hissed out his anger returning. "Why the fuck did you jump me in the parking lot last week? I should kick your fucking ass right now."

Deidara finally lifted his eyes to meet Sasuke's and glared. Why couldn't Sasuke understand?

"I thought you were going to tell everyone that I…" Deidara trailed off. They both knew how his sentence would end; _'…sucked your cock.'_

Sasuke once again deflated. He should have known better then to mess with a closet case. Shit like this always happened. He wasn't in the business of meddling in other people's problems, but seeing the miserable look that crossed the other boys face compelled him.

"Look, what happened that day is no one's business." Sasuke sighed as he carded his hand through his hair, a frustrating habit. "You sucked me off, end of story. I wasn't planning on announcing it to the whole world."

Deidara's glare let up. Some of his unease was lifted from his shoulders with Sasuke's reassurance to not tell anyone.

Seeing that the other boy looked less trouble, Sasuke continued. "Let's just pretend nothing happened. You go your way and I'll go mine. School is big enough for us not to bump into one another outside of classes."

For reasons unknown, the thought of not talking to Sasuke anymore sent a pain through Deidara's chest. But hadn't this been what he wanted? Didn't he want to pretend that Sasuke didn't exist? Now that it was being offered to him so easily, Deidara didn't think so.

"Let's be friends," Deidara blurted out before his brain could catch up and stop him.

Sasuke looked at the other as if he were on drugs. "Let me get this straight. You attempt to kill me after school, you stalk me where I work, cause nothing but trouble for me, and expect me to become **friends **with you?" Sasuke asked exasperated.

Deidara could only nod his head that yes; he did want to be friends.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. "Get bent."

Sasuke rose from the bench and quickly started walking towards the exit of the park. He was not the forgiving type.

Deidara could only watch Sasuke walk away. In truth he knew he couldn't expect the other boy to accept him with open arms. But even so, a weight settled on his chest. Watching Sasuke as he walked away made his throat tighten.

"But isn't this what I wanted…?" Deidara asked the night air.

***&$%&***

Sasuke made it home quicker than expected. As promised, his mother was waiting for him in the kitchen. She could tell by the look on Sasuke's face that he wasn't in the mood to talk about what ever had transpired between him and the other boy. She let it slide.

"I made dinner. I fixed you a plate and put it in the microwave," Mikoto said calmly.

Sasuke rummaged through the fridge for a drink. Grabbing an apple juice box he closed the door and walked out of the kitchen replying to his mom over his shoulder, "I'm not hungry."

It was true; he was still full from lunch with Naruto.

'_Naruto…'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'That boy is going to be the death of me.'_

Without much through Sasuke made it up the stairs and into his bedroom. He locked his door before disrobing down to his boxers. Pretending he could fly, he sailed through the air then landing on his bed with an 'oaf'. Picking up his cell phone from his nightstand, he pressed one on his keypad speed dialing Karin. If he didn't call her now before he fell asleep he wouldn't hear the end of it all day tomorrow.

The phone on the other end only rang once before Sasuke could hear his irate friend on the other line.

"Where have you been?"Karin hissed out. "I've been dying from curiousness! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow. Women were troublesome. "We had lunch."

"And?" Karin stressed out. Was Sasuke trying to piss her off?

Not seeing how to get around it, Sasuke replayed everything that had happened between Naruto and himself. And just for the hell of it, he included his adventure with Deidara.

Silence rained between the two. Sasuke hated being pitied. It made him feel less of himself and ate away at his high self-esteem.

"Ouch," Was all Karin could manage. Nothing stung worst then the bitter sword of rejection. Except when the other party doesn't know their words were taking as such. It adds to the agony, she was sure.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied lamely.

"So how about them stinking Yankee's" Karin said with a forced laugh.

Sasuke snorted. He appreciated her thoughtfulness to change the subject even though she failed miserably. "Go Red Sox"

"Listen Sasuke," Karin said pleadingly. "If there was anyone in this world who had the power to turn any straight man into a gay man, it's you!"

Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that twitched to life on his face even if he wanted to. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Karin."

"Sasuke…" Karin trailed off.

"Good night." Sasuke replied before hanging his phone up.

Today…no this whole week, had been hell. He could only hope that the weeks following would be calmer. But then again, he was now friends with Naruto Uzumaki.

He had a feeling nothing would ever be easy again.

***&$%&***

**TBC**

**Author's note:** I've been blown away by the response this story has generated so far. I would like to thank each and everyone who took the time to leave a review. Leaving a review is like feeding an author, regardless of the reviews length. Just the simple face someone took an extra few second to leave some criticism is extremely beautiful. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you!


	4. Smile Like You Mean It

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blond a few pews ahead of him.

_**Song inspiration for chapter IV:**_

"_Save some face, you know _

_You only got one. Change your ways_

_While you're young_

_Looking back on sunsets on the _

_East side we lost track of the time_

_Dreams aren't what they use to be_

_Some things sat by so carelessly_

_Smile like you mean it…"_

**The Killers** – _**Smile like You Mean It**_

**Chapter Four: **_Smile like You Mean It _

***&$%&***

Sasuke brought his seventh consecutive shot glass, within the last hour, brimming with alcohol to his lips. His lips met the rim of the glass as if in worship, before tilting his head back, and parting his lips to accept the liquid poison. The first few had burned going down, but after a while the pain dulled down to a pleasant thrumming. It numbed everything, and that was exactly what Sasuke wanted.

'_Patron you're my nigga…'_ Sasuke thought with a lopsided smile on his lips. He was officially a half a book to the wind, and he couldn't care less.

The base from the speakers lit his veins on fire as they vibrated off the walls of 'Conniption'; a well know club at the heart of town. It forced his body to sway with the masses. He was seated at the bar scouting his surroundings. From the corner of his eyes he could see Karin dancing it up with a stranger; their bodies grinding together in a sweltering heat that sucked everything up in a humid mask of ill disguised pleasure.

This was how Sasuke masked his pain, and stress.

His friendship with Naruto had melted from days to weeks. Three months have passed since Naruto had extended his olive branch of friendship. Three months of absolute happiness, and on Sasuke's part, misery.

There was an undeniable bond between himself and Naruto. Putting their differences aside, they just seemed to click. It was absolutely effortless, and completely wholesome in all its innocence.

But Sasuke wanted more.

A need had started to gnaw away at his insides. A deep searing want had pitched up tent within his heart. A desire so strong and fearsome had grabbed hold of the inner workings of his mind. He wanted Naruto in every sense of the word, and for that he was beginning to loath himself.

Thus he raised his hand to signal the bartender for another shot of Tequila.

A warm body pressed up against his back. Feminine arms wrapped around his shoulder as a head of fiery red hair dangled in front of his face followed by an attractive smile.

"Karin," Sasuke said in simple greeting. A small smile tugged at his lips.

A brief paused followed as the barkeeper placed his ordered shot of Patron down on to the clear glass top of the bar. Before Sasuke could reach for his saving grace, Karin's hand shot forward and in a blink of an eye downed the burning liquid. Sasuke turned and glared at his best friend in annoyance.

"And why aren't you dancing? There are many hot men waiting for you on the dance floor. Stop being a wallflower!" Karin's voice barely reached his ears over the thumping music.

Sasuke proceeded to ignore her as he tried to signal for the bartender again. Karin wasn't having it.

"Ok, ok I get it. You want to drown your sorrows away. But we both know that when you come up for air nothing will have change. You will still be in love with a boy that is straight" Karin's words rang true into Sasuke's ears.

He didn't want to hear it. This time he ordered a_Jägerbomb_.

Karin sighed with dissatisfaction. Clubbing was usually fun with the sullen boy sitting in front of her. He was sexy and always drew the hottest men to them which suited her just fine. Not to mention when you were with someone as desirable as Sasuke, no one bothered to ask for I.D. However, seeing how Sasuke had a one track mind, she knew this night was destined to end without either one of them getting some ass.

Before Sasuke could order another _Jägerbomb_ Karin grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around on his barstool.

"Come on sexy, we have school tomorrow. Let's head home" Karin pleaded with her eyes. It hurt her to see someone as proud and usually self confident like Sasuke look so miserable.

Sasuke glared for a moment before standing and walking towards the exit. All the while bodies rubbed against his and sultry voices called out to him to dance with nameless faces. However the only person Sasuke wanted to dance with was sadly not there, so with a heavy heart, and an alcohol infused mind, he made his way home with Karin in toe.

***&$%&***

Sasuke was sure that he was suspended between life and death. On the one hand his head felt like it was about to explode. His stomach wasn't far behind it. A slow throbbing was working its way up the back of his neck, and towards the front lob of his brain. The only thing keeping his half asleep brain from popping like a kernel was the slowly building pleasure between his legs.

Someone was grinding their hips against his.

Sasuke felt his back sink further into the mattress behind him. His hands came up subconsciously to grab hold of the slim hips sitting on top of him; guiding them into a rhythm. A brief thought came to him as to why the fuck did he still have his cloths on in a situation like this.

A moan was heard above him, "Oh God Sasuke, I'm so wet."

All thought came to a crashing halt. Sasuke's body stiffened with horror. _'That was not a man's voice!'_

Without consent, Sasuke's eyes flew open in panic. A hiss of pain quickly followed as his pupils dilated from the light shining through the blinds. After blinking away the watery tears from his burning eyes, a sight so horrible it would be burned into his nightmares for years to come greeted his eyes.

Karin was humping him.

Instantaneously, as if dowsed with cold water, Sasuke's slowly raising cock deflated. As quick as his hung-over body would let him, Sasuke tossed Karin off him and on to the floor. Bile was slowly rising in his mouth.

"Fuck" Karin hissed upon contact with the cold wooden floor boards.

"I'm going to be sick" Sasuke gave as his only warning before leaning over the side of the bed and almost puking all over Karin. Luckily she was like a ninja and rolled away before she met a horrible death.

Disgustingly enough the only thing that came out of Sasuke was warm clear tequila. After a few more dry heaves Sasuke settled back down in bed. He threw his forearm over his eyes as a make shift shield from the sun, and tried to compose himself.

The silence engulfed the two. It was only broken by Karin's uneasy shuffling beside his bed. Once Sasuke felt like he could move again without his body thinking it was on a ship, he sat up with a wince. Why the fuck did he think drinking Patron and _Jägerbombs_ would be a good fucking idea. Slowly he pushed the bunched up sheets away from him and stood up from his bed. He wobbled slightly but was able to hold his ground. He needed a shower.

Before he could exit his room Karin's voice stopped him.

"Sasuke…" Karin's voice called out. It sounded unsure and nervous.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her. He scanned her profile. She looked small and helpless there on his floor in rumpled sheets and smeared mascara under her eyes.

"Nothing happen. Just let it go Karin." Sasuke's words were clipped but not cold. He needed a shower God dame it. He wished he could say he was only going to go try and scrub the sweat and puke away. But in truth, he wanted to scrub all of his feelings for Naruto down the drain.

Not to mention the thought of almost having sex with Karin made him violently ill. This day was just getting better and better.

***&$%&***

Just as Sasuke was getting out of the shower his mother's voice floated through the bathroom door. "Sweetie Naruto is here to pick you up. You're running a little late."

Sasuke felt like smashing his face into the mirror above the sink. "Let him know I'll be out in ten minutes please," He bit out as pleasantly as possible.

"Ok honey, but hurry up. And did Karin stay over last night?" Mikoto asked with interest. Mikoto wasn't an idiot; she knew her son, for whatever reason, went out drinking last night. There was no point in scolding him when his morning hang-over seemed to be punishment enough.

"Yeah, can you tell her to get her big ass up?" Sasuke asked as he quickly got dressed in his school uniform. His head was pounding at his temples. As and after thought he quickly snagged two Advil's from the medicine cabinet and swallowed them dry.

"Will do, now hurry up" Mikoto said with punctuated knocks at the bathroom door hoping to aggravate her son's monstrous headache even further.

Sasuke could only glare at the locked door in annoyance.

True to his word, Ten minutes later Karin and Sasuke emerged from his house looking like zombies. Naruto could only raise an eyebrow at the sight.

"Don't even ask" Karin said gruffly before collapsing onto the back seat of Naruto's car leaving the front passenger seat for Sasuke.

"God just kill me" Sasuke chimed in as they drove towards school.

"Looks like you two had a fun night!" Naruto stated unnecessarily loud. It was their own fault for going out and partying on a school night.

"Just die," was all Sasuke could respond with. Seriously, was the sun always this bright?

"Only if you'd come with me," Naruto sang happily at his friends misfortune.

Sasuke turned his head to look out at the passing scenery as they drove towards school. From his peripheral vision he could see Naruto grinning like a mad man. The window was down blowing the other boys beautiful golden locks around his face; his blue eyes glowing in mirth as he continued to tease both Karin and himself. The sight was so perfect, so beautiful, Sasuke had to look away.

Swallowing down the lump that was forming in his throat, Sasuke sneered out playfully, "Get bent you loser!"

Incredulous eyes stared at him before narrowing back on the road. "How dare you bastard!" Naruto howled out and then began laughing. Karin proceeded to tickle the driving blond for vengeance forcing another peel of laughter from Naruto.

In this moment, Sasuke had to smile. It was beautiful, and carefree. It was light penetrating the darkness within him. For this brief and unexpected moment, Sasuke felt whole.

And then it hit him, he was completely; inexplicably, in love with Naruto Uzumaki and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

The thought, although painful and surreal, brought and honest to God smile to Sasuke's face. It was so unexpected, and beautiful that it silenced the other two occupants. Karin could only suck in an uneven breathe knowing without a doubt that she was looking at someone who was completely in love.

Naruto, so stricken by an unknown emotion, almost swerved off the road.

The moment was broken.

"Jesus fucking Christ Naruto; watch the fucking road! Are you trying to kill us?" Karin screeched.

Sasuke could only glare at the imbecile behind the wheel.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he pulled into the schools parking lot, "My bad; my bad."

"You're such a fucking 'tard sometimes Naruto," Sasuke called over his shoulder playfully at the hissing blond.

"I got yah fuckin' 'tard right here" Naruto challenged following Sasuke into the school building.

"No thanks, I only fuck around with big cocks" Sasuke replied sultrily pulling a bark of laughter from Karin.

"Damn…..Denied!" Karin laughed out before settling in a round of coughing.

"You're both a bunch of perverts! I don't know why I hang out with you guys," Naruto grumbled as they parted ways to go to their separate homerooms.

Karin, now fully recovered from her coughing fit chimed up before Naruto could turn the corner, "Aw don't be like that Naruto! You know you love us!"

"Speak for your-self," Sasuke bluffed out while walking in the opposite direction from the two.

"Yeah; yeah, love you guys too," Naruto said offhandedly. Nonetheless it had an effect on Sasuke.

Sasuke rounded the corner with Karin in toe.

"Damn you got it bad Sasuke. Car to explain that fucking luscious smile you gave Naruto in the car," Karin's sugar like voice was disgusting to Sasuke's ears.

"Fuck off you retarded cunt," was Sasuke's simple reply.

"Ouch you wound me!" Karin laughed out before giving Sasuke the middle finger salute and walking into her own homeroom leaving Sasuke to trudge on alone towards his own.

Sasuke's feet clicked along the tiled floor. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in fucking class. The thought alone was giving him a headache. Mind made up, Sasuke changed directions; his feet carrying him to the side door that lead out to the under pass near the chapel. He needed a smoke.

Opening the door to freedom, cold air assaulted Sasuke. It burned down his throat and then entered his lungs. "Fuck its cold," Sasuke said to the cool morning air; his breath condensing into a cold mist before his face.

Colorful leaves crunched under the soles of Sasuke's feet as he marched towards the church. It was a little too chilly outside for Sasuke's liking; he'd rather smoke inside the church then develop early stages of frost bite. He knew he was exaggerating but he didn't give a fuck. New England weather was unpredictable at best. The weather went from mid nineties down to fifty in a blink of an eye.

Prying open the side door to the church, Sasuke let himself in making sure he closed it behind him. The church was lit in with fake candles. The smell of burning incense assaulted his senses. He always hated them; they smelt like burnt wood and old people. The floor boards squeaked under his feet as he walked up the aisle weaving in and out of the rows of pews. His plan of destination, the seven confession boxes lining the side of the stage where Father Danzo holds Sunday Mass.

The light filtering through the stain glass windows projected a rainbow across the polished wooden floor. Briefly Sasuke looked up to see angle and demon statues looking down at him as if they were judging him for what he was about to do.

Sasuke just scoffed. They could chase him all they wanted after he died.

Without a second thought he opened a door to one of the confession booths and stepped inside the cramped space. Closing the door behind him, and sitting down, Sasuke had to slowly get his eyes used to the darkness. Minimal light filtered threw the screen inlayed into the right side of the wall where a priest would sit adjacent to the confessor, and the wooden slots at the top of the door.

Sasuke shuffled around to reach a hand into his back pocket to grab his pack of 'Wiccan all Natural Tobacco' and lighter. Pulling out one of his desired cancer sticks he brought it to his lips already salivating with anticipation for the taste of his chosen poison. Before he could light it up, the sound of a door opening and footsteps could be heard walking in to the chapel.

'_Fuck'_ Sasuke thought with aggravation. Silently he listened as two sets of footsteps came up to the confessional boxes and then deviated from their path up to the podium by the stage. Curiosity getting the best of Sasuke, he leaned forward to look out the wooden slates in the front of his confession booth.

No more than ten feet in front of him stood Father Danzo and Aoi Rokusho, one of Deidara's lackeys. Aoi seemed nervous and skittish.

"Do you know why you are here Aoi?" Father Danzo asked straight to the point.

Aoi seemed hesitant to answer, but one look at Father Danzo's face made him think better of it, "I arrived late to school Father."

Father Danzo's eyes seem to narrow as a dark shadow took over his face. "You're nothing but a disgusting little sinner."

'_What the fuck…'_ Sasuke couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on. He's gut started to clench with sickening anticipation.

Aoi didn't seem fazed with Danzo's attitude. His body language didn't seem off. It was almost like he was use to Danzo's words; as if they were in some well rehearsed play.

"You know what happens to dirty little boys like you right?" Danzo asked with a sneer.

Without missing a beat Aoi dropped to his knees before Father Danzo with his hands reaching out for the ties that held up his robes.

Completely appalled at what Sasuke was seeing, he couldn't help but gasp. The quick in-take of air brought dust particles into his lungs causing him to cough.

Startled Father Danzo scanned the dimly lit room with fear. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Sasuke held his breath. Minutes that felt like hours seem to tick away before Danzo turned to the skittish boy before him. "Get to class. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

Without a backwards glance Aoi ran from the church back to the connecting pass to the school. Father gave one more look around before sweeping out of the room, all the while glancing skeptically at the shadows lining the walls.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was once again alone. Without thinking twice, he quickly left the confession box running towards the school. The air nipped at him but this time Sasuke barely felt it. Rushing into the schools side corridor, he only could think of one thing,_ 'I have to tell Naruto and Karin.'_

With a glance to his watch Sasuke determined that first period was in session. That meant Naruto was in English class. Quickly, but quietly making his way through the hallways, Sasuke came to Sister Chiyo's English class.

The back door to the classroom was slightly ajar. Sasuke crouched down to look into the small opening to see where Naruto was. As always the Blond idiot was sitting towards the front of class. Sasuke noticed a small frown on the other boys face.

'_Huh, someone misses my presence'_ Sasuke thought smugly for a moment.

With speed that could make a telemarketer jealous; Sasuke whipped out his cell phone and sent Naruto a text Message.

'Find a way to get sent to the nurses office' – Sasuke

Sasuke watched as the blond stiffened as he felt the vibration from his phone in his pocket. The blond waited a until Sister Chiyo turned to write something on the black board before taking his phone out of his pocket and opening it under his desk. A moment later Sasuke could see the blonds fingers typing a reply.

'Why? And where the hell are you? I was looking everywhere for you' – Naruto

Sasuke quickly read the text and felt like banging his head against the door. Not wanting to waste anymore time Sasuke sent back a reply message.

'If you don't get the fuck out of that classroom in ten seconds I'm going to tell everyone you let me butt fuck you ' – Sasuke

Sasuke began his count…

Ten

Nine

Eight

Naruto waited for Sister Chiyo to turn around before reading Sasuke's text.

Seven

Six

Five

Sasuke could see the blond tense before whipping his right arm into the air to get Sister Chiyo's attention.

Four

Three

"What is it Naruto?" Chiyo asked in annoyance.

"I got diarrhea!" Naruto shouted. Silence rang into the room.

Two

One…

"I have to go!" Naruto blurted out before grabbing his back-pack and dashing to the back of the classroom and out the door into the waiting arms of Sasuke.

"It's about fucking time idiot," Sasuke said as he started walking towards Karin's first period class expecting the blond to follow.

"What the hell bastard! What is going on?" Naruto hissed out angrily.

Sasuke ignored the irate blond as he made his way to Gai's classroom. Another quick look at his watch told him they had five minutes before the bell signaling the end of first period.

Not wanting to beat around the bush, Sasuke blurted out, "I just saw Father Danzo try to get his cock sucked from Aoi, Deidara's friend."

Naruto tripped over his own feet and would have crashed into the unyielding floor if it wasn't for Sasuke catching the other boy in his arms just in time.

"What the fuck!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut the fuck up idiot, do you want to get us caught!" Sasuke hissed out in exasperation.

Without waiting for a response Sasuke walked up to Gai's classroom.

"Ok we need to get Karin out of class, and I need your help to do it." Sasuke said towards the bewildered blond.

"Yeah and how do you suppose we do that? Karin's phone isn't on. She couldn't charge it last night seeing as how she passed out at your house bastard." Naruto said calmly.

Sasuke could only smirk, "That's where you come in. You're student council President, if you go in there with a shitty excuse for needing Karin's help with something or other he'll let her go. "

Naruto couldn't help but let a grin stretch across his face, "You're fucking brilliant."

"I know," was Sasuke only reply; Warmth slowly blooming in his chest.

Naurto turned towards the classroom door prepared to knock. Taking a deep breath he knocked and upon hearing Gai giving him permission to enter, he opened the door and step into the classroom leaving Sasuke to wait in the hallway. A few minutes passed before a smirking Naruto and a confused Karin exited the room closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Karin asked confused.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if to say, _'well you tell her.'_

"It would seem all those jokes about Father Danzo being a creepy pervert held some truth after all," Sasuke said cryptically as he led the two towards the west wing exit.

Naruto filled Karin in on Father's Danzo intended _happy time_ as the two followed Sasuke towards the school exit.

"Where are we heading Sasuke?" Naruto asked after catching Karin up with the situation.

"To the church's choir room," Sasuke answered without looking behind himself.

"Sweet, I've been dying to light a fatty!" Karin exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Naruto just looked at her as if she had three breasts, and was growing a fourth.

"Just shut up and follow blondie" Karin laughed out as she ran to catch up to Sasuke's fast stride.

Naruto did just that.

***&$%&***

Sasuke wasn't sure how everything had ended up as they had but he wasn't going to complain. He was lying on his back with his head pillowed in Karin's lap. His hand was laced in Naruto's blond locks as the other boy used his stomach as a pillow. Occasionally his fingers would run over Naruto's scalp causing the thick eyelashes above cerulean eyes to flutter.

They were all fucking high.

Sasuke brought the remnants of their shared blunt to his lips. The smell of apples from the wrap assaulted his nose as he inhaled deeply forcing the smoke deep down into his lungs and holding it captive there. Even as he passed the blunt to the boy laying on him, he never let the smoke escape from its prison. After what felt like an eternity, Sasuke let the smoke filter out from his parted lips.

Naruto's cough broke the comfortable silence as he passed it to Karin. "I can't believe I let you guys talk me into smoking this shit," Naruto said with a lazy smile on his face. He felt fucking fantastic, like he could decode all the secrets in the hidden stars.

Sasuke smirked. He felt more relaxed now then he did the past few months. He had needed this calm. His mind was at peace for the moment. All jumbled thoughts and tangled emotions lay calm as a pond without ripples.

The three where bathed in multicolored lights as the sun's rays filtered through the stain glass. "We are all going to hell," Naruto calmly laughed out.

Sasuke snorted in disbelieve. Karin just took the last hit of their remaining stash.

"No, just hear me out," Naruto continued, "I mean here we are, in a church surrounded by his Holy Father and what are we doing?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer, "we are smoking a blunt in font a statue depicting the crucifixion of Christ."

"Naruto just shut up. God made marijuana." Sasuke said with an unintentional chuckle, his head was a little fuzzy. "Man made alcohol; God made Marijuana, Which one do you trust more?"

Karin let out a bubble of laughter that was contagious. All three couldn't contain their laughter. They laughed until their stomachs ached and felt like they were going to piss all over themselves. Every time their laughter seemed to be dying down someone would start to giggle again sending them all back into hysterics. After what felt like a life time, the trio got control over themselves.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to break the silence "I'm fuckin' hungry."

Karin nodded her head to no one in particular, "Yeah I got the munchies bad."

Naruto hummed to himself in mock conversation. "Let's go to my house and eat. My father is never home anyways."

Sasuke and Karin quickly agreed, both choosing to ignore the bite behind Naruto's words at the mention of his father never being home.

***&$%&***

Naruto's house was nestled in a nice suburban neighborhood surprisingly no more than a few blocks from Sasuke's own home. It was the traditional American house with the white picket fence, and flowers that surrounded the stand up mail box at the end of the driveway; two car garage, and window boxes lining all the window ledges summed it up perfectly. And as Naruto unlocked the door and pushed it open, Karin and Sasuke followed the boy into his home.

The house was well furnished and the décor would make any gay man cum in his pants happily, but it felt…empty.

'_Yeah, a traditional American home; right down to the missing parents,'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke and Karin followed Naruto into the kitchen.

Naruto turned to his two guests with a renewing smile. "So what are you guys in the mood for?"

Karin took a seat at the table, and Sasuke hopped up onto the kitchen counter.

Karin scratched her chin in thought. Her brain power was still in Neutral due to their little pot party. "You got any mint Oreo cookies. I could devour a whole package with peanut butter smothered on top."

"You got it," Naruto said with a smile before ruffling through a few cabinets in search for Karin's desire. He set a plate of cookies and a tub of peanut butter in front of the ravenous girl who immediately tucked in.

Naruto turned to the silent ever watchful raven haired boy. He lifted a single eyebrow in question.

"I want to eat you," Sasuke stated with a straight face.

Karin started choking on her cookies. Naruto simply raised his other eyebrow unfazed. After being friends with Sasuke the last few months he realized the other boy just loved to get a rise out of him.

Giving a dramatic sigh Sasuke conceded, "Peanut butter sandwich with slices of banana in between."

Naruto chuckled but quickly assembled Sasuke's PBB sandwich. He quickly grabbed some purple seed-less grapes from the fridge to dip into the tub of peanut butter.

Karin laughed, "There's just something about smoking weed that makes you crave peanut butter."

Sasuke and Naruto could only snort in agreement. They ate in silence. After everyone was done eating, Naruto put their dishes into the dishwasher. Just as he was about to start the wash, jangling keys could be heard sliding into the front doors lock.

"Shit," Sasuke said. He was the first to run towards the back door.

"I think that's my dad!" Naruto said in panic, his high instantly vanishing.

"See you later Naruto," Karin called over her shoulder as she rushed out the back door with Sasuke.

***&$%&***

Naruto just barely got the back door shut, and locked before his father walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing home dad?" Naruto asked innocently.

Minato put down his briefcase before sighing. "I think a better question is why you are home?"

Naruto stiffened before slyly looking at the digital clock on the stove. School wasn't over for another hour.

"I wasn't feeling well," Naruto said quickly.

Minato sighed again before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Cut the crap Naruto, the school called to tell me you left one of your classes and never showed up at the nurse's office."

Naruto looked off to the side. His father's tired eyes trying to pierce through his lies. "I just didn't feel like being in class today ok."

"No not ok Naruto!" Minato said loudly. "Is this going to be a reoccurring thing now? After we worked this hard are you really going to let your chance at a scholarships flush down the toilet?"

Naruto felt rage bubbling to the surface. The darkness that lay ever present since his mothers passing rose within him like a tidal wave. It was all consuming and fierce.

"How hard _we_ worked for it," Naruto said darkly. The intensity of Naruto's unexpected glare caused Minato to take a step back. "What would you know of my hard work? You're never home! YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW ME ANYMORE!" Naruto finished with a yell of hurt and pain.

Minato's ire rose in response, "Don't you raise your voice to me young man! And how dare you swear in this house!"

Naruto was hysterical right now, "It's because you don't even listen to me! I feel like I'm all alone. I never see you anymore you spend more time with those fucking NUNS than –" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Minato rushed up to him and slapped him across the face.

"You're mother would be disgusted right now." Minato said angrily. As soon as the words left his mouth Minato knew he would never be able to repair the whole he just slammed into his son's chest. "Naruto I didn't mean…"

Minato couldn't even finish his words due to the look on his son's face.

Naruto couldn't breathe. Sound didn't exist outside of his own body. He could only hear the slowing beat of his heart, and his deep controlled breathes. It was like he was having an outer body experience. He could feel tears pouring down his face, and his body shook with whatever emotion was dominating his being. He felt lost, as if he had been abandoned on an isolated island.

The only thought that managed to seep into his stupider was a name; Sasuke.

Without looking back or evening pausing in his step, Naruto dashed out the back door. He ran down his drive way to the paved sidewalk. His feet carried him in the direction he remembered Sasuke saying his house was in. His thighs burned and ached. His lungs feel like they would explode, but still he pressed on.

'_I just need to get to Sasuke.' _

***&$%&***

**TBC**

**Authors Notes: **As always I was blown away by the response this story has generated so far. I can only thank those that took the time to review from the bottom of my heart.


	5. Learn My Lesson

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blond a few pews ahead of him.

_**Song inspiration for chapter V:**_

"…_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now  
You'd think that I'd somehow figure out  
That if you strike the match  
You're bound to feel the flame_

You think that I'd learn the cost of love  
Paid that price long enough  
But still I drive myself right through the pain  
Yeah, well it turns out, I haven't learned a thing…"

**Daughtry – **_**Learn My Lesson**_

**Chapter Five: **_Learn My Lesson _

***&$%&***

Naruto tried to calm his breath as he neared Sasuke house. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and his legs burned with an equally fierce heat. Some time along the way, his body had shifted to autopilot leaving no room for thought. He felt nothing but the fire that was consuming all of his being. He needed this tangible pain. It was familiar, and this he knew how to deal with it. The lurking sorrow beneath his breast bone was not something he could allow himself to feel; for if he did, a piece of him would never be the same. He would become broken with despair.

So he ran.

Sweat pouring down his face and back. He pushed himself harder, and faster as the pain grew. Desperation is his only driving force. A flicker of light, or rather a subconscious thought, broke though his numbness.

'_I need to see Sasuke'_

Finally, as if answer to Naruto's unspoken plea, Sasuke's front door came within view. His paced slowed to a jog, and then a casual like walk. His lungs heaved for air, forcing his neck muscles to relax in order to gulp down air. His bangs were stuck to his forehead. Exhaustion made his hand shake as he reached up to ring the door bell to the right of the door.

Minutes, which seemed like hours, seemed to pass before the door was pulled back and a petit woman, whom do to looks could only be described as Sasuke's mother, came into view.

"Oh hello dear, can I help you?" Mikoto asked with a small smile. She wasn't expecting any company, but due to the boys age she could only assume he was here to see Sasuke; which was odd considering her blithe son only brought home Karin.

'_Unless this is…'_ Mikoto's thoughts trailed off in expectation.

Naruto wanted to slap himself in the face, but instead he settled for scratching the back of his head sheepishly. In all his mindless running he never bothered to think whether or not Sasuke would even want him over, or if he could even have company. What if he worked late night shifts somewhere? In all honesty, Naruto still didn't know a lot about Sasuke.

Thinking it was too late to back out now, Naruto charged forward. "Um, good evening, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a friend of Sasuke's." He blurted out as if that explained everything.

Mikoto's smile grew. _'Ah, so he's the one! Sasuke's right, he has beautiful eyes…'_

"I've heard so much about you, please do come in. I am Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. You're welcome to visit anytime," Mikoto said while stepping aside to let the blond haired boy in. Once he entered she was quick to close the door behind her and call out for her wayward son.

"He's probably just getting dressed. He just showered a few minutes ago. Come keep me company in the kitchen until he comes down," She suggested with a bright smile that eased Naruto's nerves.

With a sigh of relief, Naruto followed Mikoto into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that this kind woman was the mother of such a demon. Well maybe not a demon, Naruto amended; after all, since he became friends with the other boy he realized that Sasuke would be better described as a carefree spirit.

Naruto watched the female version of Sasuke walk to the island in the middle of the kitchen with sure steps. Various mortars were set upon the marble top. Plants and herbs, that he didn't have a name for, sat in individual piles. A mix of; chamomile, lavender, and sage tickled his nose pleasantly.

Mikoto's hands worked quickly and surely. In an order Naruto couldn't comprehend, she added different herbs and plants into a mortar mashing them together. As is feeling his questioning eyes, Mikoto spoke up, "I am making a healing balm for a friend of mine. She fell while raking her yard yesterday."

Naruto nodded his head, and then began to look into the other mortars. "And what are these for?" He questioned with curiosity.

"That one" Mikoto pointed to the right of her without looking "is me prepping dried fruits and flowers for potpourri. And that one," she said while pointing to the right of the previously mentioned mortar, "is brownie mix for my Hash Brownies!"

Naruto almost started choking on his own saliva. There was no way Sasuke's mom meant what he thought she meant. "Hash Brownies…"

Mikoto smiled and then winked at the shell sharked boy, "Yes, as in fudge brownie mix and Marijuana."

"Mom stop it your scaring the poor boy," Sasuke dark sultry voice bit out playfully.

At the sounds of Sasuke's voice, Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the kitchens entrance. An unknown feeling shot through him that curled his toes and made the baby hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

'_Finally'_ He thought

***&$%&***

Sasuke was just pulling on some black jogging pants when he heard his mother calling for him. He quickly finished getting dressed and ran a hand through his damp hair. Without bothering with a t-shit, he made his way down the stairs. Following his mother's voice, he made his way to the kitchen.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight that greeted him.

Naruto Uzumaki was standing in the middle of his kitchen talking with his mother as if it was a natural everyday occurrence.

For a moment he couldn't bring himself to disturb this surreal scene before him. His heart was pumping a mile a minute in his ears. His lower gut tightened, and a tingly sensation spread within his chest.

'_I'm so pathetic,'_ He thought to himself in dismay.

Taking a deep breath, he willed his heart to steady. Slowly his gut unclenched, and the tingly sensation abated.

"Mom stop it your scaring the poor boy," his dark sultry voice bit out playfully.

The look on the other boys face was comical to say the least. His mother just smiled at him expectantly.

"Close your mouth, you're catching flies," Sasuke said playfully.

Naruto sputtered in annoyance, but did as the dark haired boy suggested. "Well hello to you too princess," Naruto said back once he recovered himself.

Sasuke could only smirk in reply. After all, he was on fucking cloud nine right now. "Let's go hang out in my room idiot."

Before both boys could exit the kitchen Mikoto's voice called out, "Would you like to stay for dinner Naruto?"

The blond haired boy smiled and replied in the positive, before following Sasuke up the stairs to the raven hairs bedroom.

As Sasuke led the Blond into his room, he had to will his awakening arousal away. After all, it wasn't everyday that your object of affection was alone with you in your room. As far as he was concerned, he was being a saint.

Without asking why Naruto had come to visit, Sasuke plopped down on one of the two beanie-chairs in front of his massive TV. "You like to play PS3?" He asked the other boy casually.

Naruto, not waiting for invitation, sat down next to the other boy. "Hell yeah, me and Play Station go way back. We are practically married!"

Sasuke smirked at the other boy. "Well you're about to get a divorce because I'm going to own your ass."

"Bring it on little Miss Muffed," Naruto said cockily. He was the master of gaming consoles.

Not bothering to reply to the obvious taunt, Sasuke simply said, "Tekken?"

"Street fighting is my mother fucking forte! I never lose!" Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Never say never idiot," Sasuke said while waiting for the system to read the disk he pushed in. Soon enough a notification popped up asking him if he wanted to load data from his memory card. He choose the 'New Game' option and profiles of different fighters came up.

After each boy picked their fighter the game began, and after two hours of playing Naruto threw down his controller.

"This is bullshit!" Naruto roared in outrage.

Sasuke couldn't help the real grin that spread over his face. "I told you idiot, never say never."

"What do you come home every day after school and just play games all day until you become a gaming God. What's your aspiration, to work for fucking New Game Informer!" Naruto accused childishly.

"I also masturbate, and do homework too," Sasuke replied cheekily.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke statement. He laughed until his sides hurt and his jaw started to ache. Sasuke could only smirk at his friend's epileptic fit. Honestly, inside, he was laughing his ass off just as hard.

Once Sasuke saw that the other boy could once again control himself, he spoke. "You can pick the next game."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke like a lunatic, and then nodded his head. He quickly scanned through the raven hairs massive collection. A few games stood out to him but most of them were RPG's. After a couple more minutes of looking through the shelves of video games, Naruto turned to the other boy.

"Do you just want to pay an RPG? We could just take turns," Naruto said as he held up the 'Ninja Chronicles.'

Sasuke nodded his head in consent while popping out the Tekken disk and putting it back in its case. Naruto placed the new disk in before taking a seat.

"Admit it" Sasuke voice spoke up as the two waited for the game to load, "You just don't want to see me kick your ass again."

Naruto could only glare. "Whatever asshole, you can play first."

Sasuke began playing while Naruto watched on in silence. A calm silence bathed the two. The only sound was the single controller switching hands as each boy took turns. Naruto had just died and it was Sasuke's turn.

Naruto broke the silence, "So you're not going to ask why I am here."

Sasuke answered without looking at his suddenly serious friend, "I'm not the prying type of person. Do you want to sleep over?"

Naruto nodded his head. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to bare the loneliness tonight.

"Does gay sex hurt?" Naruto asked randomly.

Sasuke whipped his head around so fast he almost broke his neck. He was speechless. Honestly, that question came out of left field. What could he say to something like that?

'_Want to find out?'_ Sasuke quickly shook the words from his head before he could blurt them out.

"Stop asking such gay fucking questions idiot," Sasuke said trying to down play the whole situation.

Before Naruto could reply, Mikoto called up to the boys to tell them dinner was ready.

"Come on idiot, let's go eat," Sasuke quickly said while standing up and walking out of his room towards the stairs expecting the other boy to follow him.

***&$%&***

Naruto and Sasuke trudged back into the raven hairs room with sluggish movements.

"Oh God I'm so stuffed I had to unbutton my jeans," Naruto grunted out. No sooner as the words left his lips, his zipper flew down on its own relieving the pressure against his stomach.

"No one told you to have second helpings of dinner as well as desert idiot," Sasuke replied without spite as he plopped down on his bed. He himself had eaten a little more then he should have, but he would rather die than tell his blond haired idiot.

Naruto could only roll his eyes as he plopped down on the computer chair near Sasuke's desk. "So where am I sleeping bastard?"

Sasuke froze at Naruto's seemingly innocent question. _'In my bed'_ Sasuke thought wickedly, but responded with, "My Floor?"

Naruto scrunched up his nose in distaste. "I'm your guest, why don't you sleep on the floor?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Honestly, what were they five? "Fine"

The blond headed menace was quiet for a moment before opening his mouth once again. "You might be a bastard but this is your room. I wouldn't make you sleep on the floor, let's just share your bed it's big enough anyways."

At the words 'share', and 'bed'; Sasuke cock began stiffening. _'Holy Shit this is not happening'_ Sasuke thought in panic. Trying to dissuade Naruto from crawling into bed with him and risk doing something stupid, He blurted the first thing that came to mind, "I might rape you."

Silence greeted the room penetrated every now and again by the sounds of crickets floating into the room from the open window.

Naruto only laughed at Sasuke's words. "Yeah sure, now move over."

Sasuke wanted to die.

Without further complaint, because after all Sasuke did give the other boy fair warning, rolled over to the farthest side of the bed. "Turn the lamp off before you get into bed."

"Aye, aye captain," Naruto said mockingly before taking off his pants to sleep solely in his boxers and t-shirt. Before hopping into bed he did as the raven haired boy asked, and turned the lamp off.

"Good night Sasuke," Naruto chimed before rolling onto his side putting his back towards Sasuke.

"Night" Sasuke grunted out. He was completely aroused at this point.

'_God must hate me,'_ Sasuke thought briefly before drifting off to sleep; all the while comforted by Naruto's presence.

***&$%&***

If Sasuke didn't love his dick so much, he would have cut if off and burned it right now. He meant it. His whole life has been one cruel cosmic joke after another. This morning was no different.

Like any healthy eight-teen year old, hormonal driven teenager, he had woken up with morning wood. His soldier was at full attention waiting for his commanding officer to give him his next orders. On any other _normal_ day, Sasuke wouldn't have hesitated on reaching down into his boxers with his right hand and begin jacking off with enough enthusiasm to make a sailor blush.

However, unlike any other morning, Sasuke was laying in his bed next Naruto Uzumaki.

'_Fuck…'_ was the only though that could penetrate his mind.

Upon waking up he had tried to will his soldier to stand down, but his dick had only hardened. It was as if it was saying, '_we are behind enemy lines, surrender is not an option!' _

Heat slowly crawled up his body bringing a flush to his cheeks. His testicles slowly began to tighten painfully. His arousal began to _ache_ with pure desire. He began to pant in restraint. He had never felt as horny in his entire life as he did now laying next to a prone and unconscious Naruto. His body was sweating and trembling. He needed to release now, God dame it.

'_Great, I can't get up and walk in this condition,' _Sasuke thought to himself in mild panic.

Sasuke looked back at the sleeping boy next to him. He was lying in the same position that he had fallen asleep in last night. He was on his side with his back facing him. He seemed completely knocked out. That was just fine with Sasuke.

'_Fuck it,'_ was his last thought as his right hand snuck under the elastic band of his boxers. As his hand came in contacted with his arousal he could feel how wet and rigidly hard he was. The initial contact made him hiss. He tried to keep quiet as he worked magic on himself. All the while he lay on his side watching Naruto's shoulders to see when the boy woke up.

It felt so fucking good! Sasuke couldn't help but let his eyes close for a minute in pure bliss. It had never felt this good, but then again he never had the object of his affection lying no more than a few inches away. He gulped down air as his pleasure started to spike. His hand sped up on its own accord.

'_Fuck yeah almost there…'_

Just as things were getting good, as usual, the world decided to fuck with Sasuke.

"Dude, you are not jacking off next to me…" Naruto's rough and sleepy voice grunted out.

Sasuke's hand stilled. This was just fucking great. There was no way he was getting out of this one. So why not just confess? "Just go back to sleep idiot."

"Dude, seriously…"Naruto groggily replied.

Sasuke was listening. Naruto's sleepy voice was turning him on even more. His hand slipped back into his boxers to stroke himself quietly. "Morning wood is a gift from God that shouldn't be squandered. Relax I won't jizz on yah."

Silence elapsed as Sasuke let his hand continue its steady pace. He couldn't believe this was happening. Time seem to tick by. It usually took Sasuke at least a half an hour to cum when he masturbated, and that was rounding down. On other days he could keep it up for over an hour.

"You not running a fucking marathon so there's no need to pace yourself, so just bust a nut already!" Naruto's tired and slightly pissed off voice rang out.

Sasuke's body without his permission, shot off like an A.K.A assault rifle, at Naruto's sudden command to cum. It came so suddenly, Sasuke had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Just as the awkwardness between them had started to set in, Sasuke's alarm went off signaling it was time to get up and ready for school.

"No!" Naruto whaled in distressed, "Curse this fucking world."

Sasuke just gave a brief content sigh before rolling over Naruto and standing up from bed. "It's time to get your ass up."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming princess," Naruto replied into his pillow. He hated mornings sometimes.

***&$%&***

As per the usual, Sasuke hopped into Naruto's car, and the two made their way to Karin's house to pick her up.

"Good morning ladies," Karin called out while she got in the car; a Dunkin' Donuts ice coffee in her hand.

Sasuke grunted his greeting before turning in his seat to glare at his best friend. "I know you didn't go get yourself an ice coffee without buying one for me."

Karin only laughed guiltily. "Ah, want some?"

Sasuke just sent her another glare before turning around and giving her the cold shoulder.

Naruto decided to pipe in, "That's shady Karin! I really need something to wake me up too!"

Karin slowly turned her guilty smile towards Naruto and tried the same tactic she used on the raven haired boy. "Want some?"

Before Naruto replied Sasuke spoke up. "Don't drink off her, you'll get trench mouth."

Naruto could only laugh at Sasuke's diss.

"You're such an asshole Sasuke," Karin roared in displeasure.

"So I've been told sweet heart," Sasuke said with a smirk.

The trio lapsed into a comfortable silence until Naruto pulled into the schools parking lot and parked his car. As they all got out, Karin broke the silence.

"So what the fuck are we going to do about Danzo," she asked as they walked towards the school's main entrance.

"Yeah Sasuke, I mean we can't let this go on now that we know some freaky shit is going on," Naruto added his two cents.

Sasuke opened the door and held it open for the other two to enter before replying. "No one will believe us unless we get him caught in the act."

Karin grinned, "What are you scheming Sasuke?"

Naruto's face lit up, "I love this Mission Impossible shit!"

Sasuke could only grin in reply. "I'll talk to you guys about it later," Sasuke replied quietly as a nun walked by. "For now keep it quiet guys. Danzo is going to be looking out for suspicious students. He's not going to want this to get out. Don't mention this to anyone else."

The two just nodded their heads while looking around suspiciously. It was just starting to dawn on them that Danzo could be planning something to get rid of whoever had witnessed his true character. "Either way he isn't going to sit idly by waiting for someone to go to the headmistress. He's going to try and smoke the person out and get them expelled."

"Let's meet up at lunch," Karin said before walking down a different hallway towards her homeroom.

"Yeah I'll meet up with you guys later," Sasuke replied as he split from them. All the while he kept his eye out for father Danzo. He had a feeling things were going to get ugly, and fast.

***&$%&***

The day progressed quickly, and before Sasuke realized it was time for lunch. He quickly grabbed his book bag and walked out of class towards the cafeteria. Before he could make it half way down the hall a hand shot out to stop him.

"Mr. Uchiha" Danzo's voice called from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke briefly froze before remembering to act nonchalant. He quickly side stepped the other mans out stretched hand. "_Father_ Danzo" he replied mockingly.

Danzo's eyes narrowed slightly before he caught himself. "Where are you headed to in such a hurry?"

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

Danzo, picking up on Sasuke's slight uneasiness smirked. "You wouldn't be off to smoke would you? Smoking is against the schools code." Danzo said while studying Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke didn't let his inner turmoil show on his face. Someone must have fucking told Danzo he liked to smoke during passing near the church, and if that were the case…

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm on my way to lunch," Sasuke replied calmly. At his words, Sasuke could see Danzo's convictions falter slightly.

Danzo tried his intimidating act again. "A little birdie told me they saw you by the church."

Again, Sasuke didn't let his true emotions show. Someone had tipped Danzo off. "Last time I checked, birds don't talk _'Father'_."

Danzo stared at him for a few minutes before breaking the silence. "Indeed they don't. Well I don't want to take up any more of your lunch time."

Danzo's words were clearly a dismissal. Sasuke nodded his head and turned around to walk towards the cafeteria. Before he could turn the corner Danzo's voice called out to him.

"Mr. Uchiha, it would be a shame if a certain friend of yours lost his chance at college scholarships due to him hanging around the wrong people." The threat cut the air.

'_He knows about Naruto and probably Karin too, shit.'_

Sasuke just waved his hand nonchalantly into the air before rounding the corner. He needed to find the other two fast.

Sasuke made it to the cafeteria and quickly scanned the many tables for Karin and Naruto. He spotted them towards the windows in a secluded corner. He quickly made his way towards them and took a seat across from Naruto next to Karin.

"He knows," was the first thing that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Shit, how?" Karin asked quietly.

"Someone who knows where I like to smoke told Danzo. He didn't seem too sure if I were the one to see him or not but he threatened to make sure Naruto lost his scholarship. It might just be a scare tactic to see how I would react, but either way theirs a rat around us," Sasuke said quietly.

"Fuck," Naruto hissed out angrily. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do is watch his movements first," Sasuke replied quietly as he scanned the area. "I think I know who our little rat is."

A thoughtful look passed over Naruto's face before realization dawned on his features, "Deidara?"

Sasuke could only nod his head in agreement.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Karin said while glaring into the table they sat at.

"Listen up guys" Sasuke said trying to get their attention. "We still have one up on Danzo. He's not entirely sure I was the one who had seen him; his speculating off the information given to him."

He paused as the two nodded their heads in understanding. "So we use that to our advantage. He's still going to be looking around at other suspicious kids. We need to lure him into a sense of security. Let a few weeks pass, and he'll think that perhaps no one had really seen him. When that happens, I'll lure him into trying to seduce me. All we need is for Sister Chiyo to walk in on him trying to get his jollies off and he'll be sacked." Sasuke finished quietly.

"No fucking way are you getting near that fucking pervert!" Naruto declared with such protectiveness, it warmed Sasuke's heart.

Karin stared at Sasuke contemplatively. "Do you think you could pull it off without getting hurt?"

"Karin you can't possibly be thinking of letting Sasuke do this!" Naruto angrily asked.

All the while Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Listen Naruto, this fucker needs to be caught. If we plan this out as a team I'm sure Sasuke will be fine. He's right and you know it Naruto! No one is going to believe us. This whole situation is unreal as it is" Karin bite back defensively.

Naruto just glared at the two before huffing out in agreement. "Fine, but if he hurts Sasuke, I'll kill him."

At the blond haired boys words Karin sent Sasuke a meaningful look.

Karin nodded her head in agreement as she stood from the table. "Well I'll leave you two ladies alone. The bells going to ring soon and I got chemistry next and it's all the way in C Wing."

"Talk to you later Karin," Naruto said with a strained smile.

Sasuke just waved her off. "Stop being stupid idiot. I'll be fine." Sasuke directed his words at the worried blond.

Naruto only stared Sasuke in the eyes for a moment. In such a short time the two had become inseparable. He needed Sasuke's companionship just as much as the raven needed his.

"I hope your right bastard," Naruto replied with a faint smile.

Sasuke only nodded his head. For his sake, he hoped everything went smoothly too.

***&$%&***

The bell rang signaling it was the end of fifth period and that the student body had five minutes to get to their last class of the day. As usual, Sasuke met up with Naruto in the hallways as they made their way to their last class of the day. Besides English class with Sister Chiyo, their art class was the only other class they shared. As the two neared their class, Sasuke felt a presence come up behind him. Quickly he turned around to address his stalker. Naruto quickly spun around too.

"Is this your new fuck body," Deidara's voice questioned as he eyed Naruto up and down.

"Fuck off" Sasuke replied flippantly.

Naruto didn't seem to want to let it go. "And if I am?

Sasuke couldn't believe the words coming out of Naruto's mouth. In the bottom of his heart he knew the other boy was just trying to get a rise out of Deidara. Nevertheless, he felt his spirit soar.

Deidara only sneered as an unknown emotion flitted over his face. "I always knew you were a butt pirate."

"Jealous?" Naruto asked calmly, hitting the nail on the head.

Deidara's look became deadly, and oddly enough he seemed hurt.

Before the situation could escalate, Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto wrapping an arm around the blond. "Mmmm and he's so good at it." Sasuke practically moaned.

The fire seemed to leave Deidara's eyes. Like a flower left out of the sun and forgotten in a vase, his cockiness crumbled away.

"Listen I just came to warn you," Deidara began quietly instantly catching both boys attention. With a quick look around the hallway that was thinning with people before continuing.

"I don't know what's going on but Aoi was summoned to Father Danzo's office again. I followed to see what the fuck was going on and I overheard them talking about finding whomever had seen them doing whatever it was they were doing in the fucking church."

"And you're telling us this because?" Naruto chimed in asking the question that was on the tip of Sasuke's tongue.

"Aoi mentioned your name and that you like to smoke out by the church. Now I don't know what the fuck is going on, but Aoi is my friends and if something serious is going on, I want in on it." Deidara finished with conviction.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a brief look before Sasuke replied. "Listen Deidara, when this shit hits the fan, trust me when I say you don't want to be anywhere near it. Just let it go."

Deidara went to protest but the late bell for sixth period rang interrupting him.

Taking their chance to leave, Sasuke and Naruto rushed in to class and took their seats. Both boys were quiet, lost in thought. Both of them realized how deep the situation really was. It was bigger than both of them. Whatever may come, and whatever trials they may face together, they were certain about one thing:

Danzo was going down.

***&$%&***

Their art class seemed to pass in a blur for Naruto and Sasuke. They quickly gathered their things and packed them away in to their backpacks.

"Does Karin need a ride home?" Naruto asked as they left the classroom walking towards the school's exit.

"Nah I got a text from her earlier saying she decided to go job hunting after school, and to hit her up if we decided to do something."Sasuke said as they walked through the parking lot towards Naruto's car.

Nothing was said until both boys got into the car and Naruto brought the engine to life.

"This whole Danzo ordeal is getting to me. You think we can trust Deidara? I was sure he was the rat." Naruto said in frustration as he backed up and exited the parking lot.

Sasuke thought over Naruto's and Deidara's words. "Deidara doesn't gain anything from lying."

Naruto snorted, "Then why give us the heads up? He could be working for Danzo."

Sasuke had already thought of that, but the look in Deidara's eyes was real. "He wasn't faking his concern."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke quickly as he turned down the raven haired boy's street. "He tricked you once Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't respond right away to Naruto's honest words. It was true; Deidara had fooled him, not because Deidara was a master con-artist but because Sasuke had let his own ego pull the wool over his eyes.

The car came to a stop before Sasuke's house, and Naruto killed the engine.

"What happen that day Sasuke?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"The pass is the pass Naruto. Let it be," was the only thing he could say. What happened with Deidara was a part of himself that Sasuke didn't want Naruto to know about. He never wanted Naruto to see that dirty side of him.

_Never _

Sasuke grabbed his backpack and got out of the car. The sun was already low in the sky. The nights were coming earlier giving warning to the coming winter.

As Sasuke began walking towards his front door, the idiot called out to him.

"If I need to, can I sleep over again Sasuke?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

Sasuke smiled to himself before turning around to answer the other boy. "You are always welcome Naruto, always."

The smile that blossomed onto Naruto's face warmed Sasuke from the inside out. Against his better judgment, Sasuke let another rare smile grace his face. He quickly waved the other boy off before turning around to continue his track to his house.

God did he love that idiots smile.

***&$%&***

Naruto entered his home with a heavy heart. As he put his keys down onto the side table by the door, he looked around at the emptiness that greeted him. This wasn't a home anymore; this was a tomb, a tomb of unforgettable memories.

Before Naruto could make it upstairs to his bedroom, his father's voice called out to him from the living room.

"Naruto is that you?"

Minato walked into the hallway with his arms crossed as if he were preparing for a confrontation.

Naruto couldn't speak. He felt dead inside. This house, which was once lively, beautiful, and filled with love, was like quicksand. It pulled everything from Naruto, he hated it now.

"I've been texting you all day," Minato pushed, trying to get a response from Naruto.

"I was in school" was all Naruto could say as he moved towards the staircase.

Minato was quick to block his path. "We need to talk Naruto."

The rage that he once felt always slumbering in his being was gone. He was numb. "I'm through with talking. It changes nothing. You will still go on working yourself into an early grave. And I will still be left all alone in this shell of a house."

"I've been trying Naruto, dame it" Minato said pleadingly.

"That's not good enough anymore dad. That hasn't been good enough for five years now." Naruto replied dispassionately.

"What do you want from me?" Minato asked exasperatedly.

"I want you to be a father! I want you to realize that although mom is dead I'M STILL HERE!" Tears were tracking down his face now. All his built up sorrow was choking him. "I've been right here dad, I've always have been."

Tears pricked at Minato's eyes. He had been such a fool.

Not waiting for a response, Naruto knew he wasn't going to get, he bypassed his father and went upstairs. He quickly got an overnight bag ready and went back down stairs. His father was standing exactly where he had left him.

Naruto grabbed his keys off his the side table, and opened the door. Before leaving he called over his shoulder to the older man, "When you learn how to live again without mom, let me know."

And then he left.

He drove to Sasuke's house without another thought. It didn't seem odd to him that he was planning on staying with the other boy house. He had asked him. He just couldn't stay in his house another night.

His confidence dimmed somewhat as he neared the front door. Thoughts of: 'Am_ I being a bother?'_ and '_what if Sasuke's busy?'_ entered Naruto's mind.

Before his hand could push the door bell, the front door pulled open revealing Mikoto illuminated in the light from the living room. "I've been expecting you Naruto, welcome back," she greeted with a genuine smile.

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke showed up behind his mother. "Hurry up and come in idiot, dinners ready and the plates are set," He said with a smirk.

For the first time since his mother died; he had felt like he had come home. A smile so bright it lit the night graced Naruto's face.

In this moment Naruto vowed to never let Sasuke go, and as he walked into the home that seemed like his own, he felt bathed in fortune.

'_I'll never let you go'_ Naruto vowed, _'Never.'_

***&$%&***

**TBC**

**Authors Note: **Truly, I am surprised once again; the amount of positive response this story is getting. It warms my heart. I've tried to respond to every review however, FF was giving me troubles on the last few reviews so if you haven't received a response from me, I apologies. 

**THANKS AGAIN!**


	6. A Message

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blond a few pews ahead of him.

BETA: I have a BETA now! I must give thanks to the wonderful: . She is my saving grace. She will be BETA-ing this story from now on, as well as cleaning up the previous chapters. SHE IS GOD! Lol

_**Song inspiration for chapter VI:**_

"…_And I'm not gonna take it back_

_And I'm not gonna say, "I don't mean that"_

_You're a target that I'm aiming at_

_But I'm nothing on my own_

_Got to get that message home_

_And I'm not gonna stand and wait_

_Not gonna leave it until it's much too late, oh_

_On a platform, I'm gonna stand and then say_

_That I'm nothing on my own_

_And I love you, please come home…"_

**Coldplay – **_**A Message**_

**Chapter Six: **_A Message _

***&$%&***

Sasuke leaned over the counter to adjust his line of sight. A brief look of lust flashed over his face before his usual smirk took root. Down aisle three, by the Wicken candles, a boy around his age was bending down browsing through several selections.

He couldn't help but lick his lips.

It was another mundane Sunday, and Sasuke was working at his mother's shop. Typically, he would be annoyed at the fact that he had to spend his precious day off from school working; surrounded by parasites known as customers. However, the 'clientele' for the day were hot skater boys that were more than worthy of his attention.

'_I need to get laid,'_ Sasuke thought as the other boy straightened from his indecent position.

The bell above the entrances chimed drawing Sasuke attention away from his eye candy. Karin entered the store with a grin on her face. Her eyes quickly spotted his slouched form over the register. She gave a salute to him as she walked down random aisle to get to the back.

"Top o' the morning to yah," Karin said with an Irish accent.

Sasuke could only raise an elegant eyebrow at her.

Without missing a beat, his red headed friend leaned on the counter to give him a hug. "Bet you, you can't guess what I had for breakfast!" Karin whispered conspiratorially.

"I'm guessing crack?" Sasuke replied with a warm smile.

Karin let out a mocking gasp of fake, unguarded horror. "How dare you!" She huffed and stomped a foot before a smile cracked open her face, "…I had Lucky Charms!"

Sasuke couldn't shake the smirk planted on his face, "I worry about you sometimes Karin."

She simply waved his concern away with a flick of her wrist. "So where's your lover boy at?"

"He's running late, something to do with his father, I think." Sasuke replied while straightening up and motioning Karin to push over so he could ring out a customer.

Black eyes met green. The boy he had been checking out earlier was now standing before him. He offered his ever present smirk to the other boy as he rang up his goods.

"Haven't seen you around before, do you not attend public school?" The other boy asked with a small smile of his own.

"Private actually," Sasuke replied conversationally while bagging the rung up goods.

"That's a shame; it would have been nice to see more of you. I'm Eric by the way" The brunette said cheekily.

Karin knew where this was going. It didn't take a mad scientist with a rocket engineering degree to see this _Eric_ was looking for a piece of ass. Usually she wouldn't have cared, I mean Sasuke was his own person, but not when Naruto could walk in any minute and catch onto the sexual vibes rattling the air. If Sasuke wanted to get his hands on their little feisty blond, he needed to step up his game.

That's where she came in, "Listen _Eric_, my friend here isn't single. So take your twink ass and sultry looks, and skedaddle."

Sasuke could only groan in annoyance.

Eric paid for his items as he glared at Karin. As quickly as he had come, he was gone. Karin could only smirk at his retreating back.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke asked stiffly.

"The real question is, what the fuck is your problem?" Karin shot back. "I thought you were going to try and woo Naruto earnestly now that you two are getting so close."

Sasuke just shook his head in annoyance. "I'm being realistic Karin. It's clear that Naruto only wants friendship from me. I'm not going to ruin what I've gained so far. Just fucking let it go ok."

Karin looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. Her eyes probing the depths of her friends being, looking for an answer to a question left unanswered. After a brief pause, her face softened. "Sasuke…" His name was said as a plea.

"Just forget it, okay? This is life, this is the real world - it's time to move the fuck on," Sasuke said cynically.

Karin's face hardened. "Since when have you been such a faggot Sasuke?"

"Oh give it a break Karin; I have enough on my plate." Sasuke replied with a hint of anger.

Silence reined on the two for a moment, both gauging where the other was going to strike next. This conversation was quickly becoming a battle field of words.

Karin, not one for beating around the bush, stepped up to the plate first. "I might just ask Naruto to the schools autumn dance."

Sasuke's eyes quickly heated up. "What are you playing at Karin?" He asked dangerously.

She merely stared back just as hard. "Oh come on Sasuke, you haven't made a move on Naruto since we've all became friends! He's a good catch, and if you're not going to step up to the buffet table then someone else will!"

He knew what Karin was trying to do. She was trying to light the fire that had once burned brighter then the sun within him; his insatiable, uncontrollable, desire for the blond haired idiot. However, with just a few careless sentences from Naruto, it had become nothing but smoldering ashes.

"_Do you have feelings for me?" Naruto asked honestly._

"_At first I found you attractive, but I don't have feeling for you," Sasuke lied smoothly._

"_Oh, ok. Good. To be honest I'm kind of relieved. It might have been awkward now that we're friends and everything," Naruto said with a smile._

"Just die," Sasuke sighed out in defiance.

Karin could help the smile that caressed her face. "You never know," she sang teasingly; "someone might have already asked him to go to the fall dance."

Before Sasuke could reply, a familiar voice cut him off.

"Asked who to the fall dance?" Naruto's heady voice asked as he marched up to the counter the two were leaning on.

Sasuke's breathe caught at the sight of Naruto. He was clad in a tight black long sleeved shirt, with a black vest, with an attached hood that had a cross with wings printed on the back. His dark blue jeans hugged his muscular thighs nicely. His favorite Vans adorned his feet. Hair was messily styled like always, and his blue eyes were just as breathtaking.

Karin smirked at the look Sasuke was subtly giving the other clueless boy. "Just shooting ideas with Sasuke as to who I should take as a date."

Naruto nodded "You got one Sasuke?"

Karin muttered under her breath and coughed; which cause Sasuke to say something along the lines of 'just choke and die.'

"Excluding creepy Danzo, there is a short supply of openly gay males at St Michael's, so no." He replied sarcastically.

"Point taken," Naruto said with a laugh that sent tingles up Sasuke's spine.

Karin took the time to mouth _'you got it bad'_ to Sasuke before Naruto looked over at her with a smile. "So do you have anyone in mind Naruto?"

Sasuke's ears perked up with interest. He felt evil for secretly wishing the other boy was going stag.

"Nah, I'm not into that stuff. I'm not gonna go" the blond replied with a shake of his head.

If Sasuke had any less self control, he would be doing jumping jacks.

"Now that all us ladies have gathered," Karin butted in, her voice taking on a more serious note; "It's time we put our plan into action against Danzo."

Naruto nodded his head before speaking, "It only took us a week to learn his rotating schedule. We know when he eats, shits, and sneaks around molesting boys with his eyes."

A shiver of disgust went down all their spines. "It's been two weeks, and not a word has reached any teachers about seeing him violating a student. For that, his suspicion has gone slack. He thinks he's in the clear." Karin said with seriousness. The smug look that Danzo had acquired was beyond disgusting.

"The past couple days I've been sending him sexual looks. At first he was suspicious, but now he seems more than interested. It will be any day now, that he asks me to meet him in the church, I'm sure of it." Sasuke said while looking around to see if any other customers needed help.

"I'm still against this. I don't trust that bastard, Sasuke. Dammit!" Naruto hissed out with heat radiating from his eyes.

Against their better judgment, Karin and Sasuke let a smile blossom upon their faces.

"What? What am I missing here? Stop smiling it's creepy!" Naruto demanded with a laugh as he shoved his shoulder against both of them.

"Poor innocent Naruto," Karin laughed out mockingly.

"I'll give you innocent…" Naruto yelled with a laugh.

"Now, now children your scaring the customers," Mikoto said with a smile as she appeared from the back storage room.

"Sorry Mikoto" Karin and Naruto chimed with smiles.

"Quit all right, dears" she assured them before turning to Sasuke. "Did you ask them yet?"

Sasuke shook his head in the negative. Before the two curious cats could inquire as to what his mother was referring to, he spoke up. "We would like the two of you, and your families of course, to join us for Thanksgiving dinner."

Karin smiled before responding, "That sounds lovely, but my family is leaving town to visit my grandmother for the holiday. Sorry."

Mikoto and Sasuke just nodded their heads in understanding before turning to see what Naruto's response would be.

Naruto was flabbergasted. Ever since his mother had passed away, he and his father would volunteer at the church on holidays. However, this time he was being offered to actually participate. Warmth spread throughout his chest. He had missed the simplest things in life like sharing a meal with family.

"My farther and I aren't exactly on speaking terms, but we would love to visit for dinner." Naruto said with honest thankfulness in his voice. This would be the perfect chance for his farther to prove himself.

"Well then, it's settled! I promise to make a delicious meal!" Mikoto said with delight. Since the passing of both her oldest son and husband, the house had been less lively. It would be nice to have a few new faces joining them in festivities. "Both you and your farther will also have the chance to participate in some Wicken customs!"

Naruto looked at Mikoto in bafflement. Before he could ask Mikoto what she meant, Mikoto spoke up again. "Now if you don't mind, my son needs to get back to work!" She proclaimed with a smile and a small shooing motion to the other two.

"We can take a hint," Karin said with a smile. "See you at school tomorrow Sasuke."

"Yeah, catch you later princess," Naruto teased with a grin.

Sasuke waved them off with a smirk before turning back to waiting customers. For once, his Sunday wasn't filled with boredom.

***&$%&***

The cold November air could chill a person to the bone. Autumn in New England, was worse than winter. The sharp, crisp, cold air seeped into your bones and joints. It felt like your whole being was suffering; a continuous ache that never left a person until after winter when they could thaw out in spring. Of course, New England doesn't really have a spring either, but that's a different matter.

The point being, Sasuke was fucking freezing his ass off waiting for Naruto to pick him up. Normally he would be waiting in the comfort of his warm house; not outside like a retarded penguin. However, Naruto had texted him and said he would be there in a few minutes.

That was fifteen minutes ago, and Sasuke was fucking pissed.

For a brief moment he contemplated going back inside and just staying home. After all, they were all going to be late to school now. Just as he was about to do just that, a familiar blue Impala came into view at the end of his street.

"About fucking time," Sasuke gushed out over his chapped lips, into the cold morning air. _'I need some chap stick'_ he thought with a frown.

As soon as the car came to a halt in front of him, he dived into the passenger seat. The heat from the radiator was in full swing.

"Just die," was his greeting.

Karin and Naruto just grimaced; Naruto wasting no time in pulling off, and continuing the drive to school.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke, I couldn't find my homework," Karin said sheepishly.

Sasuke turn around in his seat slowly to grill his best friend. Karin could only gulp at the seriousness in his eyes. "We don't get homework on Friday's Karin. Today is Monday; do you know what that means?" Sasuke asked with false calm.

The cat wasn't just out of the bag, it was fucking kicked and ran over. "Now Sasuke, there's no reason to get so angry…" She said, trying to pacify him.

"I tried to get her to hurry up, but she was taking forever to get ready!" Naruto blurted out trying to save his own skin.

"Geez, what the fuck Naruto?" Karin hollered.

"I'm not some captain of some sinking ship; you can brave the cold waters yourself." Naruto rushed out in slight panic. Occasionally he would glance at Sasuke to judge his ire.

Sasuke ignored the other two idiots in the car until they parked the car and got out. Honestly, he had no idea why he was friends with such retards.

"Danzo is going to make his move today," Sasuke bit out evenly.

The atmosphere between all three of them immediately changed as they became fully alert.

"How do you know for sure," Karin asked while scanning the campus.

Sasuke stopped at the main entrance, and turned his head to reply. "This is the perfect scenario he needs as an excuse to _'discipline' _me_._ He'll probably try to grab me after homeroom. If Naruto doesn't see me in first period, you guys know what to do."

Naruto and Karin gave each other looks before nodding their heads to Sasuke.

Late bell rang.

"See you guys on the flip side," Karin said as she walked off to her class.

Before Sasuke could walk off Naruto grabbed his arm. "I never agreed to this stupid plan in the first place." Naruto started; getting Sasuke's attention, "but if the plan starts to go sour, get the heck out of there."

Sasuke could only stare at the fierceness emanating from the blonds eyes. With that one look, Sasuke could tell the blond cared about him. It wasn't in the romantic sense, but it still warmed his heart.

"Don't be an idiot, everything's going to go as planned," Sasuke said with a small smirk for the blonds benefit.

"Well if it doesn't, know that I'll be there," Naruto reassured.

Not wanting to get sappy, Sasuke simply nodded his head and walked off to class. All the while he felt blue eyes starring a hole into his back.

***&$%&***

Homeroom ended in a blink of an eye, although that could have been because he had been late to class. Sasuke gathered up his book bag slowly. He wasn't in a rush to be trampled by students that were eager to leave the classroom. If he were going to die, it wouldn't be being stomped to death.

After most of the students had trickled out of class, he rose from his seat and began making his way out into the hallways. He didn't get more than ten feet from the room before a cold voice stopped him.

"I understand that you were late once again Mr. Uchiha, without a late slip no less," Danzo's voice carried over to him.

It was show time.

Sasuke turned around to confront Danzo with his ever present smirk. "I made homeroom," Sasuke pointed out with a like-I-give-a-shit attitude.

A sleazy smile worked its way onto Danzo's face. "An attitude like yours needs correcting, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow baiting the man further.

"Follow me Mr. Uchiha," Danzo leered as he turned around and began walking towards his office.

Sasuke followed at a slower pace. Checking to see if Danzo was looking, Sasuke sent a quick text to Naruto letting him know he was being led to father Danzo's office, and not the church.

As Danzo led through the many twist and turns to his office, he began his lecture. _'No doubt the ones he used to lure countless victims,'_ Sasuke thought with disgust.

"In this day in age, the young need to be disciplined early. If one were to leave a rotten grape upon the vine, the others would be soon to follow. One rotten apple can spoil a perfectly good apple pie," Danzo said with self satisfaction. His pants were already growing tight with the thoughts of what he would do to the delectable boy following behind him.

He paused briefly to open his office door, before allowing Sasuke to enter. "I'll straighten you out boy."

Sasuke only glanced at him briefly before walking into the dimly lit office. Before he could turn around a stun gun was placed at his back knocking him unconscious.

"Now is where the fun begins," Danzo said while locking the door behind him with a sinister look upon his face.

***&$%&***

Naruto tapped his pen in annoyance while looking up at the clock. First period had just began and Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

'_Looks like Danzo made his move'_ Naruto thought darkly.

He waited another ten minutes before asking to be excused to the nurse. Mrs. Chiyo gave him a glare but granted his request. Not waiting for a hall pass, Naruto hurried out of the classroom, heading to Karin's first period class.

Naruto quickly made his way through the corridors. It was silent as it should be. All students were in class 'learning'. He quickly reached Karin's class, and using the same tactic Sasuke had asked him to use before, he told the teacher Karin was needed in the Student Council room.

Once both were out into the hallways Karin spoke up, "Danzo has Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded his head. Although the plan was all going according to Sasuke's plan, something just didn't feel right. With a quick look at Karin their eyes met. Without uttering a word, they both broke out into a run towards the church.

As they ran, neither one noticed the shadow around the corner of lockers.

An uneasy sweat broke out on Naruto's forehead. By the time he and Karin reached the church a slight cramp had developed in his side. Before entering the church, he signaled for Karin to turn on the video camera, a red light flashed as she turned it on.

They entered cautiously, not really sure where the pair would be. Quick glances to the right and left brought their heart rates up.

Sasuke and Danzo weren't here.

"No, no, no, no, no," Karin began to chant in horror. They were supposed to be here!

Rushed footsteps were heard coming up from behind them. They whipped around to see if it was Danzo.

Deidara came to a halt before the two gasping.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto asked. They didn't have time for this shit.

"Aoi told me he saw you guys running down the hallway towards the church like fucking mad men, and whatever kind of shit you two are in Sasuke's sure to follow." Deidara said with a glare.

"This is bullshit; did Sasuke try to contact you to tell you there was a change of plans?" Karin asked the blond nervously. Things were going downhill and fast.

"No. Fuck," Naruto yelled as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Quickly he flipped it open and saw that he had a missed text from the raven haired boy.

Before Naruto could read the text to Karin, Deidara cut in. "Listen, Aoi told me what the fuck Danzo has been doing. He said that Danzo takes kids into his office and stuns them, when they wake up his already raped them. He uses that memory to lure them into the church and take advantage of them. He tells them, it's their fault, and that doing as he says is the only way to find forgiveness."

"Sasuke's with him right now," Naruto said with mounting panic. He dashed off back towards the school with Karin and Deidara on his tail.

"Listen, Danzo isn't just going to leave his door unlocked, and that thing is pure mahogany. Unless you're a 300 pound wrestler, were not getting in without a key," Deidara huffed out as they ran into the school building.

"Sister Chiyo has the keys to all offices. We need to get her," Karin said breathlessly.

Making a sharp turn, Naruto raced towards his English class. His legs felt like they were on fire, but he kept going. All that mattered now was getting to Sasuke, and making sure he was ok.

Sister Chiyo's class came into view, and without pausing to knock they barreled into the room.

"Sister please come with us!" Karin all but shouted. The class room went dead quiet.

"What's the meaning of this? I'll have you all expelled," she said in anger.

"We don't have time for this. Please sister, I think Sasuke is in danger," Naruto pleaded.

Sister Chiyo pursed her lips before saying, "class, you shall all remain quiet in self study until I return."

With a brisk pace, she followed the three students out into the hallway. They made their way quickly to father Danzo's office.

Chiyo was about to ask what was going on, but at the urgent looks on the three students' faces, she used her keys to unlock the office door.

The scene that met their eyes would be etched into their minds for all eternity.

***&$%&***

Sasuke came back to consciousness slowly. In his groggy state, he tried to take in his surroundings. He noticed instantly that he was bent over a big wooden desk, with his hands tied down above his head. The beginning stages of panic began to flutter in his chest.

"I had hoped that you would stay a sleep through this, but it seems you're more of a fighter then I had thought," Danzo's dark voice rang out into the otherwise quiet office.

"Let me go, you sick fuck," Sasuke demanded. This couldn't be happening.

Danzo circled around the table to come into Sasuke's line of sight. The raven blanched at what he saw. Danzo was rubbed his stiff shaft through his robs.

"My, my; aren't you a pretty little thing," He said with a lick of his lips. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you've been looking at me. I know you want this."

Sasuke couldn't help the shiver of disgust that racked his body. Danzo simply took the shivers as a sign of unbridled lust.

"Don't worry, daddy is going to give it to you," he whispered darkly before revealing his fully erect, four inch penis.

'_Not with that little thing you're not,'_ Sasuke couldn't help but think comically. I mean honestly, his middle finger was bigger. Still, he didn't want that worm anywhere near him.

"The fun is just about to begin," Danzo said softly as he moved away from Sasuke's line of sight. He made his way behind the wiggling teen.

Before Sasuke could kick the man, Danzo gripped his hips. Quickly, the older man removed Sasuke's school slacks and briefs.

"Get off me!" Sasuke continued to protest.

"Oh, I will, make no mistake about that," Danzo replied at he rubbed his hands over Sasuke's exposed globs. Without warning he stuck his index finger deep inside his anus.

"I'll fucking kill you," Sasuke said in pure venom.

He couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't the way he had planned it. Where the hell were Naruto and Karin? They were supposed to back him up. What the heck was going on?

Before Danzo could go any further; the door to the office unlocked, and four pairs of eyes locked onto him and the pervy priest.

All six occupants were frozen in place. Sasuke however, with the disgusting feel of Danzo's finger in his ass, broke the silence. "Untie me, and get his finger out of my ass!"

***&$%&***

Sasuke could only stare peevishly at his two friends as he sat on the bed in the nurse's office. The three of them had just finished giving their statements to the police. The police had told them that Danzo would be spending time behind bars for assaulting minors. However, because all the students he assaulted were over thirteen, he would probably only get three to five years in prison.

Sasuke could only mutter sarcastically, "There's justice. Rapists only get three to five years in prison; while people caught with crack get ten to fifteen years. "

He trailed off with his dark comedy upon seeing the moisture gathering in Karin's eyes, and the truly distraught look on Naruto's face.

"I'm so fucking sorry Sasuke. If I only checked my phone sooner I…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. Sorrow leaked from his eyes. Sasuke realized the boy had thought he had failed him.

"Listen guys; stop beating yourselves over the head. I told you he didn't rape me. The only thing he did was stick his finger in my ass. Big whoop, my doctor does that to me every year for my physical exam," Sasuke said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Karin couldn't stop the small smile that broke out on her face. "You're so retarded Sasuke."

"Yeah, and so is your mother," He replied with a smirk.

When Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, he was unprepared for the serious look that pinned him to his seat.

"I swear to God Sasuke, I'll never let you get hurt again," Naruto's statement was said like an oath.

'_Even from you'_ Sasuke thought sadly, but said, "I know, idiot."

A brilliant smile lit Naruto's face and Sasuke couldn't stop the fire that ignited in his belly, even if he wanted to.

'_Looks like the fire isn't out after all'_ He thought to himself before saying, "You better still be coming to Thanksgiving dinner retard, or I'll skin you alive."

"Yeah, bastard I'll be there. Just be sure to leave the hash out of the brownies this time; my dad's coming."

"I can't make any promises." Sasuke replied with an evil smirk.

"Oh, dear lord help us," Karin piped up mockingly.

As the three sat there kidding around, Sasuke could only feel thankful for this friendship. But in the sea of calm, Sasuke felt a storm brewing. He couldn't help but think how long this calm and ease would last. He only hoped that whatever tides and tribulations that were coming, wouldn't be enough to shake the walls he and his friends had created.

If only life was that simple…

***&$%&***

**TBC **


	7. Everything You Wanted

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blond a few pews ahead of him.

**WARNING:** This chapter is completely un-BETA'ed. If anyone is interested in BETA'ing this please let me know. For all the mistakes that might appear in this chapter, I apologize beforehand. I wrote this in two hours and can't bring myself to correct this chapter yet. Once again, this chapter is completely unpolished! This is writing in its up most raw form. I haven't even re-read it myself. I just really wanted to update for all my supporters.

_**Song inspiration for chapter VII:**_

"…_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things _

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why…"_

_**Vertical Horizon – Everything You Want**_

**Chapter Seven: **_Everything You Want_

***&$%&***

Sasuke watched his breath frost against the glass window as he looked out into the school courtyard. He, Karin, and Naruto had a self study period, and had decided to go to the library. He briefly looked over his shoulder at the few students littering the dimly lit room. He watched the librarian walk up and down the aisle of books, looking for unruly students; shushing the ones who dared to speak above a whisper.

Silently his gaze went back to scanning the dying foliage outside. Winter was almost upon them. The color of the leaves had already changed, and died; becoming nothing more than crunchy pieces of debris that turn to ash beneath the soles of pedestrians' feet. The wind was beginning to howl sending a chill straight to the bone. As one season came to an end, another was beginning.

'_God I fucking hate winter'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

Behind him he could hear Karin and Naruto go on and on about father Danzo's cover up. Not surprisingly, ST. Michael's didn't want the media hearing about another priest becoming a 'pedo bear'. Besides Aoi, about a dozen students had come forward to state that they had, in some way, been sexual assaulted by father Danzo at one point or another.

Sister Chiyo, now acting as the new Dean, had asked the students to keep a lid on their abuse stories. And just like that, Danzo was swept away by police. In a matter of hours his office was vacant, and his name plate ripped off his office door. It was like he never existed.

Sadly; due to the age of the students, and seeing as this is the first time Danzo was being convicted of molestation, he would probably only serve three years in prison and be out on parole before they knew it. It would seem that in the eyes of the _'justice system';_ a junkie getting caught with a small amount of crack would have to serve a minimum of ten years in jail, but a person that rapes and permanently destroys the lives of adolescences only gets a slap on the wrist.

'_They should just gas the mother fucker'_ Sasuke thought as a spark of anger ignited in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke forcefully pushed back the evil thoughts plaguing him as of late. He allowed his friends voice to wash into him. He was too tense. He knew Karin was starting to become suspicious. He was falling apart. He was slowly, but surely becoming consumed by an all encompassing NEED.

He no longer just wanted Naruto, he needed him.

The need was becoming a physical ache. It was tearing at his heart, and destroying his concentration. At one point he thought he was going insane. Were these feeling even normal? Was it natural to crave someone so much it hurt?

What was this feeling?

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a new comer. Immediately, Karin and Naruto went quiet, making him turn around in his chair to see who was interrupting their 'study' group.

Deidara stood before the group with determination in his eyes.

'_God he's like a cockroach'_ Sasuke couldn't help but think before shaking his head mentally.

He had been waiting to see when Deidara would try to corner him again. Although Sasuke was in a state of self loathing, he wasn't impervious to Deidara's lingering stares. He knew the other boy wanted to talk to him. About what, he wasn't sure. Either way, he didn't want to hear it.

"Can we talk?" Deidara asked Sasuke directly.

"I'd rather not" Sasuke said quickly. He just wanted to be left alone.

A flash of an unknown feeling crossed Deidara's face before anger took root. "Stop being such an ass, and talk to me."

Sasuke could only sigh. He wished he could go back in time, and not let himself ever get involved with the blond haired boy. Honestly, receiving oral favor didn't measure up to the hassle he was giving him.

"I have nothing to say" was his casual response.

"Than just listen," Deidara said determinately.

He didn't want to deal with this. He had too much shit on his plate. Without another word, he got up from his chair. He quickly grabbed his book-bag preparing to march out of the library. He needed to get the hell away from this hell hole. Fuck his remaining classes, there was always tomorrow.

Before Sasuke could make a hasty retreat, Deidara grabbed his arm. "Please, for fuck sakes don't just walk away from me," Deidara's pleading voice came pouring out.

Without a backwards glance, Sasuke ripped his arm away from the blond, and strode out of the library.

***&$%&***

Before Naruto could even finish standing from his seat, Karin held onto his arm to prevent him from going after the dark haired boy.

"Let him be Naruto," Karin's calm voice ruptured the silence. Before Naruto could complain, she turned her attention to Deidara. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but know this; Sasuke isn't interested in dating you."

Deidara only gifted the red head with a brief glance before walking out of the library.

"What the fuck is going on between them?" Naruto asked with a hint of concern and anger in his voice.

Karin turned to the irate blond in surprise. Why did Naruto care? "It's nothing to worry about," Karin said, trying to assure him.

"The vibes bouncing off of Deidara means more than nothing," Naruto said peevishly. He was sick of being left in the dark. "Is Deidara the cause of Sasuke's recent bout of emo-ness?"

'_So he has notice,'_ Karin thought silently. "Listen, there is a lot more to Sasuke then meets the eye."

"What's that suppose to mean. Stop with the whole cryptic shit, and tell me." Naruto said heatedly. If something was bothering his best friend he had a right to know damn it! Why was he the only one left guessing? Wasn't he and Sasuke friends? Didn't that mean anything?

Karin sighed before looking into Naruto's cerulean eyes. "It's not my story to tell, but if there was ever a person that should hear it, it would be you."

With just a few words, Karin had Naruto's undivided attention.

Karin sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Where did one start in bringing up buried memories? There was never an elegant way of beginning, and the ending was always morbid, but either way; she felt Naruto should know. After all, Sasuke isn't exactly Mr.-Caring-And-Sharing.

"Sasuke, despite his attractive looks, has always been a self made loner. He doesn't need groupies, or adoring friends to understand him. As long as he had his family, he never felt the need to let a lot of people into his world." Karin rushed out before pausing.

Naruto could only nod he's head in understanding. He knew that. The real question was why?

"His world began to crumble when his father was diagnosed with cancer. Within a year, just like that, he died." Karin said slowly and mournfully.

Naruto couldn't help but but in. "I know what it feels like to lose a parent. What I don't understand is why Sasuke is like the way he is?"

Karin shook her head. Naruto was only looking at the picture half finished. "Naruto, how did your mother die?"

Confused, Naruto could only stare into Karin's eyes for a minute. Slowly the words came to him, "A blood clot had formed in her body. On her way to work one morning, it traveled to her heart. She lost control of the car and…"

He couldn't finish, it was too much. He never recounted that story to anyone else, and to be honest, he never thought that he would.

A look of understanding passed Karin's eyes. "Have you ever wondered why Sasuke knew who you were as soon as you guys met in High school? Why he always antagonized you? Did you think it was just a coincidence?"

Naruto was at a loss. What was she getting at? "I don't understand why this has anything to do with Sasuke being the way he is."

"Naruto…," Karin once again paused, not knowing how to continue. "Itachi, Sasuke's older brother died six years ago. He had just started college, and as he was driving to school one morning he was caught in an accident. The driver in the other lane lost control and smashed into his side of the car.

Karin's voiced stopped before continuing, "The person driving that car was, Kushina Uzumaki; your mother."

"No…" Naruto voiced his disbelief. That wasn't possible! He would have known; he would have…

Without conscious thought, Karin reached out for Naruto's hand and squeezed it. "It was an accident. It wasn't anyone's fault Naruto. Sasuke knows that, and that's why he never said anything to you about it. But now you know. Sasuke, out of the three special people in his life at the time, had lost two of them. He was afraid to let anyone else in. He didn't want to feel that loss ever again."

"How didn't I know? I don't understand…" Naruto choked out. What did this mean? How could Sasuke forgive him?

"Losing your mom was the only thing going through your mind. It's not surprising that your family didn't take in the loss of a stranger. Sasuke doesn't blame anyone. But these events are what made Sasuke so closed off. His subconscious desire is to connect with other people in order to fill the void left within him. Thus he befriended me, and then you. However, he's afraid to get close to people in general, so he uses sex as a means to get close to people but not involved." Karin's voice trailed off. The rest could only be told by Sasuke. It's not her place to speculate.

After all, she could be wrong about Sasuke's feelings for Naruto.

Naruto sat in silence with his eyes trained on the wooden table top. His eyes traced the circular grains in the wood, as well as the numerous names carved into the wood work by students. His mind, for once, was empty; completely void. His chest however, was a bundle of nerves and feelings; the mass of feelings so over whelming he couldn't discern what exactly each one meant. He was becoming numb.

"_Oh God Sasuke…" _That lone thought pierced the inner void in his mind. And like a million times before, with just the mere remembrance of that one name, everything came snapping back into focus.

Without conscious thought, Naruto snatched his hand away from Karin, and stood up so fast his chair flew backwards while tumbling to the ground. The loud bang echoed throughout the library earning him a vicious sneer from the librarian. Wild, blue colored eyes searched Karin's face before looking into brown orbs. Karin could only nod her head at Naruto's frantic look subconsciously knowing he needed some form of permission to chase after Sasuke. He needed someone to understand that he felt his world was ending, and he needed to find the glue to piece it together.

Sasuke was his glue.

Karin did the only thing she could, she whispered oh so quietly, "Go…"

Like a race horse out of the gate, Naruto took off running out of the library. The squeaking soles of his sneakers echoed loudly against the walls of the hallways as he made his way to the exit of the school. From behind he could hear a teacher yelling for him to stop running in the halls, but he couldn't be bothered by them. His sole concentration was on finding Sasuke.

As he approached the exit, without slowing, he held out a hand like a line backer and plowed the door open. Not one to miss a beat, his other hand whipped out his cell phone from his pocket and speed dialed Sasuke's cell. It felt like an eternity as he listened to the phone ringing as he his feet pounded against the concrete towards the parking lot.

Just as he was about to hang up and try again, a gravelly voice answered on the other line. "What do you want idiot?"

Relief washed like a tsunami over Naruto. It was so vas and wonderful tears pricked his eyes. "Where the fuck are you?" He managed to huff out while coming to a dead stop.

"Smoking a fatty," Sasuke answered matter-of-factly.

Naruto couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on his face, "I didn't say 'what' I asked 'Where'."

Naruto could hear Sasuke snort through the line, "I'm hanging up douche bag…"

"Wait, wait!" Naruto laughed out in a rush. There was something about the dark haired boy that always made his heart feel lighter, as if the world wasn't as dark and lonely. However, just as suddenly, he remembered what started his mad goose chase. "Where are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke could hear Naruto's change of mood in his voice. Something was wrong, "Lying on the hood of my car in the school parking lot. Come to me."

Naruto took a deep breath as he listened to the line go dead. With a weary calmness he walked towards Sasuke's usual parking spot. Within a few minutes he spotted the source of his search. The blond had to come to a stop as he drank the sight before him in.

Just as he had said, Sasuke was perched on the hood of his car with his back propped up by the windshield. One long, elegant leg stretched out; the other propped up. Dark, hooded eyes, stared up at the vast sky while the chilly November's wind, swept his unruly locks around his face. Clasped in his right hand a joint burned brightly, and ever so slowly smoke drifted out through rosy pink lips.

Something about this moment made Naruto swallow dryly. Whether it was the chilly, crisp, autumn air or something else entirely, he wasn't sure.

"You just gonna stand there all day idiot?" Sasuke asked lazily, his head cocked to the side.

Naruto shook his head to clear his fogged mind. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming bastard."

Slowly the blond walked up to the car. Silently Sasuke made room for him. Without hesitation, Naruto took a seat next to the other boy. Just as quietly, Naruto accepted the joint passed to him, and took a drag. He inhaled deeply, holding the smoke inward for as long as he could before letting it escape in wisps through his lips. After another deep pull, Naruto passed the joint back to Sasuke.

Calm settled between them. It wasn't awkward, or pretentious. It was just the two of them basking in each other's presence. _'Just for a moment,'_ Naruto thought, _'just for this moment; I want to let the calm wash in.' _

And so it did. The calm washed over the two as they smoked. No noise except for the inhaling of their shared joint and the howling wind.

With a deep breath Naruto began, "Karin told me everything."

Silence greeted his proclamation. Sasuke took the last toke of his joint before answering. "What has she filled your head with now?"

"About my mom, and…Itachi," Naruto said slowly. As the words passed his lips, a stone seem to lodge in his throat. He couldn't breathe, nor speak any longer.

Sasuke gave a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes tight. Memories long since buried washed up behind his closed eyes. An overwhelming ache rose up within him. _'Fuck'_, was the only thought he seemed capable of thinking.

Sasuke didn't want to feel these emotions. He didn't want to deal with any of this shit. He needed something to fill the ach blossoming in his chest. It felt like he was drowning. Fuck, was there no one to help him? Without thinking he jumped off his car. His right hand grasped the keys in his back pocket as he walked over to the driver side door; before he could fling the door open, warm arms wrapped around his torso.

"I'm sorry…so fucking sorry," Naruto rasped out.

The ebony haired boy could only stare up at the unforgiving bright sky. The warmth of Naruto's embrace began to melt deep inside him. Sasuke watched his warm breath fog with the cool air. He felt so tired.

How could he tell Naruto that his resent 'bout of depression wasn't because of his brothers approaching anniversary, but rather because he wanted more from the blond than he had a right to ask for?

"God Sasuke…I would anything to trade places…" Naruto rambled on.

Anger so sharp and unrelenting snapped within Sasuke. In the blink of an eye he had Naruto in front of him and pushed up against his car door. Fire burned behind his eyes as he stared the blond idiot down.

Naruto coward back slightly from the intense look in the other boys eyes. Was what his mother done that unforgivable? Or course it was, could he expect anything else? His eyes closed in pain. The thought of losing Sasuke now after everything they had been through was beyond painful. Mournfully he bowed his head, no longer able to look upon Sasuke livid face.

Sasuke used his left hand to tilt Naruto's face up to his. Just as calmly he pressed his forehead against Naruto's. He waited until the blonde's eyes snapped open and focused on him before speaking.

"Stay!" Sasuke croaked out. His eyes began to prick with tears. "Don't you ever…EVER…talk about leaving me behind or I swear to God…" He had to pause, his emotions were going haywire. He usually had a firm grip on what he allowed others to see. "…I'd march right through those fucking pearly white gates and bring you fucking back!"

Naruto could only stare at the desperate look painted on Sasuke's face. In the back of his mind Karin's words played like a broken record:_ "…Sasuke, out of the three special people in his life at the time, had lost two of them. He was afraid to let anyone else in. He didn't want to feel that loss ever again."_

It was only as those words played back to him in his mind did Naruto realize his faux pas. Sasuke didn't want to lose him, and so he never thought to bring up how Itachi had died.

Without words, Naruto once again wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He held him close and tenderly. It felt like he was holding up the pillar to his world. He only then realized how important the other boy was to him, and how far their friendship had come.

A sobbing hic-up broke the moment, as the two quickly separated to look for the source of the noise.

Karin stood a few feet from them all rosy cheeked and teary eyed. "I fucking love you guys!" She sobbed warmly.

Her warm words brought a smile to both boys' faces. Sasuke let out a snort before saying, "You're such a 'tard Karin."

Naruto simply bounded over to the hic-upping girl, and gave her a hug. "Come here you big softy!"

Karin calmly got a hold of herself before hugging Naruto and smiling at Sasuke. "God I'm such a drama queen! I blame it on my menstrual period!"

Both boys grimaced. "What the fuck Karin, have some fucking grace," Sasuke growled out before muttering, "…disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah, dickwad; let's go out for coffee!" Karin said with a grin.

"I second that!" Naruto hooted while calling, "Shotgun!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes with a small smile. Honestly, he had no clue why he hung out with these idiots.

"Like hell you have shotgun Naruto, A lady must always sit in the front!" Karin hollered while diving for the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, well I'll let you know when I see one!" Naruto retorted while trying to pry the self proclaimed 'lady' from her seat.

Sasuke calmly slid into the driver's seat and slide his keys into the ignition bringing the car to life. "I don't care who sits in the front, but I'm about to take off so settled your shit, and sit down."

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare and Karin a scowl before surrendering the front seat and hopping into the back. "Fine, than I'm picking the fucking music!"

Without waiting for permission, Naruto hooked up his I-pod to the I-pod dock on the dash board. Within seconds Naruto had "Friday I'm in Love" by The Cure blasting from the speakers.

"Honestly Naruto, what the fuck?" Karin said with a mocking smile. Sasuke only raise an elegant eyebrow in the mirror at the dork in the back seat with a smile. Regardless of their reluctant attempts, Karin began to sing along loudly with Naruto, and Sasuke drummed his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel along to the music.

~I don't care if Monday's blue…~ Naruto sang out.

~Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too~ Karin sang out loud from the passenger window at the people walking on the sidewalk.

Together they looked at Sasuke to finish the course but he only shook his head, "Hell no."

Naruto begrudgingly picked up the next few lines. ~ Thursday I don't care about you, It's Friday I'm in love! ~

~ Monday you can fall apart Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart Oh, Thursday doesn't even start

Its Friday I'm in love ~ Karin's off keyed voice rang out while she laughed.

With a quick look at each other, the duo sang out the next few phrases together. ~ Saturday, wait

And Sunday always comes too late But Friday, never hesitate... ~

Sasuke could only smile at his two idiotically, completely moronic, but absolutely wonderful, people he called friends. For a moment he felt whole. Happiness flooded him, filling him to the brim and cresting over. It was these precious moments that made life feel like a mysteriously wonderful place. Without a second thought he sang out the next few lines to the song, effectively stunning his two dimwits.

~ It's such a gorgeous sight

To see you eat in the middle of the night

You can never get enough

Enough of this stuff

It's Friday, I'm in love ~

As Sasuke's surprisingly nice voice trailed off, his eyes locked with Naruto's. The words "I'm in love" seem to echo between them before Sasuke's eyes snapped back to the road.

Karin, sensing the mood change, didn't miss a beat as she stirred them into safer waters. "Turn here Sasuke, Dunkin' Donuts is right there."

Sasuke turned into the freshly tarred driveway and up to the drive-through intercom. "Hurry up and order what you want Karin" Sasuke prompted.

The trio waited while they listened to the crackling nose coming from the intercom before someone asked in a dead pan voice, "Welcome to D+D, how may I help you?"

Karin leaded over Sasuke to get closer to the evil contraption known as an 'intercom.' "I'd like a medium hazelnut hot coffee 7X7, with four Boston Cream donuts."

Naruto and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow at her quantity of donuts.

"What! I'm hungry, fuck off. What are you two the Jenny Craig police?"

Karin's tirade was cut short by the sound of the nasally voice crackling from the death box. "We are all out of Donuts miss."

The red head just stared at the evil box in disbelief. "You're telling me you're all out of donuts?"

A slight pause than, "Yes Miss."

"But this is a fucking DONUT shop!" Karin yelled in aspiration.

Crackling static greeted her before the nasal voice asked, "Will that complete your order?"

Karin gritted her teeth before saying, "…Just die…" she paused before continuing, "…and I'll have a bagel."

The disembodied voice rang out once again, "Your total is five thirty-five. Please drive up."

Sasuke put the car in gear before turning to Karin and saying, "You do realize he just probably spat in your coffee right?"

Naruto couldn't help the peal of laughter that busted from him at Karin's horrified look.

"Just drive!" Karin shouted as they raced from the parking lot back onto the main road without getting Karin's order.

Naruto managed to gasp out "Goddamn…scary…menstrual…periods!" between his loud laughter. Sasuke had to stop himself from outright laughing at Karin's soured expression.

"Just shut up and drive" Karin said with a grin. God, guys were so insensitive! But she couldn't deny how much she loved the two assholes sitting in the car with her as the sped down the freeway. Even with all their laughing and joking, Karin didn't miss the look the two boys shared through the mirror again.

'_Interesting…'_ She thought quietly with a smile creeping back onto her face. _'I wonder where this will lead.'_

With the windows up, and heat blasting, they turned up the music. With no destination in mind they drove on, letting the music direct them. After all, they were young, and for the moment; carefree. This was their time, and they were going to live it up to the fullest. Regardless of what the future had in store for them they had each other. And for the moment, that was enough.

In that moment, that thought was all that was needed.

Sasuke turned down the music for a moment to get the other two occupants attention, "Hey idiot."

"Yeah bastard," Naruto shot back with a cheeky smile.

"Don't forget, dinner at my house this Thanksgiving" Sasuke said while briefly looking into Naruto's eyes through the rearview mirror.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" The blond said before bumping shoulders with Sasuke to turn up the music.

"Get a room you two" Karin laughed out.

The trio simply smiled at each other before Karin once again turned up the music. This time they sang along to "Life is a Highway" as they drove down the freeway.

Damn it was good to feel so alive.

***&$%&***

I would like to thank all my precious reviewers. It is for you, that this new chapter has been uploaded. Thank you so much for the support! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and the many more to come!


	8. Possession

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blonde a few pews ahead of him.

**Beta thanks: **I would like to thank my two amazing BETA's; BookHippie, and Amazing Yaoi Addicts Anonymous.

_**Song inspiration for chapter VIII:**_

"…_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I_

_Wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear…"_

_**Sarah McLachlan – Possession **_

**Chapter Eight: **_Possession_

***&$%&***

"Happy Pre -Turkey Day Sasuke," Karin said cheerily. She had her cell phone tucked between her ear and shoulder as she painted her toenails a florescent pink. Her family was leaving for their relatives' house tomorrow, and she probably wouldn't get a chance to talk to him.

"Gobble, gobble," Was Sasuke smart return. He was busy helping his mother prep the food for dinner tomorrow. Not exactly 'fun', but it was the lesser evil. All the freaks came to his mother's store around the holidays.

"So is your husband still coming over tomorrow?" Karin asked casually as she continued to paint her nails. There was a brief pause before Sasuke heard cursing over the line, as she missed her nail and got nail polish on her skin.

"Yeah, and he's bringing his parental unit" the dark-haired boy replied as he peeled potatoes.

"Ah yes, the mysterious farther figure… I want a full report tomorrow! Don't leave anything out!" The red head rushed out. She would give her left testical, giving she had one, to be at Sasuke's tomorrow. But, alas, fate was her foe, and she was destined to spend her holiday with old people, where all of which, excluding her parents, were over the age of sixty, smelt like decaying bodies or formaldehyde, and were either already on oxygen tanks or about to be.

"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a twist; camel toes make me break out in hives," Sasuke grimaced out in disgust.

"Shut your face before I slap it with a used tampon," Karin supplied happily.

"Just die," the raven-haired boy replied blandly. A moment later Karin heard Mikoto enter the kitchen, telling Sasuke he had some other things to peel and slice. "Hey, Karin, I'll talk to you later, fag hag."

"Bye princess."

***&$%&***

Naruto watched as the rain spattered down before him as he rocked slowly on his porch swing. His right leg was bent with the sole of his foot placed on the seat, while he hugged his knee to his chest. His left foot provided the slight momentum he needed to swing; it pushing against the wooden floor boards of the porch. He watched silently as the tears from heaven soaked the earth. The sound of the pitter-pattering was relaxing, and watching the way the rain seemed to purify everything was mesmerizing.

His mind was on auto-pilot, fluttering across conscious and unconscious thoughts alike, before finally settling on his raven-haired best friend. Thoughts of Sasuke had been plaguing his mind as of late. Not knowing what was going on between Sasuke and Deidara was infuriating. To add fuel to the fire, he couldn't fathom why he was so angry in the first place. He tried chalking it up to the fact that he didn't want to share Sasuke's attention with anyone else; excluding Karin, of course, but that hardly dowsed the fire simmering inside him.

"_Am I jealous?"_ Naruto thought suddenly. The thought was laughable –what was there to be jealous about? It was clear that Sasuke had no interest in befriending the other blonde, so what was worrying him?

Naruto sighed audibly as he pushed his hoodie back, allowing his blonde hair to spring out. The sound of the screen door screeching open and banging closed reached his ears. The shuffling of slippers could be heard as his father walked over to the porch swing and took a seat beside his son.

The two swung in silence, neither willing the break the spell that the rain had cast upon them. Naruto's eyes traced the heavens, watching the angry clouds roll together in clusters as they poured their sorrows out, soaking the world below.

Minato was the first to shatter the silence. "We need to talk, Naruto."

Naruto simply tilted his head to the side, rested his cheek on his bent knee, and looked up at his father through his bangs. He knew this conversation was overdue. It was necessary, but nevertheless daunting. Trying to ignore it was like trying to ignore a pink elephant in a tutu–it just wasn't happening.

"When your mom died…" Minato paused, trying to gather his thoughts, "I felt so lost. For the first time in my life I thought my world was ending." The older blonde looked back out at the rain before continuing.

"And then I looked at you–you seemed so small and broken. I knew then that I had to suck it all up, and somehow piece our broken lives together. So I threw myself into the motions, and kept myself busy, hoping that the ache in my chest would lessen; that time would heal the hole in my heart.

"God, Naruto, I felt like a man possessed. I was sure that if I stopped; looked around, and noticed she was gone, I would disintegrate-" Minato's voice broke off. The raw emotion behind his every word brought tears to Naruto's eyes.

Naruto felt the tears slide down his face like the cleansing rain. All his pent up anger at his father washed away like ripples in a pond. For once, he and his father were on the same page. They were like strangers stranded on the same island; finding life and hope within each other.

"I..." Naruto had to pause, his throat constricting with emotion. Tears stung his eyes as he quickly wiped them away. "I was so angry, so hurt…" his throat closed up, but he pushed through it. "It felt like when mom died, you did too. I felt so alone, dad…so lonely" Naruto rasped out before covering his eyes with his hand. "I'm so ashamed of that anger…"

Without words, Minato grabbed his son and held him tight. He wept all his frustrations and uncertainties out, clinging to the last thing that kept him grounded to this world. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. God, I'm so sorry."

Slowly, the rain came to a stop. The ire of the storm was fading. The once dense, thick clouds were gradually dispersing and, with it, the past that haunted the Uzumaki family. The pink elephant in a tutu had been charted away, and the ghost in the closet ousted. As the two separated with small smiles and lighter hearts, a ray of light penetrated through the clouds.

Their hearts were calm, and the world kept spinning on its axis. That was how it should have been, and now, how it would be.

***&$%&***

_**~ My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and damn right its better than yours ~**_

"Oh God, someone destroy it," Sasuke grumbled from under his pillow. His cell phone rang continuously to Kelis's song 'Milkshake.'

After coming to the conclusion that, yes; he was now awake, and yes; the person calling was going to die in a sea of fire–hebegrudgingly picked up his cell phone. After unlocking the screen, he checked his caller ID.

"Fucking Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled. God, it was too early. After the hundredth round of _'My Milkshake'_ he answered. "You're going to burn in hell," was his standard greeting.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, asshole," Naruto huffed out. "What 'cha doing?"

"Masturbating," the raven said blandly.

"And then what?" Naruto prodded.

"Cumming" Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto sighed in frustration –Sasuke could be such a dick sometimes. "What time is dinner, dick head?"

"When the food is done"

The blonde could scream –honestly, was it too much trouble to get a straight answer?

Sensing the blonde's building ire, Sasuke decided to stop playing games and answer Naruto. "Dinner will be ready around four, so don't be late." Before Naruto could reply, the line went dead.

Sasuke let out a strangled huff as he came into his hand. He could be called a lot of things; however, a liar wasn't one of them. _'For the most part, anyways'_, Sasuke thought jokingly. He knew he had it bad when Naruto's voice alone made him cum.

The raven-haired boy grumbled to himself as he rolled out of bed. He sneered at the smeared liquid on his hand before taking off his boxers and wiping his hand on them.

"I need a shower," Sasuke said offhandedly as he walked to the bathroom to do just that. He only had a few hours before Naruto would be there with his dad. _'Oh joy.' _

***&$%&***

"Come on Naruto, we're going to be late!" Minato shouted as he jogged to his car. A minute later he heard the front door slam as his son came barreling over to the car, then jumped into the front passenger seat.

"Go, go, go," Naruto laughed excitedly as he hastily buckled his seatbelt. He couldn't explain why he was so excited at having Sasuke meet his father, but he was. Hell, anytime he was with his – at times moody – best friend he felt strangely content and ecstatic. He was like a long awaited breath of fresh air.

Minato could only smile at the ecstatic look on his son's face –it was clear to him that this 'Sasuke' was very dear to his son. A pang of sadness pinched at his heart with the thought of how much he had missed in his son's life. He vowed never to let that happen again.

"So tell me more about your two best friends," Minato asked as he pulled out of the driveway. He had asked Naruto earlier for directions to the boy's house, and was pleasantly surprised that they lived practically down the street. Not wanting to show up empty handed, they had decided to take the car so they could stop at a bakery along the way.

Naruto smiled sincerely at his inquiring father before turning the music on the radio up a bit. After fiddling with the heater, he answered, "Well, Karin is a being from another planet. She's like the glue to the three of us; she's sarcastic and funny. She reminds me a little of mom. Not so much in the way she acts, but in the warm feelings she can bring out of people, ya know?"

The older blonde nodded his head as the car came to a stop at a red light. "Do you have romantic feelings for her?"

"Oh, God no, she's just a friend," Naruto said with a weird look on his face. It was a cross between disgust and laughter.

Minato could only laugh at the look on Naruto's face before his eyes settled back on the road. They were almost to the bakery shop. "Ah, I see," Minato said casually as they finally pulled into the parking lot of 'L'verz' Bakery.' Quickly, he found a parking spot. After parking the car, he killed the engine and turned to Naruto to ask, "And how about Sasuke?"

A warm smile crossed his son's face. Naruto averted his eyes to look out the car's windshield. "Sasuke is…well, my everything." Naruto didn't know how else to put it. The raven haired boy was his enemy, his best friend, a brother, confidant, safety blanket, and everything in-between.

Chuckling to himself, he continued, "He's a depressing jerk,who has no manners, and sucks at being a best friend." Hurriedly, he hopped out of the car; slamming the door behind him.

Confusion marred Minato's face as he watched his son jog up to the bakery's entrance. Naruto had described Sasuke more along the lines of a lover, not a best friend. The glow on his son's face with the mention of the other boy was a little too bright, his smile a little too sincere, and the emotion behind his eyes a little too deep. What exactly was going on between them?

Minato shook his head as he got out of the car and followed his son into the bakery. It was clear that he was reading too deeply into things. After all, it was only natural that Naruto thought dearly of Sasuke; it was the first real friend he had had in a long time.

Silently, Minato watched as his son browsed through the cases that held numerous deserts. He had asked Naruto yesterday about Sasuke's mother. After hearing their families last name, he realized the connection between their similarly sad pasts. Minato had explained to Naruto that he had met her at the hospital when they both had to identify the bodies of their family members. His memory of her was blurred, seeing as how he wasn't in his right mind at the time.

Minato nodded at Naruto's selection of cheesecake: It had multiple slices of fresh fruit on top that looked mouth wateringly good. "So what church do they go to?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his father's question; a habit which was growing on him due to his best friend. "They don't go to church."

"Then, what religion are they? If not Catholic, surely they must be Christians?" Minato pushed.

"Paganism," Naruto replied airily as he accepted the boxed up cheesecake from the girl behind the counter. He thanked her and quickly made his way to the exit._ 'No pot brownies for us!' _he thought happily.

The older blonde almost tripped over himself at his son's response, "Witchcraft?"

Naruto ignored his father until they both got into the car and were heading towards Sasuke's house. "Dad it's not like that, don't be a 'tard. It's not like they have wands and pitch forks in their house. They don't cook out of cauldrons either, so relax," Naruto said with a laugh.

Minato gave Naruto a skeptical look, but didn't saying anything further. They had reached Sasuke's house. '_The outside of the house seems normal enough,'_ he thought to himself as he followed his son up to the front door. _'The inside remains to be seen.'_

***&$%&***

Sasuke exhaled slowly, watching the sweet smell of smoke curl up into the air before dissipating. Without looking, he passed the hose of the Hookah to his mother who sat beside him. Together they puffed away at the mix of herbs, dried fruit, and other 'special' ingredients.

Casually, he looked up at the clock,and noticed that it was ten past four –their guests were due to arrive any minute now. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the bell rang. He groaned silently at the thought of getting up from his comfortable seat on the couch.

"Oh, they are here!" Mikoto said happily as she puffed away on the Hookah. Sasuke could only smile at the sight of his glossy eyed mother slouched back on the couch.

As he approached the front door, Sasuke felt an odd flutter in his stomach. He simply chalked it up to indigestion. His hand grasped the brass door handle and opened it quickly. The sight in front of him stunned him for a moment; before him, Naruto stood with an older twin. Upon a second glance, he realized that the guy next to him was his father; Minato.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head at Sasuke's scrutiny, "Happy Thanksgiving, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face, "Hola doofus."

Minato smiled as Naruto sputtered with indignation. "I'm Minato, Naruto's father–you must be Sasuke," he said smoothly as he extended his hand to the teen. He quietly inspected the youth:He was, without a doubt, handsome –that is, if he went by the standards of the girls of this generation; which, sadly, consisted of Twilight and other various boy bands.

As the teen shook his hand, he couldn't help but laugh in his head at his own inner musings, _'Sorry Sasuke…I'm with Team Jacob.'_

"Nice to meet you, come in," Sasuke said after shaking hands with Minato. He moved aside to let the two enter and closed the door.

'_That sure as hell isn't a cauldron,' _Minato thought humorously.

Naruto could only sputter at the sight before him; Mikoto was sitting on the couch smoking from what looked like a giant marijuana bong!

"Welcome! I'm Mikoto; you must be Naruto's dad. It's so nice to finally meet you," Mikoto said cheerfully. "Please have a seat. Would you care to have a puff Minato? This is an exceptionally good batch of herbs."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh out loud. His mother was a riot, truly.

"Oh, God dad, I swear that isn't what it looks like!" Naruto hurried out. The last thing he wantedhis father to know was that Sasuke and his mother were pot heads! He shot a glare at Sasuke as if to say, 'What the HELL are you thinking! This is my father!'

"And how would you know what I thought it was," Minato asked with a playful glare.

"T.V!" Naruto shouted, "T.V has taught me what pot looks like, and certainly not because I have smoked it, or anything ridiculously like that! I mean honestly, what do you take me for?"

Sasuke's laughter escalated. God, the idiot was digging a hole for himself deeper and deeper with every word. "Shut up while you're ahead, idiot."

Minato could only chuckle. Calmly, he took a seat next to Mikoto as she handed him the hose to the hookah. "Now, this is only dried fruit and herbs right?" Minato asked as he placed his lips on the opening on the hose and took a deep breath. The smoke was light and smelt fruity, rather than a disgusting ash like smell cigarettes left behind. Under the fruit flavor was a taste of sandalwood and nutmeg. He wasn't a smoker, but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the pleasant taste and smell the herbs and fruit left behind.

"It's not like they would give you pot or anything, dad," Naruto laughed out nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Minato nodded his head in agreement as he took another drag. He gradually started to feel like his body was a little lighter. He felt happier than he had in a long time, and strangely overly hungry.

"Marijuana is an herb, and yes there's a ton in there!" Mikoto answered joyfully as if they were talking about cakes and rainbows.

Minato choked on the smoke he was inhaling, causing him to cough up a storm. Naruto could only sputter in horror at the scene unfolding before him. Sasuke was positively howling in laughter, and Mikoto only looked on with a smile.

"To get the best effects, you should hold the smoke in for a few seconds. Try it with your next toke," Mikoto offered helpfully.

After composing himself as best he could, Minato managed to rasp out, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Let's go eat," Sasuke offered as he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

In stunned silence, the two Uzumaki's followed their hosts into the dining room.

Naruto let the two adults pass him and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He pulled the other teen off to the side to hiss angrily in his ear. "What the hell, dude! Your mother just got my dad HIGH!"

Sasuke's smile, oddly enough, calmed Naruto's nerves instead of infuriating him further. "Relax idiot. Your dad seems fine, so no harm; no fowl." Before the blonde could yell at him further, Sasuke slipped out of his grasp and walked into the kitchen. All the while, trying to hide how much Naruto's touch affected him. He felt like his skin was on fire.

As they all took their seats, Mikoto brought the food to the table. There were platters of fresh fruit and vegetables. Warm smells of honey and cinnamon infused stuffing, spicy sweet potatoes, and garlic and herb roast beef.

"This all looks and smells amazing Mikoto," Minato said as his mouth began to water.

"Sasuke you lucky jerk, you never said your mother was a chef," Naruto jibbed playfully.

Sasuke just smiled and tucked into the food. Truthfully, he thought Naruto looked far more delicious, but he doubted the blonde would approve of his choice of words.

"You're too kind Minato, please dig in," Mikoto said warmly. "You too, son"

Sasuke gave her a queer look; clearly he was already eating.

"Not you dear, the blonde one," Mikoto supplied at Sasuke's raised eyebrow.

Warmth flooded through Naruto's chest. He couldn't hide his pleasure at hearing Mikoto's words from the other occupants at the table. He was truly touched.

"I apologize if I have offended you, Naruto; I just meant that I see you as family. I am glad Sasuke has people like you and your father in his life. You are both welcome here anytime," Mikoto assured as she too began to eat.

Naruto couldn't form words to properly thank Mikoto–it had been four years since he had a motherly figure in his life. It was a lot to take in.

Minato was also touched by Mikoto's words. Not knowing how to adequately thank her, he chose to change the topic. "So Sasuke, do you have a girlfriend?" He asked light heartedly.

Naruto could have choked. The situation went from slightly uncomfortable to HOLY HELL. Mikoto could only smile behind her glass of wine.

Innocent Minato simply smiled at the raven, as if to encourage the boy to open up as he took another bite of his tender roast beef.

"I prefer the salami," Sasuke said straight face. At Minato's confused look, he elaborated, "I'm gay."

Minato immediately began to choke on his food. Naruto wanted to stab himself in the head with his fork and take the easy road out. Honestly, could Sasuke show some tact? For heaven's sake!

After gulping down some water, Minato was able to breathe again. "I see" he horsed out. "Ah…um…well, pass the stuffing, please."

"With pleasure," Sasuke said with a hidden laugh as he passed them to the older man.

"So, who wants dessert?" Mikoto broke in with a smile.

"Oh yea, ma we…" Naruto broke off completely stunned. He couldn't believe that such a foreign word like ma could have slipped through his lips. It had been six years since he called another living person mom.

Seeing the perplexed and emotionally unstable look on Naruto's face, Sasuke spoke up. "It seems Minato and Naruto brought cheesecake mom. I'll go slice us up some."

"Thank you sweetie," Minato said with a small smile.

"So Mikoto, Naruto tells me your family follows the faith of Paganism," Minato said in hope of starting up another conversation.

Mikoto smiled before saying, "Ah yes, and I've put a spell on you and now your mine ~" She sang off key.

Minato smiled and let out a light laugh at her joke, "Hocus Pocus, that's a good movie."

Just then, Sasuke entered the room with the cheesecake. He cut a piece for everyone before digging into his own. "Is my mom giving you her impression of Winifred 'Winnie' Sanderson?" He asked light heartedly.

"Ten points forSlytherin!" Mikoto shouted playfully.

A roar of laughter surrounded the table, and just like that, the dinner continued. Each person took turns telling stories of their past, hopes for the future, and about their own spiritual beliefs. The atmosphere was warm between them all, as smiles were shared and jokes were told. It felt like one big family gathering. And, as the meeting came to an end, a wonderful memory was born within all of them.

"Thank you so much for dinner Mikoto, and for letting Naruto spend the night," Minato said with a small smile. It truly has been a wonderful evening. One of which, he wouldn't mind participating in again sometime.

"No need to thank me; it was a pleasure to have you and Naruto. You are both welcome anytime," Mikoto supplied sincerely.

Minato smiled and turned to Sasuke and his son. "It was very nice meeting you Sasuke," He said truthfully.

"Likewise," Sasuke said honestly.

Minato gave Naruto a tight hug before wishing everyone a goodnight and leaving.

"Well boys, I'm going to do the dishes and then head to bed early. Feel free to reheat anything if you get hungry," Mikoto said while giving them both hugs, and bidding them goodnight.

Sasuke and Naruto both wished Mikoto a goodnight before heading up to Sasuke's bedroom –both boys simultaneously collapsing onto Sasuke's bed. They laid quietly next to each other, the only source of light coming from the setting sun through the window blinds. They were too lazy and full to turn the lamp on.

Cannibalistic butterflies were eating the inside of Sasuke's stomach. It had been a while since he had laid this close to Naruto. His emotions were running haywire. He wanted nothing more than to roll on top of the un-expecting blonde and kiss him until he was sated. So Sasuke said just that.

"What would you do if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?" Sasuke's words seemed to echo in his bedroom. As soon as the sentence left his lips, his heart stopped. Time seemed to stand still as he waited with baited breath.

After what felt like an eternity, Naruto answered, "Do you?"

Silence greeted Naruto's question as an answer. What could Sasuke say? Did Naruto think he was kidding? Did he not realize how much courage it took him to say that? The big question was;was a kiss worth losing Naruto forever?

'_No, it's not,'_ Sasuke answered his own question in his troubled mind. Thus, his only answer to the blonde would be silence. After all, saying nothing was easier than the truth.

And Safer.

"Hey Sasuke," The blonde called for the other boys attention. "Let's be friends forever."

Sasuke's eyes stung in the darkness. The word _'friend'_ was like the last nail in his coffin; the sweetest torture. Lying next to the one you love in silence was bitter sweet. "Yeah…friends," He whispered back after composing himself. To lighten his own heart as well as the atmosphere, he blurted out, "So, can we have sex now?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Honestly, Sasuke always knew what to say to make him feel good. "You're a pig!"

"Oink, Oink," Sasuke said back teasingly. "Good night, doofus."

"Good night, ass wipe" Naruto returned before turning over and covering his self with a blanket.

Sasuke listened as the blonde's breathing evened out;drifting off into a deep slumber. Soon after, the raven-haired boy followed. That night he fell asleep with a heavy heart, and a tear streaked face.

***&$%&***

TBC

As always, reviews are an author's food so fucking FEED ME! Things are going to HEAT UP next chapter, so I all hope you brought your fans!


	9. Favorite Mistake

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blonde a few pews ahead of him.

**Beta thanks: **I would like to thank my two amazing BETA's; BookHippie, and amazing Yaoi Addicts Anonymous.

_**Song inspiration for chapter VIIII:**_

"…_Did you know when you go_

_It's the perfect ending_

_To the bad day I was just beginning_

_When you go all I know is_

_You're my favorite mistake…_

_Did you know, could you tell_

_You were the only one_

_That I ever loved_

_Now everything's so wrong_

_Did you see me walking by?_

_Did it ever make you cry?_

_You're my favorite mistake…"_

_**Sheryl Crow – Favorite Mistake**_

**Chapter Nine: **_Favorite Mistake_

***&$%&***

"God, you've got it bad Sasuke," Karin said seriously as she stuffed her face with French fries, her eyes scanning the food court for drool worthy boys. The mall always had a wide array of different people to scope out.

Sasuke tried to ignore the red haired menace next to him as he played with his own soggy fries. In all honesty, he knew that. He was well aware that his feelings for the blond idiot were more than just a crush; Naruto was on his mind day and night. It was as if the troublesome boy was imprinted on his very DNA. It was maddening, but it also left a warm feeling deep within him.

The feeling was unmistakable – love.

"Don't ignore me! I'm only saying this because we both know you can't just sit around being indecisive. You can either tell him and hope for the best, or you can keep it buried within and suffer. Either way you need to get over him. You need closure." Karin's voice was filled with concern and uncertainty.

Before Sasuke could respond, the subject of their heated debate walked up to them. "Sorry for the wait, the line for the Chinese food was ridiculous," Naruto said with a smile on his face as he took a seat at their round table.

Sasuke averted his eyes. Karin wasn't wrong; he needed to get over his feelings before something terrible happened. He wasn't prepared to lose Naruto. That certainly wasn't in his plans, so the only logical next step was redirecting his feelings towards someone else.

He ignored his two friends babbling next to him as he scanned the sea of faces in the mall. Surely there was someone he could dump his unwanted attraction on. Perhaps a bout of meaningless sex would dim his feelings for his best friend. He didn't need love, nor had he ever wanted it.

From across the food court by Hot Topic, Sasuke's eyes locked with sea green irises. The other boy was captivating. Dark, red locks framed a beautiful face. Kohl traced sea green eyes. He looked a little shorter than Sasuke, but held himself as if he were looking down on the earth from up above. The mysterious boy was decked out in a tight black shirt that had a care bear with rainbows on it. Tight red jeans seemed to be pasted on his legs. He was like a walking advertisement for the store he stood in front of.

"Earth to Sasuke, are you even listening bastard?" Naruto's irate voice rang through Sasuke's head.

Reluctantly, Sasuke pulled his gaze away from the intriguing boy and looked at his two friends. "Sorry, what was that doofus?"

"I said are we going to the autumn ball this week or not?"Naruto huffed out in aggravation.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before saying, "Not my scene. Let's just watch movies at my house then get drunk and high."

Karin let out a whoop of agreement. "Now that's my idea of an autumn ball!"

"I don't know about the whole 'drinking' thing but I wouldn't mind smoking a fatty," Naruto replied with a smile.

Sasuke's heart began to race at the mere sight of Naruto's smile. His blood began to heat up, a familiar stirring of pleasure began to build in his gut, and his pants were a little on the tight side. Before Sasuke could blurt out something stupid, he needed to get away. As he stood from the table, his two friends gave him a queer look.

"Relax drama queens, I just have to take a piss," Sasuke calmed them with a wicked smile before walking off towards the restrooms.

After pushing through the ocean of bodies in the food court, the raven haired boy made it to the men's restroom. With a sigh, he pushed the door open and walked up to the sinks to wash his hands. The bathroom seemed deserted, until he heard the door open and close behind him.

"The name's Gaara," a voice said from behind Sasuke.

Looking up into the mirror, Sasuke saw the boy he had been making eye contact with from across the food court.

"Sasuke," the raven replied before looking down at his hands as he rinsed them. The soap bubbles flowed from his hands down into the drain.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up at the feeling of a warm body leaning into his from behind. Gaara's breath grazed his neck as he locked eyes with the other boy through the mirror. He was hypnotized by Gaara's eyes as the other boy's hand reached down to grab the bulge between his legs. Slowly, the red haired boy moved his hand in rough circles, causing a hiss to escape Sasuke.

"You're hot, Mr. Uchiha," Gaara whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Gaara's voice broke the spell surrounding Sasuke. He quickly turned around and pushed the other boy off of him. "How do you know my last name?"

Gaara's smile didn't ease Sasuke's slight apprehension. "I use to attend St. Michael's before getting transferred to La Salle Academy."

Sasuke just nodded his head before walking towards the door. He didn't need another stalker. Before he could leave, Gaara's voice stopped him.

"Listen, I know you think I'm just another stalker trying to get a piece of the legendary Uchiha but when you get your head out of your ass, give me a call," Gaara's voice was light and unassuming as he slipped a piece of paper with his number on it into Sasuke's pocket. Just as soon as the boy had come, he left.

Sasuke rubbed the number in his pocket through his jeans. _'Is this the distraction I've been wanting?'_ He thought briefly before walking out of the bathroom and to his friends.

"Took you long enough, we were about to send the Coast Guard out for you," Karin said sassily as Sasuke took back his seat.

Bypassing his friends inquiries, Sasuke asked, "Who the fuck ate all of my fries?"

"Well, look at the time! We should head upstairs to the cinema our movie is about to start," Karin laughed out nervously.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I know it was you butt face,' before following her example and dumping his tray into the garbage.

"What are we watching again?" Naruto asked to break the tension. Sasuke had been acting weird since coming back from the bathroom.

"'Fast Five', Looks like it's going to be good," Karin answered as they made their way to the escalators.

The trio took the escalator to the top, and as Naruto was getting off he tripped. Quickly, Sasuke reached out to steady the blond.

"Watch out idiot," Sasuke said, lacking any real heat in his voice. Without thinking, his hand slid from the blond's arm to his hand, grasping hold as he continued to walk towards the ticket counter.

Heat flared through Sasuke's body from their conjoined hands. Fuck, he was holding Naruto's hand! Regardless, he couldn't bring himself to let go.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's hesitant voice rang out as the two caught up to Karin.

"Relax idiot, it's not like we are having sex" Sasuke's false nonchalant voice replied. He needed this contact. He was like a plant starved for water; wilted and turning yellow.

"What took you guys so long? I got our tickets already so let's head to the concession stand," Karin said with a smile and a quick look at their conjoined hands.

The trio battled their way through pubescent adolescents up to the concession stand. With a quick scan of the menu behind the counter, they came to the same conclusion –

"I'd have to sell my first unborn child just to buy a bag of popcorn and a small soda!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Honestly, five dollars for a small bag of popcorn. Where did they get the corn from, South America?" Karin said with disbelief.

Sasuke tugged on Naruto's hand to get the blond moving away from the concession counter. "Just forget it, those prices are highway robbery."

Karin nodded her head in agreement as she followed the two into the theater. The lights were dimmed, the only thing guiding Sasuke were the strips of lights on the stairs. Sasuke led them up the stairs to a row of seats that was unoccupied. He quickly took a seat, dragging Naruto down next to him and leaving the seat next to Naruto open for Karin.

"You can let go now Sasuke," Naruto said as he tugged at their conjoined hands.

Not knowing how to prolong their skin contact, Sasuke reluctantly let go. Instantly he missed the contact. Absentmindedly he rubbed at the number in his pocket. _'Yeah, a distraction'_ he thought sadly.

***&$%&***

"That movie was awesome, makes me want to drive like that!" Karin voiced loudly.

"EPICNESS," Naruto shouted in excitement!

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as they walked to the parking lot. He had to admit that the movie was put together really well, and the special effects were mind blowing. It did its job by distracting him from his troubles.

"So we still on for my house instead of the autumn ball?" Sasuke asked as they climbed into Naruto's car.

"I'll bring the liquor; you just make sure the hash brownies materialize." Karin said as she jumped into the back seat.

"Well if we are gonna be smoking on the ganja, then I'm going to have to sleep over," Naruto said as he brought the car to life and drove towards the exit. "My dad's still giving me the questioning eyes after the marijuana fiasco," he said pointedly, while shooting Sasuke a glare.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke said as butterflies assaulted his stomach.

"Then it's settled," Karin said before turning up the music as they drove home. She could for see some serious shit was about to hit the fan soon, but what it would entail she wasn't entirely sure. She could only hope that the consequences weren't too hard to repair.

***&$%&***

"It's about freakin' time!" Naruto complained loudly as Karin jumped into the front passenger seat of his car.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Karin gushed, ignoring the irate blond. They had to stop at the liquor store before heading to Sasuke's house for the evening.

"Yeah, yeah; sheesh," Naruto grumbled as his threw his car into gear. "Autobots, roll out!"

"Now we're talking!" She laughed out as she cranked up the stereo. Lyrics to "Barbie Girl" by Aqua blared inside the car, engulfing the two on their way to 'Mike's Liquor'.

Several stops signs and sharp corners later, Naruto pulled into the parking lot of their destination. The blond found a spot and parked quickly before turning to Karin.

"So how the hell is an eighteen year old girl going to by liquor? There's no way in hell you can walk in there and expect them not to card you," Naruto asked skeptically.

Karin let a Cheshire grin spread over her face. She had been bursting at the seams to explain how she was going to pull this scheme off. Hastily she reached into her right pocket to pull out her wallet. With her wallet in hand, she opened it and pulled out her fake I.D., handing it over to the astonished blonde.

"And that, my friend, is my mother fucking golden ticket!" Karin said proudly.

Naruto took the I.D reverently in hand to inspect it. He was almost impressed until he saw the name written on it. "McLOVIN?" he asked in disbelief. "You're going to go into there with a fake I.D that has the same name as the one used in SuperBad?"

Naruto couldn't stop the 'Are you retarded?' look from forming on his face.

Not wanting to hear any more discouraging words, Karin swiped her card back. She quickly stuffed it back into her wallet, then into her pocket. "Relax, I got this!" She insisted unflinchingly as she got out of the car and started walking towards the liquor stores entrance.

"I'm going to jail, I just know it," Naruto muttered as he followed her out of his car. This had 'FAILURE' written all over it.

Karin entered the store with Naruto in tow. All the while, the 'Mission Impossible' theme song was playing in her head on repeat. Casually, she browsed the aisles looking for Red Bull and Jägermeister. If they were going to get twisted, they were going do it with Jägerbombs!

Without hesitation, because it would surely tip off the cashier, she led Naruto to the checkout counter. She quickly put her goodies on the counter and waited patiently for them to be rung up. Ironically enough, the cashier looked Iraqi. She shot him a small smile before handing over the money she owed him. He gave her license a quick once over –resulting in nothing more than an eyebrow lift – and cashed her out. Not giving him a backwards glance, she had Naruto grab the heavy paper bag and rushed out of the store and towards the car.

"WOOHOO, clear sailing," Karin laughed out happily. She had done it! She had gotten away with it.

"I feel like a badass," Naruto said jokingly. He was just as surprised as the red head.

Just as the two accomplices reached the car, the cashier from inside the store came running out.

"Oh shit," Naruto whispered under his breath. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to his father. He was going to be grounded until he was in an old folk's home!

"Relax, I know their language," Karin whispered back uncertainly.

As the Iraq looking dude approached them, Karin began to speak, "I'm sorry my friend, what seems to be the problem here?"

Naruto could have smacked her! She was speaking in English with an Indian (quickie mart) accent. Bullshit, she didn't know his language. They were done for!

"Dude you forgot your change," The cashier said without an accent. "And I'm not Middle Eastern; I was born in New York dumbass."

Stunned, Karin could only respond in her Indian accent, "Thank you, come again."

With a glare, the cashier handed Naruto Karin's change and walked back to the store.

"Fuck, I almost pissed myself," Naruto huffed out in relief as the two jumped into the car.

"If he would have called the cops I would have had to pull a 'Fast Five' move right out of this parking lot!" Karin said hysterically. Her heart was pumping from the left over adrenalin in her body. "Fuck, that was a rush!"

Naruto could only nod his head in agreement as he pulled out of the parking lot and took off towards Sasuke's house. Every once in a while, he looked into his rearview mirror to make sure the Iraqi wannabe hadn't called the cops on them.

'_Karin's going to be the death of me'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

***&$%&***

Sasuke prepped his hydro marijuana bowl with the precision of a master. He set it on the table next to his bed as he rolled over to the other side of his mattress to grab his hidden stash of the 'good stuff'. With a quick twist of his body he rolled back over to his bedside table with his bag of goodies in hand. With the ease of an expert, he pulled out a few buds from his clear bag and placed them on a sheet of paper on his lap. Carefully, he broke up the buds, occasionally shimmying the paper downwards to get the seeds and twigs to roll away from his now broken buds.

The smell of the pot was aromatic. The THC of the buds stuck to his fingers, coating them in a sticky layer of -Holy fuck I'm getting high- residue. Without missing a beat, he unrolled a Dutch Master, slicing off the closed end and cutting it down the middle. He removed all the tobacco stuffed inside and threw it away in his waste paper basket besides his desk. He filled the empty leaf with his Mary Jane before rolling it up and licking the seam closed. The extra broken down bud was stuffed into his awaiting hydro bowl. His spread was holy enough to make even Bob Marley jealous.

Without knocking Mikoto walked into Sasuke's room, "I'm leaving sweetie. I have to pull an all-nighter at the shop for inventory. Try not to smoke too much reefer with Karin and Naruto."

Sasuke simply raised his famous eyebrow at his mother.

"Yes, yes, I know; knock before coming in," Mikoto said mockingly before blowing him a kiss and closing his door. Faintly Sasuke could hear her heels click down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind her.

"That woman drives me mad," Sasuke whispered teasingly to himself.

A moment later, his cell phone went off. Placing his bag of goodies into his side table drawer and putting his freshly rolled Dutch next to his Hydro bowl, he answered his cell phone.

"You here?" Sasuke asked, already knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, we are coming up," Karin answered in hyper mode. "I got the booze!"

Sasuke could only smile to himself before responding with, "Lock the door on your way in. I'm in my bedroom, come on up." Without waiting for a response, he hung up.

"Dick," Karin said to no one in particular before pushing the door open and leading Naruto in. "His highness is in his room. Lock the door behind you Naruto."

"Aye, aye my lady," Naruto responded as he followed her in, locking the door behind him.

The duo quickly made their way up the stairs to Sasuke's bedroom. Without knocking, Karin opened the door with a flourish. "The party has arrived bitches!"

Sasuke couldn't help the snort that escaped, and Naruto gave a chuckle as he placed the booze down on the computer desk. "Ooh, brownies."

"Sweet, don't mind if I do!" Karin laughed out as she picked up a square piece of holiness. "Does this have magic dust, or Sod in it?" She asked, brownie hovering near her lips as she readied to take a bite.

"You know I don't mess with pixie dust, that's straight up turf," Sasuke said with a sly smile.

"Hell yeah," Karin laughed out as she began to scarf down the epic square of goodness. Without a thought, she passed one to Naruto and Sasuke.

"What movie are we watching," Naruto asked casually as he plopped down onto the bed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch how Naruto licked his lips trying to collect the caramel that was oozing out with every bite. "Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Ooh I don't mind! I love me a piece of Johnny Depp," Karin gushed as she pulled the rolling computer chair up to the side of the bed and sat down, occasionally licking her fingers to soak up the gooey good stuff.

"How about Karas?" Naruto chimed in while gorging himself on another brownie.

"I have parts one and two," Sasuke offered while looking at Karin to see her thoughts on the matter.

"Fine, fine; I'll be too cocked later to remember what I'm watching anyways," The red head laughed out while wheeling herself over to Sasuke's movie collection. With both movies in hand, she wheeled over to his flat screen TV and loaded the first disk.

"Ok, who's up for their first drink?" Karin asked as she wheeled herself over the computer desk. Like a bartender, she had the booze out of the bag and uncapped. Sasuke condescendingly raised his hand before turning to Naruto to ask if he wanted one. Naruto gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh come on, don't be a party pooper. You're sleeping over Sasuke's house so it's not like you will be drinking and driving! Live a little," Karin shouted out half-assed.

"Way to lay on the peer pressure there Karin," Sasuke laughed out.

Karin merely sent Sasuke a glare before looking back at Naruto to see if he wanted her to fix him up a drink or not. After another pause, Naruto nodded his head in consent.

'_What the hell can happen?'_ Naruto thought as he watched Karin work her magic.

Karin quickly lined up three empty glasses and three shot glasses. She poured about half a glass worth of Red Bull in all three glasses. Then she filled all three shot glasses to the rim with Jägermeister. She handed Sasuke and Naruto both a glass of Red Bull and a shot glass of Jägermeister. Leading by example, she dropped her whole shot glass into the glass cup and drank the whole drink down in one go.

"Fuck, that first one's a bitch to get down," Karin hissed out while trying to catch her breath. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit and shot their drinks back.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick," Naruto said shakily. He already felt a little light-headed from the brownies. Now add in his first mixed drink, and he was feeling a little buzzed. It felt as if his stomach was about to cast _'Expelliarmus'_ on his innards

The movie played on as background noise as the three took turns puffing on the Dutch Sasuke had rolled. The smell of pot quickly floated through the room. The drinks started to go down smoother and their laughter got a little bit louder. They were completely relaxed as they got themselves hammered.

"So Karin, have you ever had a thing for anyone?" Naruto asked as he passed the Dutch to Sasuke, casually lying back on his elbow next to the raven haired boy.

Sasuke simply moaned in annoyance at Naruto's question before taking a hit from the Dutch. Their blunt was slowly diminishing, meaning they would have to fire up his bowl soon.

"In ninth grade, I met someone and fell in love," Karin said with an air of mystery.

Sasuke could only snort at Karin's choice of words.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Naruto asked in wonder. This was news to him. As far as Naruto knew, Karin was never into anyone. As a matter of fact, he was beginning to think she was a lesbian.

The girl in question had to pause the conversation as she took the last drag of their shared Dutch. As she exhaled, she signaled Sasuke to fire up the bong. She smiled at Naruto's eager eyes before wheeling over to the computer desk to fix them all another round of drinks. Once she was finished, she handed each glass to its respectful owner. With a quick 'cheers' they downed their Jägerbomb concoction. Sasuke wasted no time in firing up his water bong.

"He turned out to be gay," Karin answered with a laugh as she passed the bong to Sasuke.

"Oh God, that sucks," Naruto said remorsefully. "What was his name?"

Karin smiled before saying, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled as he smoked from his water bong.

Naruto sat stunned for a moment. What could he say to that? How could Karin be so nonchalant about having her heart torn into a million pieces?

"Don't give me that look, it all worked out. Sasuke can't change the fact that he has an adverse reaction to vaginas," Karin laughed, trying to lighten the mood. She was slowly getting smashed.

Naruto could only nod his head as he took a toke from the bong and passed it to the red head.

"Can we not talk as if I'm not in the room?" Sasuke laughed out.

All three burst out in laughter at no particular reason. They were high and feeling fucking fantastic. The glow surrounding them felt like it could last forever. Suddenly, Karin's cell phone went off. She wheeled herself over the desk to grab it. She quickly scanned the screen to read her incoming text message.

"Shit, my parents want me home," Karin whined out in disgust. What a total buzz kill.

"Want me to walk you?" Sasuke asked without hesitation.

"Nah, you're fucking wasted," Karin sighed out as she collected her things. "Be good guys, remember to use a condom!" She called out as she left, slamming the door closed and rushing down the stairs. A second later, the sound of the front door being slammed vibrated throughout the house.

The two boys continued to watch the second movie of Karas. After Karin's sudden departure, they had moved into a more comfortable position on the bed. They lay on their backs with their heads cushioned by pillows, eyes glued to the TV screen. Their heads were filled with a pleasant fog due to the heavy mix of marijuana and alcohol.

Sasuke had missed these shared moments between just the two of them. He had missed this close contact with Naruto. For a while now, his obsession with the boy was starting to drive a wedge between them. Slowly, he had noticed that he was pushing Naruto further away from him. Even now, he desperately desired him. Their arms were barely touching and he was already getting turned on. The ever persistent spark in his lower abdomen flared to life once again. The blood in his veins began to pump a little harder, his breath came a little shorter, and his eyes grew a little brighter as the fever of lust kicked in.

Naruto suddenly broke the silence between them. "What happened between you and Deidara?"

The quiet reigned for a moment more before Sasuke answered. "Why?"

"Because I don't like being left in the dark," Naruto responded, his eyes still locked to the TV.

"Don't worry about it," was Sasuke's curt answer.

At Sasuke's answer, Naruto's head snapped to the side to glare at him. "Why can't you ever just fucking answer the fucking question Sasuke? Are you two best fucking friends now or something?"

"He sucked me off," Sasuke quickly chimed in before the other boy could continue his rant.

Sasuke's statement instantly shut Naruto up. He didn't know what to say to that. Logically, it made sense. That could be the only possible connection between the two. Sasuke and Deidara were never friendly towards each other, nor were they really enemies. The lingering thought had passed the blond's thoughts before but he'd quickly dismissed it.

"What the fuck? What's wrong with you?" Naruto shouted in anger. He couldn't explain why he was upset. He was the one that had asked for the truth. Nevertheless, he felt an inexplicable rage begin to build inside of him.

'_And why the fuck wasn't Sasuke looking at him!'_ Naruto thoughts howled out. The mantra played over and over again in his head until he voiced it. "Fucking look at me dammit!"

Sasuke couldn't contain himself; he had already been at his breaking point. He snapped.

Without thoughts to consequences, Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto, lying between his legs. His lips clashed with the surprised blond's as he poured all of his anger, sadness, pain, fear, lust into that kiss. His lips sucked at Naruto's supple ones. His hips bucked, pressing his hardness against the surprised boy below him. He couldn't stop his hands from roaming all over, worshipping every inch of the blond, all the while never breaking his searing kiss; he didn't need air, he just needed to breathe Naruto in.

"What the fuck…" Naruto began to protest as he slowly came to his senses.

Sasuke tried to compose himself. It felt like he was falling apart, and yet coming back together more completely then he had ever done. Slowly his hands stopped their journey. His hips stopped their feverish thrusting, and his lips separated from the blondes. He kept his eyes clenched closed as he pushed his forehead against Naruto's.

"Can I keep you-" Sasuke whispered out pleadingly. How could he have ever thought that he had any control over this emotion? He had been an idiot to think that anyone would do. No one could ever measure up to Naruto. No one ever would.

"What the fuck is going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked timidly. He was confused. Not just by Sasuke's actions, but by his own. Why hadn't he pushed the other boy away yet? Was it because he knew this moment was too important to the raven haired boy?

Cautiously, Sasuke opened his eyes. He searched Naruto's eyes desperately for a sign that his kiss had meant something; anything! He needed Naruto to understand how much it had meant to him, and how much it was still affecting him.

Hi distraught gaze was only met with one of confusion.

Sasuke ripped himself from the blond and off the bed, backing away from his even more confused friend. Naruto's misunderstanding to his feelings hurt worse than straight out rejection. It was as if Naruto had complete trust in him not to over step their bounds of friendship, and thus was confused as to why Sasuke would suddenly choose to do so now.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's worried voice broke through the other boys scattered thoughts.

"I'm tired," Sasuke blurted out suddenly. He didn't want to deal with this. He was sick of hurting. He didn't need to hear Naruto's outright rejection; his look was more than enough.

Sensing Sasuke didn't want to talk about what just happened, Naruto rolled over facing the window. "Goodnight." What else could he say? He was willing to chalk it all up to being high and drunk. Why else would Sasuke kiss him?

After a moment's pause, Sasuke slid into bed far away from Naruto. He needed the solitude and blackness sleep promised him. He needed that void of darkness to pour all of his pain into. Maybe then; he could find some solace.

Maybe then, he could get some relief.

TBC

So there you guys have it; chapter nine! I read all of your reviews carefully and took in what you all liked, and disliked. I hope I was able to incorporate all little bit of what you all wanted. During the writing of this chapter, I suffered from a little bit of writers block. All I had to do to fix it was re-read all my reviews and it inspired me to continue.

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW AND SEND WORDS OF ENCOURGEMENT. THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO ALL OF YOU! :p


	10. Let Me Go

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blonde a few pews ahead of him.

**Un-Beta'ed (sp?) lol **

_**Song inspiration for chapter X:**_

"_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_But one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me…_

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_When I know what I'm going' through…_

_And you love me but you don't"_

_**3 Doors Down – Let Me Go**_

**Chapter Ten: **_Let Me Go_

***&$%&***

Sasuke never thought he could have sunk so low. He had locked himself in one of the stalls in the men's room. He put the lid down on the toilet so he could safely sit on his throne of loneliness. Anything was better than hearing Karin chase him around school asking him uncomfortable questions. Surely he could find a moments peace in his 4 X 6 self made prison.

"I know you're here fuck face!" Karin bellowed as she slammed open the door to the boy's bathroom.

'_Maybe not…' _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

Karin continued her rant, "Why the hell have you been avoiding Naruto for over a week? You should know by now how persistent I can be. I'll get the truth out of you one way or another buddy!"

Sasuke let out an audible sigh in dismay. Honestly, if he didn't have an image to up hold he would be pulling his hair out! "Are you aware Karin, that this is the men's bathroom? I always knew you were a tranny."

"Don't give me that Uchiha! What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Karin roared out.

"What everyone does in a bathroom Karin," Sasuke's voice calmly stated; licking at Karin's ire.

"Bullshit! Answer the fucking question cum wad!" Karin's stormy voice demanded through the door of the stall he was occupying.

Sasuke contemplated on telling her that he couldn't come out until he was done passing a HUGE bowl movement, but he had a feeling the irate red head would knock the door down. So with another sigh of aggravation, he opened the door and nearly came face-to-face with Karin's fist.

He just barely managed to dodge the angry girl's fist. Karin couldn't pull back her momentum, causing her hand to go right through the plastic safety cover of the toilet paper.

"You jerk! Why the hell did you move?" Karin howled in pain.

Sasuke simply gave a raised eyebrow in response. He wasn't stupid; taken her punches straight on was suicide. He had seen braver men fall to the power that is Karin. Without a backwards glance to see if she was ok, he walked out of the bathroom leaving her behind. He hadn't of taken more than two steps before the red head had him pushed up against the wall in the corridor.

"I always knew you would one day snap and try to rape me," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Cut the shit," Karin's voice was steady and serious. Sasuke knew the jokes were over.

Before answering, Sasuke pushed the girl a little ways away from him to get some breathing room. For a moment their eyes locked as the two studied each other; trying to gage the seriousness of the situation.

Sasuke broke first, "History is repeating its self Karin."

Karin couldn't help but look away. She knew what he was referring to. Karin had wanted Sasuke so much it had turned into a searing NEED. It almost destroyed their friendship. She had had to paste up the hole in her heart with drywall, and concrete screws in order to save what they had treasured. At the time, Karin had felt like she was dying. She now understood what Sasuke was doing. He was trying to create some distance between Naruto and himself so as to bury his feelings behind a wall under lock and key. He didn't want his desires to destroy his friendship with the blond.

"I'm drowning Kar," Sasuke whispered.

At the use of her nickname –something rare – Karin looked back at Sasuke; the sight almost killing her. The raven's ever present bubble of charm, charisma, and over whelming confidence was gone. The spark that made Sasuke, SASUKE, was missing.

"I can't seem to find the surface. Hell, I don't even know if I want to. This feeling has taken all of me." Sasuke said with dead eyes.

"Fuck Sasuke," was the only response she could give before hugging the other boy to her. The hug was over before she knew it, not that she expected anything less, as Sasuke pushed her away. Nevertheless, it was sweet.

"It gets easier," Were her words of solace.

Sasuke simply nodded his head as the two began to walk down the hall towards third period. Although he had accepted her words, Sasuke doubted it would ever get easier. This thing with Naruto was eating him whole, and somewhere deep inside him he could hear himself whisper-

'_Devour me'_

***&$%&***

"'Mystery Meat' sounds delicious," Naruto said sarcastically as he followed Karin and Sasuke over to a seat in the crowded cafeteria. "Some of this shit should come with a warning."

"Yeah like 'Bio Hazard; eat at your own risk'," Karin supplied lifelessly as she collapsed into a chair beside Sasuke, and across from Naruto.

Sasuke simply glared at the mysterious blob on Naruto's plate before inspecting his own. He had for gone the 'Mystery Meat' in favor of a salad. By the looks of things, his lunch didn't seem any better. The lettuce was brown around the edges. The tomatoes were pruning, and the onions were a little on the soggy side. Everything seemed to be swimming in a sea of Italian salad dressing.

"Disgusting," was the raven's only response as he pushed his food off to the side.

The trio were surrounded by a sea of clatter and background noise as students poured in to subject themselves to a suicidal death induced by 'Cafeteria Food'. Karin had busied herself with trying to push a fork through the brown brick on her plate. Sasuke stared off to the side looking at nothing and yet everything.

Naruto stared at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. Since last week, he could feel the raven haired boy drifting away from him. It was frustrating and maddening all at the same time. He had wanted to talk to the stubborn dick for over a week! Naruto knew that Sasuke was avoiding him, he just didn't know why. All he wanted to say was that he hadn't of taken what happen seriously. He knew Sasuke was just overly drunk and high. Naruto just wanted to put all of what happen behind them, and move on. He wanted things to be like how they used to be.

Something inside Naruto was rotting away at his very core. He couldn't say when Sasuke had become such a big part of his life. He guessed the other boy had always played some part. Whether it be an enemy or best friend, Sasuke has officially stamped his presences on Naruto's being. He was now his gravity; holding his world in place.

Before Naruto could open his mouth to tell Sasuke to stop ignoring him and being a dick; Deidara walked up to the table that they sat at.

"Sasuke we need to talk," Deidara said calmly. He was sick of the raven haired boy giving him the run around.

Naruto could practically growl with aggravation. _'Did this fuck face have to appear EVERYTIME he really needed to talk to Sasuke?'_

Sasuke gave Deidara a quick glace before continuing to look off into space. He could care less what the blonde wanted. As far as he was concerned there was nothing left to say. The blonde's pursuit was becoming overly tiresome. His visits were becoming habits which needed to be nipped in the butt early.

Deidara's voice broke through Sasuke's inner musings. "I know you don't feel like I'm worth any of your time. If you listen to what I have to say, I won't bother you anymore."

At the promise of possibly never having to deal with Deidara anymore, Sasuke nodded his head in consent. This drama between them had dragged on far too long. Their relationship was like a bad TV drama which should have ran off air a long time ago.

Without waiting for Deidara to spout out anything more, Sasuke got up from his seat and walked towards the cafeteria exit. Without pausing in his step he led the blonde to the school's gym. Once inside, Sasuke took a seat on the wooden bleachers. He didn't let it escape his thoughts as to how ironic it was to have their last meeting where it had all began.

Deidara choose to stand before the raven haired boy; watching his face intensely. Everything about Sasuke demanded your attention. The way his elegantly long fingers dug into his back pocket for his pack of cigarettes; shimming out a cancer stick and bringing it to his ruby lips. He watched as Sasuke's thumb applied just the right amount of pressure to the wheel of his Bic lighter before rolling down and sparking a fire to light his cigarette.

"I love you," Deidara said suddenly. It surprised him how easily it came out. But there it was, lying bare for the other boy to see, and to pick it apart however he saw fit.

Sasuke took a drag from his cigarette as he stared intensely at Deidara. If the blonde had said that a few weeks ago he would have told him to go fuck himself. Now however, it wasn't so easy for him to brush other people's feelings off. Because now he knew how it felt to be completely devoured by passion. He now knew how hot the flames could be, and how sickeningly sweet it felt to be tortured by love.

"You know what my answer is," Sasuke said calmly as he exhaled and leaned back resting his elbows on the higher bench behind him.

"You could learn to want me," Deidara pleaded. His feelings for Sasuke had morphed into genuine emotions. He wanted the raven haired boy more than ever.

Sasuke took his time studying Deidara's desperate face. He wondered briefly, if that would be how he would look if he had confessed to Naruto. Would he seem just as desperate and needy? Although it would be easy to make fun of Deidara and how pointless his confession was, but could he ever have enough courage to put into words how he felt? In a sense, Sasuke could say that the blonde was braver then he ever would be.

"No matter how hard the wind howls at a mountain, it will never bow to it. You can't force something that was never there to begin with Deidara," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Sorrow washed over Deidara's face before he grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders. "I'll make you want me!" He howled out in anguish as he smashed his lips roughly against Sasuke's. It only lasted for a second before Deidara was sent flying sideways and to the ground by a punch to his face.

***&$%&***

Naruto watched Sasuke and Deidara walk off towards the exit of the cafeteria. The only thing holding him in his seat was his surprise that Sasuke had willingly gone with the other blonde. Something within him had tightened at the thought of those two being alone together. Why couldn't Deidara say what he wanted here? Why the need to relocate?

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure Deidara isn't going to jump Sasuke again. I put the fear of God into him last time," Karin said trying to ease the tension building due to the raven haired boy's departure. Without a care for her surroundings she let out a loud burp. "That came from a deep dark place," Karin laughed out with pink dusting her cheeks.

The blonde ignored his friends –at times – hilarious banter as he stared at the door Sasuke and Deidara had passes through. Should he have stopped Sasuke? Should he go after him?

Karin sighed loudly as she pushed her food away from her. "If you're going to just sit there worrying about what those two are up to than just go. I'll be fine here on my own."

Naruto looked back a Karin to see if she truly didn't mind letting him leave. To his relief she seemed honestly ok. Not wanting to second guess her offer, Naruto grabbed his book bag and headed towards the exit of the cafeteria. He quickly made his way into the hallway dodging random students as he went. He walked until he came to a four way intersection in the corridor.

'_Which way did Sasuke go?'_ Naruto thought briefly before scanning each corridor for clues. Down the right corridor he noticed the door to the gym was ajar. Following his gut instinct, he let his feet lead the way.

Upon pulling the door open, Naruto quickly scanned the dimly lit area for Sasuke. The sight before him sat his world on fire.

***&$%&***

"Get your fucking hand off of him!" Naruto howled out in anger as he punched Deidara in the face.

Deidara supported his body on his right elbow as he lay on the gym floor; his left hand cradling his check. He looked up at the enraged blonde in surprise. That surprise quickly washed away in a tide of anger as he rolled back onto his feet.

"This has nothing to fucking do with you," Deidara shouted out in a fiery rage.

"It has everything to do with me!" Naruto spat out. Sasuke was his best friend; of course it had something to do with him!

"I love him!" Deidara proclaimed in anger as if that alone meant Naruto had no right to claim exclusiveness on Sasuke.

"That's disgusting," Naruto yelled out caught up in the momentum. It was only after those two words had left his mouth that he realized how awful they had sounded.

Silence reined in the gymnasium. It bounced off of the rooms four walls and splashed upon their ear drums. And like a speck of dust, it settled down around them.

Sasuke felt the weight of his emotions crush him. Naruto's words ringing in his ears. The sol thought that Naruto felt the love between two males was disgusting; tore at his very soul. It forced him to the conclusion that Naruto must think he's disgusting. After all, whether the blonde knew it or not, he was inexplicably in love with him.

In this moment, Sasuke never hated himself more. Nor could he ever be more disgusted by his own feelings. He felt ashamed, and hollow.

"God Sasuke, I didn't mean it like that," Naruto's voice sounded weak under the pressure of silence. What had he done?

There were no words that could describe Sasuke's pain. Nor were there any antidotes to cure it. All his emotions jumbled in his head until he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He needed to get out of there. Without thinking, he got up and dashed for the exit of the gym.

"Fuck Sasuke, wait!" Naruto called out frantically to Sasuke. How could he have been so stupid!

Sasuke didn't look back as he bolted out of the door and took off through the school towards the exit. He needed to get the hell out of there.

Before Naruto could chase after Sasuke, Deidara grabbed him by the arm. "What do you want from him?"

Naruto shook Deidara's hand off of him before staring questioningly at the other boy. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? I don't want anything from him!"

Deidara could only shake his head at Naruto's ignorance. "What if Sasuke wants something from you?"

"I would give him anything," Naruto responded quickly. Sasuke was a dare friend to him, why wouldn't he try to make Sasuke happy?

"If you're not prepared to give him what he needs, than help him let you go!" Deidara howled in anger. Couldn't the blonde see what was right in front of him? It was plain as day that Sasuke loved Naruto more than just a plutonic sense.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Naruto shouted angrily. What the fuck was going on? What was everyone seeing that he couldn't?

"Do you love Sasuke?" Deidara asked plainly.

Naruto searched for an answer inside himself. Of course he loved the other boy, they were best friends! How couldn't he love a person that was a big part of his life? The thought only was preposterous.

Seeing the confusion on Naruto's face, Deidara continued "There may come a time when you'll have to choose just how much you love Sasuke verses what is best for him."

Naruto didn't have time to listen to Deidara's nonsense he needed to find Sasuke. He ran for the door and out into the corridor. _'Fuck! Where did you go Sasuke?'_

All thoughts had fled Naruto as he ran towards the exit of the school. Something told him Sasuke was headed for his car. With speed that could have put a wide receiver to shame, Naruto burst out of the back doors leading outside. Rain from the heavens poured upon him as he ran blindly towards the student parking lot. The water pelting the earth was thick and unrelenting. In an instant his cloths were soaked, but none of that mattered. All that he cared about was finding Sasuke.

In the distance he spotted a dark silhouette jogging to the far side of the parking lot. Ignoring the searing pain spreading through his thighs, Naruto picked up his pace. He couldn't let Sasuke get away. Every fiber of his body told him he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called out to the figure repeatedly as he gained ground. The rain was clouding his vision.

He barreled into the figure pushing him up against the side of a car. Although equally soaked to the bone, Naruto could tell immediately that this was Sasuke. A small part of him rejoiced at not allowing the other boy to get away.

"FOR FUCK SAKE I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Naruto screamed above the roar of the pouring rain; all the while pushing Sasuke more firmly against the car and himself. "I could never see you as disgusting Sasuke, NEVER!"

Sasuke could only stare at the soaked blonde before him. His heart lurched into his throat, while cannibalistic butterflies ate at his gut. What he wouldn't give to press his lips against those pouty lips. To taste the forbidden fruit dangled before him.

"I want you," Sasuke's voice rang out cutting through the rain. He couldn't fight it. The words had bubbled up from his throat and had forced their way out from between his pursed lips.

"What?" Naruto asked, sure he had heard wrong over the pouring rain. Before Sasuke could respond he opened the car door and pushed them both inside. The slam of the door greeted the two as they sat in the front seat safe from the unforgiving rain.

"You asked me once, if I liked you," Sasuke said as he stared out of the window shield at the torrents of rain. "Do you remember?"

Naruto thought back to the time when they first had hung out as friends in the mall. He had asked if Sasuke had romantic feelings for him. Sasuke had said he didn't. "Yeah, I remember."

Sasuke nodded his head as he watched the rain hypnotized. "I lied," he whispered under the sound of pelting rain.

"What did you say," Naruto asked as he scooted closer. It was hard to hear over the storm outside.

Sasuke shook his head at his foolishness. What had he been thinking? He was an idiot to think Naruto could love him more than he already did. He was greedy to hope for more. "Nothing, I'm cold. Let's get the fuck out of here," He said instead as he handed his car keys over to the blond. He just wanted to get home and take a hot shower.

The ride towards Sasuke's house was somber. Neither could pin point where the awkwardness began and ended. The freezing rain eventually stopped its insistent patter leaving behind soaked earth and disintegrated leaves. Most of the remaining residue would probably freeze over through the cold night.

The ride home, which had at first seemed to go on forever, was over. It had ended too fast. Words wouldn't come to either of them. What could someone say in the face of whirling emotions?

Naruto parked Sasuke's car in front of his house, unsure on what to say but knowing silence wasn't an option. He could feel that something more needed to be said. "Sasuke, whatever is wrong between us, I want to fix it. You're too important to me to let us stay broken like this. Please, tell me what I have to do to make this right."

Sasuke let Naruto's words wash over him. God he was a mess. This whole situation had spiraled out of control. He didn't know what to do anymore. There was no cookie cutter recipe for making Naruto miraculously like boys. He either did, or didn't. No matter how he looked at the equation, he was left with the same answer.

"_Naruto couldn't love him."_

"We are going to be just fine Naruto, nothing has changed." Sasuke voice was calm as he looked down at his hand positioned on the door handle.

Naruto studied Sasuke's profile, trying to gage his sincerity. "Friends still?" He asked uncertainly.

Sasuke felt Naruto's words rip out his heart. "Yeah friends," he forced out.

The blond could only nod his head as he handed Sasuke his keys. Both boys got out of the car. Without words, Sasuke walked up his drive way towards his front door. Naruto's words stopping him.

"You mean the world to me Sasuke." Naruto's voice was genuine. "I hope you know that."

Sasuke could only nod his head back towards Naruto as he watched the boy walk down the street towards his own home. A lump had lodged its self in Sasuke's throat. Words couldn't seem to bubble above it. He felt mute, and perhaps that was for the best. Who knew what his traitorous mouth would spew, or what dark secrete it would reveal. He was enough pain as is; he didn't need to add to that misery.

As painful as it was, the raven haired boy pulled his eyes away from Naruto's retreating back and let himself inside his home. He closed the door heavily behind him and locked it. His mother wasn't due to be home for a while. With a sagging heart and aching soul, he made his way up to his bedroom. After shutting himself inside his room he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.

"My life just keeps getting better and better," He whispered to no one but himself.

Sasuke's head rolled to the side, his eyes landing on his nightstand. Upon it, next to his lamp, sat a crinkled piece of paper. Immediately he knew what it was. He had thrown Gaara's number there.

"_Distraction…huh,"_ Sasuke thought silently.

Rolling over to his side he picked up the piece of parchment, and grabbed his cell phone from his damp pocket. Hesitating for only a moment, he quickly dialed the number from the paper. He waited patiently for the line to pick up.

"Hello? Gaara speaking," A velvety voice sounded over the line.

Sasuke took a deep breath before replying, "It's Sasuke."

"I hoped you would call," Gaara said with a hidden smile in his voice. He was intrigued by the other boy. There was just something about Uchiha that kept him enthralled. His presence was like drinking too much alcohol. You know it's bad for you, but you can't get enough of it anyways.

"How do you know me?" Sasuke asked again. He would have remembered seeing someone like Gaara.

"I told you already snookems," Gaara answered. The sound of him pouring a glass of water could be heard over the line.

Sasuke decided to change his tactics, "What do you want from me?"

"What can I have?" Gaara asked back.

A silence greeted the two parties over the line. The war of wills was building palpable tension. Gaara was the first to break it.

"I want everything, and yet nothing from you. I could take or give, be your Ying to me Yang," Gaara said cryptically before continuing. "But first, I want your friendship."

Sasuke thought the other boy's words over. He couldn't deny that the red head was interesting. He could be exactly what he needed right now; something to occupy him besides his wonton lust for Naruto. Gaara was offering him nothing more than he was willing to take. It seemed fair to him. There need not be any red tape.

"You'll have to earn my friendship," was all Sasuke could say. After all, he wasn't going to leap into the frying pan without knowing the ingredients.

Gaara let out a surprisingly light chuckle before replying, "Tomorrow, after school. I'll make you remember how to have fun."

Sasuke didn't get a chance to question Gaara's odd statement before the line went dead. He gave his phone a queer look before saving the red heads number to his phone. Tomorrow didn't seem so gloomy any longer.

TBC

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! Just thought I let you guys in on some stuff so as not to confuse anyone. Below are some Q&A's expressed by some of you viewers.

Q: What the hell pairing is this?

A: Puffs cheeks out huffily, Naruto and Sasuke of course! How dare you suggest anything other! BLASHPEMY!

Q: Why the hell hasn't Sasuke and Naruto had sex yet? I WANT THEM TO #$% NOW!

A: This is not a PWP. If you want a piece of instant gratification fanfic, you're reading the wrong story. I will not be little my characters by having them act outside of the bounds and limitations I have set for them. The story has a plot (Of which I have no idea what it is, but it has one God damn it!) and I will not deviant from the path!

Q: Why the hell are you adding people into the story that are possible hook ups for Sasuke? Are you demented?

A: No, contrary to what my doctors say I am not insane or demented. I am however, interested in seeing how I can change and incorporate other Naruto characters into my story. Gaara and Deidara are just catalyst to get Naruto to realize that he is in love with Sasuke; Nothing more, nothing less.

REVIEW GODDAMIT! Tee-Hee


	11. For The First Time

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blonde a few pews ahead of him.

**Un-Beta'ed (sp?) lol **Get over it :)

_**Song inspiration for chapter XI:**_

"…Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,

Sit talking up all night,

Saying thing we haven't for a while,

We're smiling but we're close to tears,

Even after all these years,

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time…"

_**The Script – For the First Time**_

**Chapter Eleven: **_For the First Time_

***&$%&***

"Tell me again why we agreed to skip third period with you?" Naruto asked Karin dubiously as he and Sasuke fallowed her down the East wing corridor. A squeaky sound bounced off the walls in the oddly, quiet, hallway, as the rubber soles of their sneakers made contact with the linoleum lining the school floors.

"Senior fever! You know when all you can think about is graduating and NOT being here." Karin huffed out irritably. "Honestly, you'd think I was leading lambs to the fucking slaughter."

Sasuke could only roll his eyes in aggravation. What possessed him to befriend these two idiots, he had no clue. Either way, he had a feeling that he was stuck with them. If he had to compare their presences to something it would be a non curable STD. Once you had them, you were stuck with them for life. The best you could do is buy some anti-itch cream and hope for the best.

"Karin, I don't think this is a good idea," Naruto, the voice of reason spoke up.

"Relax! What could possibly happen?" Karin asked slightly miffed. What was the big deal, they already knew they were going to graduate.

No sooner than those words left Karin's lips, a voice echoed down the corridor at them.

"Stop right there! Class is in session!" Sister Chiyo's voice croaked down the hallway at the jay birds.

"Run" Sasuke said as he took flight down the hallway and hooking a quick right. Naruto and Karin picked up the rear. Without thinking, Karin grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's hand; dashing into the nearest room.

"The girl's bathroom?" Naruto asked in disbelief before he and Sasuke were shoved into a stall by Karin.

Karin shushed the two protesting boys as she locked the stall sealing them in. "Both of you stand on the toilet in case she looks under the door, quick!"

She could hear Sasuke mumble something along the lines of "Stupid fat hobbit" as he and Naruto stood on top of the rim to the toilet.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelped as his left foot slipped into the toilet. "God dammit, my sock's even wet!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Shut your fucking mouth someone's coming!" Karin hushed.

The trio strained their ears to listen for the slightest noise. They could hear the beating of their hearts, as adrenaline pumped through their veins. Sweat, from nervous anticipation, gathered at their temples slowly leaking down.

Suddenly the sounds of a pair of heals clicking down the hallway could be heard; each step vibrating so violently off the corridor walls that it felt like a mini earth quake. Every impact, heal against polish linoleum, created a tremor strong enough to cause water to ripple in the toilet bowl beneath Naruto's and Sasuke's feet. Clearly sister Chiyo didn't grasp the concept of abstinence.

The door to the bathroom swung in hitting the tiled wall behind it, as the clicking from her heals drifted further into the room. "I know you're in here! Come out at once, and I shall show you leniency." Sister Chiyo's voice came out crisply. She was almost positive that she had seen Karin's signature blood red hair, and where she was, the other two troublemakers were sure to follow.

Sasuke could only glare through the stall's door at where sister Chiyo's voice echoed from. This was just fucking great! The old hang had been looking for an excuse to toss him out on his ass.

Naruto could only bite the inside of his cheek. His father would kill him if he got expelled right before graduation! He would be grounded until he was forty!

Thinking quick, Karin did the first thing that came to mind. She held her hands out in front of her with her palms facing up. She licked the underside of her wrist before bringing both wrists together forming a U shape with her hands. Quickly, she placed her lips against her lower palms where the wrist joined, cupped her hands around her cheeks and forced air between her wet palms. A disgusting farting sound emanated forth like a trumpet. It sounded like diarrhea was being dispelled and loaded into the porcelain globe know as a toilet.

"Good lord help me dispel these demons!" Karin called out huskily as she continued to make fake bowl movement sounds.

Catching on to what Karin was planning, Naruto used his wet foot to smack the water to add to the effect.

"The Lord is testing me now!" Karin's voice yelled out as she took the tone of an old preacher; occasionally grunting in agony. "Judgement has come, AMEN!"

Sister Chiyo could only gasp in disgust as she took several steps away from the stall she had assumed housed her three famous delinquents. Unconsciously, her hand went up to cover her mouth. Although there was no smell yet, she was sure it was only a matter of time.

"Are you all right child?" Sister Chiyo asked in concern as she strained to hear a voice above the obnoxious noises coming from behind the stall.

"I'm fine just…" Karin's voice traveled off as she huffed and puffed exaggeratedly "Trial by fire!"

Horrifyingly embarrassed, Sister Chiyo backed up to the exit of the room. "Ah...um…carry on than, may the Lord be with you" Were her parting words as she dashed from the bathroom to continue her chase of unlawful students.

Karin, Sasuke, and Naruto waited a few moments in silence to make sure the tyrant was gone before busting out in laughter. Karin unlocked the door and fell forwards out of the stall and onto her knees as she laughed hysterically. Naruto howled in mirth as he slid down the stalls wall to collapse onto the floor. Even Sasuke himself couldn't hold in the chuckle escaping his lips.

This moment felt good, right even. It felt like how things use to be before feelings merged and mutated into something more. It was familiar and yet totally unique and in every way, simply just THEM.

It would be an everlasting memory.

Karin took a moment to compose herself before standing up from the floor in a huff. "I'm starved. I could use some freakin' greasy food and a nice fatty."

"I second that. I'm thinking Burger Dirt?" Naruto said off handedly as he washed his hands at the sink. Touching anything in a public bathroom, especially the floor, was disgusting. He needed to purge the germs off of him ASAP.

Before Sasuke got a chance to answer, a student entered the girls' lavatory and gasped. Standing in the door way, eyes wide and revolving like the exorcist was a petit, blond haired girl, freshman. Judging by the way her eyes continuously bounced from Karin to her two counter parts, it was easy to connect the dots and guess what she was thinking.

"FORNACATOR - THE DEVILS SEED, YOU WILL BURN IN HELL HEATHEN!" The blond shouted before running down the hallway in search for the head nun.

"God damn children of the corn," Sasuke spat out sarcastically as he moved to the exit. "Let's get the hell out of here before that thing comes back.

Karin and Naruto followed Sasuke out of the bathroom and into the, for now, deserted hallway. "As if I could be involved in a three-some when one of you is gay and the other is like a little brother to me!" Karin said miffed. "Now Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp on the other hand…"

"Karin please spare us the image," Naruto chuckled out as the trio made their way to the church connected to the school. "So what's the deal with food? We going, or are we committing suicide by school lunch?"

Karin pushed the door to the chapel open and quickly walked inside. Without missing a beat, Sasuke walked over to one of the pews striping ST. Michael's and took a seat on one of the stiff hard benches. Karin and Naruto choose to take a seat on the bench in front of the raven haired boy, sitting side ways as to see the boy behind them.

Sasuke took a moment to look around at his surroundings. They were seniors now; and after a few months they would be free to choose what to do with their lives. A thought passed his mind that he should be elated to be rid of the hemorrhoid known as sister Chiyo, but honestly he felt more conflicted than anything.

Thoughts raged through his mind like where he and Naruto would be in the next few years. Would they still be close, or would their relationship rot away like decomposing garbage left out on the sidewalk? Was school the foundation and strings holding them together? What will happen to them when those strings are cut? Would he become another lifeless dummy abandoned by his puppeteer? If that was the case he would rather suffer a hundred more years in this school.

"Earth to Sasuke, come in reject. This is Huston requesting substance" Naruto bit out sarcastically.

Karin could only smile at the two as Sasuke glared at the overly bubbly blonde. "I need to EAT! I'm losing precious calories. Are we chowing or what?"

Before Sasuke could answer, his cell phone went off. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and checked the front screen to see who it was. It was a new text message from Gaara.

Gaara - Is my princess hungry? I'm outside, let's blow this town up

Sasuke couldn't resist the raised eyebrow at reading 'Princess'.

Sasuke - Go die

"Don't ignore me asshole" Naruto puffed out in aggravation. Sasuke could be such a prick sometimes.

Karin couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips at Naruto slight show of jealousy. It was true the two had been getting closer, and that Naruto has been taking advantage of the fact that Sasuke dotes on him in his own special way. However, she couldn't help wonder what the blond would do if Sasuke had someone else to monopolize his time. After all, Sasuke wasn't a saint and he wasn't going to go through life without a partner. With school coming to an end in less than six months, she wondered what would become of the two.

"Relax Naruto, Sasuke is just texting his new BF," Karin teased. It was always fun to push the jealousy button Naruto was beginning to develop ever since Sasuke and Gaara had been hanging out. The reaction was always priceless. True to form, Naruto didn't disappoint.

Naruto couldn't stop the uneasy feeling that began to bubble up from his stomach and into his chest. Ever sense this 'Gaara' kid had been hanging out with Sasuke, he had felt the lashes from the whip of jealousy. He sure it was normal of course. After all, Sasuke was his best friend and he didn't want that to change. But slowly he was beginning to feel the dynamics of their relationship shift. Surely it was all this, 'Gaara's' fault. Naruto was sure it was just that he didn't want to lose his precious friendship.

Before Naruto could say something snidely about the so called 'great' Gaara, Sasuke spoke up.

"You guys are going to have to fly solo, I got plans" Sasuke said matter-of-factly as he shoved his phone into his pocket and stood up.

Without a second thought, Naruto hopped up and quickly followed the raven haired boy out of the church through the back door. "What the hell? What do you mean? I thought we had fucking plans?" Naruto protested strongly. He matched Sasuke's stride step by step.

"You had plans, I on the other hand said nothing of the sort," Sasuke responded calmly as he exited through the back of the church and out into the parking lot. All the while he could feel Naruto drilling holes into the side of his face, and hear Karin's shoes scuffling up behind him.

The cold wind whipped at their hair and licked at their skin. Even the moisture in their eyes seemed to have frozen over. December was upon them, and with it the snow was surely to follow. The sky above the walking trio was a steel grey.

In the near distance Gaara came into view. He stood leaning against his Yamaha R1 with a helmet held against the crock of his right elbow and waist. His blood red locks swaying in the wind matched the red flames painted on his black motorcycle. Blue, ripped-up, jeans clad his legs while his chest sported a black T-shirt with Animal on it under his leather jacket.

Within seconds, his steely green eyes locked on to the trio as they approached.

Before Sasuke could walk up to Gaara, Naruto grabbed his hand and turned him forcefully to him. "Where are you going" Naruto said more as a demand than a question.

Karin quietly watched the current situation unfold. Whether Naruto knew it or not, his feelings towards Sasuke seem to be changing. In what direction Karin wasn't completely sure, but she did know that whatever the outcome; it was bound to come to a head soon.

"I have plans," Sasuke replied as he tried to shake Naruto's hold off of him.

Naruto audibly growled at Sasuke's evasive answer. Why couldn't the raven haired boy be straight forward for once? "What's going on between you two?" As he posed his question, he felt that uneasy feeling well up again. "What is he too you?"

Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but he knew he would understand what it was if he found it. Maybe he was looking for a stronger emotion than that of friendship that could be dwelling inside the blonde; a sliver of hope to show him that he wasn't simply floating between limbo and this heartbreaking reality.

He saw nothing, and it was all the more devastating.

"What's it to you? It's not like you're my boyfriend," Sasuke stated a little more harshly than necessary, but he was hurt. He was sick of this never ending merry-go-round he and Naruto were stuck on.

Naruto felt taken-aback from Sasuke's words. His hand slipped from his grip on the other boys arm. He could do nothing but watch Sasuke put on the helmet offered to him and get on the back of Gaara's bike. Still his protesting words wouldn't come to him as he saw Sasuke wrap his arms around the red head's torso as they peeled out of the school's parking lot.

All he could hear was Sasuke's parting words repeating in his head, _'What's it to you? It's not like you're my boyfriend."_

Karin choose to break the heavy silence left in Sasuke's wake, "Don't sweet it, we can grab a bight to eat down the road; my treat."

Numbly Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Without thought, he walked in the direction his car was in. For some reason, his best friend's words had set his heart a flutter and then crashing down like an unpiloted commercial jet. It felt like his stomach was doing gymnastics.

'_What is this feeling?'_ Naruto thought confoundedly. Although the feeling was alien to him, it wasn't bad; just felt missed placed or new. It wasn't a far stretch to say he wanted to feel it again. Whatever it was, Naruto knew it was brought to life by Sasuke and that whenever the other boy was involved nothing came easy.

Putting his thoughts on the back burner, Naruto hopped into the car with Karin in the passenger seat. He was hungry, and in his personal opinion, one couldn't think clearly without substance.

"Burger Dirt" Naruto asked as he turned the key in the ignition?

"Hell yea," Karin answered with a small smile and a fist pump. "Time for some fucking awesome greasy onion rings!"

"Yea, well don't forget you're paying" Naruto teased as he pulled out of the parking lot. Briefly he gave thought to where Sasuke was, but then he shook his head to rid himself of thoughts about that bastard.

"Yeah yeah, just get us there stat you fucking Jew," Karin spat out playfully as she bleared her favorite song through the stereo speakers.

***&$%&***

All Sasuke could hear was the roar of the motorcycles engine and the howling of the wind as they road through town. He didn't know where they were headed nor did he care; just as long as he was far away from Naruto. He needed breathing room, point blank.

Sasuke's curiosity as to where they were headed was cured as they pulled into the downtown Chinese district. They pulled into a parking lot to a restaurant Sasuke couldn't begin to read the name of. He could only tell it was a restaurant due to the sweat smells wafting in the air from the establishment.

Gaara brought the bike to a halt in a parking spot, and killed the engine. Using his left foot he kicked out the kick stand before getting off the bike. Sasuke took off his helmet and handed it to the red head as he got off the bike.

"Hungry?" Gaara asked as he strapped the helmet to his bike.

"Starved" Sasuke answered as he carded his hand through his black locks.

Assuming Sasuke would follow, Gaara walked toward the entrance of the restaurant. "I hope you like authentic Chinese food. This restaurant belongs to my family." Gaara stated as he held the door open for Sasuke.

Honestly speaking it was rare for Gaara to open up to anyone. There was only one other person he had been able to open his self up to; and just by bringing Sasuke here it was a show of how interested he was in the raven haired boy. Although his original approach towards Sasuke was anything but incidental or pure, his feelings now were becoming genuine. But perhaps, that was him playing the devil's advocate.

Gaara shook his head as the memories from his past began to surface, and followed Sasuke into the modestly decorated restaurant chiming a bell upon their entrance. Behind the desk in the reception area sat his grandmother. The reception area had deep red colored wall with hints of gold blended in. The room was small with rice paper doors blocked the view of the dining area. Cushioned benches lined the right side of the little room forming an L against two walls at the corner.

At the sound of the bell, Gaara's grandmother looked up from her paper work and smiled brightly. Sasuke noted that the receptionist had a kind, but worn, old face. She brightened instantly when she saw Gaara. She was short with her hair pinned up in a twist. She looked like a petit, traditional Chinese grandmother. The stereo type made Sasuke smile.

The woman spoken in a language Sasuke couldn't understand as she embraced Gaara and smiled at him.

"_Sun Zi, Tai hao le! Jinlai, Jinlai. Ni hao ma? Ta shi shei de pengyou ma?"_ She asked Gaara while smiling up at Sasuke.

Gaara couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him upon seeing Sasuke's confused face. _"Ni hao waipo. Wo hun hao. Hao, ta shi wo pengyou. Gege, jie jie dou zai nar?"_

Gaara's grandmother nodded her head before responding, _"Gege, ji e jie dou hun mang. Qingwen, ni pengyou guixing?_

Gaara turned to Sasuke as he spoke, "Sasuke this is my grandmother Lin-Na." He turned back to his grandmother to complete the introductions, _"Waipo, tai shi wo pengyou Sasuke."_

Lin-Na bowed to Sasuke and said, _"Gaoxing renshi! Wo ming zu Lin-Na."_

Not knowing what else to do, Sasuke bowed back and gave Lin-Na a small smile in return.

Lin-Na looked at both boys while asking, _"Ni E ma? Chi fan?"_

Gaara translated for Sasuke. "Sorry, my grandmother doesn't speak English. She wants to know if we are hungry."

Sasuke nodded his head. He was beyond starving at this point. Gaara answered in the positive and followed his grandmother through the dining area and into the chief's kitchen. Sasuke watched the two exchange words before Lin-Na departed and Gaara put on an apron and surprisingly started to cook.

Seeing the unfamiliar ingredients' the red head was preparing, Sasuke began to get nervous. He was more of a general Tao's kind of guy. Occasionally when he was feeling daring he would pop off some Lo'mein, other than that he wasn't so sure.

"So I'm thinking General Tao chicken," Sasuke voiced seriously.

Gaara sent him a mischievous, but sensual smirk, over his shoulder. "I told you we server 'authentic' Chinese food. It's blasphemy to mention that cheep, American, imitation crap.

"I'm not adventurous, and I 'LIKE' that cheap American crap," Sasuke replied smartly. There was nothing wrong with deep fried, glorious, chicken in an oozing sweat but spicy sauce. Fuck anyone who said otherwise.

The other boy simply smirked at Sasuke's words as he removed his apron. The room was heating up quickly, forcing Gaara to remove his jacket. With deft hands, the red head grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it above his head; giving Sasuke a close look at his toned body and perfectly shaped abs. The face of a Dragon was over his heart breathing fire over his abs and as Gaara turned around to put his apron back on, the rest of the dragon's body covered his back. The wings wrapped all the way around his sides onto his ribcage. Its shimmering scales were chameleon like with hues of red, blue, green, and gold.

He couldn't deny it, Gaara was beautiful.

Gaara floated around the kitchen with such ease and familiarity that it looked like poetry in motion. The flames roared up as Gaara started shimming the giant metal wok on top of the range. Various Chinese vegetables were added, and some unrecognizable meat. The smell would make anyone salivate.

Just as quickly as Gaara had started, he was done. He set the small kitchen on the table with chopsticks, and two small bowls of steamed white rice. He than laid a large platter on the center of the table and transported the contents of the iron wok onto it.

The red head sent Sasuke another mysterious smirk before sitting down and picking up one of the small rice bowls and began to eat. At Sasuke hesitance to sit down and eat he gave a questionable look.

"I promise it's good," Gaara said as he stuffed some of the main dish into his mouth.

"What is it exactly?" Sasuke asked as he sat down cautiously.

"In English it's called the Dragon," Gaara answered while laughing from the look on the other boys face.

Not wanting to seem childish, Sasuke began eating the rice steering clear of the main dish.

Noticing this, Gaara taunted him, "Don't tell me you're scared of a simple dish as this. Are all Catholic boys this pathetic?"

Sasuke was quick to send a glare of disdain towards Gaara before taking some of the offered dish and eating it. The texture was slightly odd, that was for sure. However, the overall taste was delicious. The vegetables blended wonderfully together in a clear sauce that melted over his tongue. It felt like liquid sex. He couldn't control the moan that escaped him nor the closing of his eyes. Fuck it was good.

A slight intake of breath caused him to re-open his eyes. Gaara's lids had lowered some, it seemed like his irises were glowing. "I'm fucking rock hard right now," Gaara rasped out without shame. A smirk tipping his lips up at the side.

Not wanting to open the Pandora box Gaara was offering, Sasuke thought it wise to change the subject. "So what is this stuff anyways?"

Taking the hint, Gaara sat back and deglazed his eyes. "Bok Choy, a type of Chinese cabbage along with some other Chinese vegetables."

"And the meat?" Sasuke asked as he stuffed his face with more of the tasty "Dragon" dish.

"Tripe" Gaara answered deviously.

Every part of Sasuke's body froze. He must have heard Gaara wrong. There was no way he was eating cow stomach. "As in…?"

The red head smiled almost deceptively lovingly, as he replied, "Yes."

Sasuke's eyes grew bigger as the food seemed to turn to dust in his mouth. "Stomach -."

Gaara's eyes positively glowed with his response, "From the very bottom."

"I'm going to be fucking sick," Sasuke said as he turned green. How such a glorious dish could be made with tripe! It was unheard of!

The red headed menace could only chuckle at Sasuke's dismay. "Putting that a side. I can tell Naruto has feelings for you."

Gaara's comment instantly sobered Sasuke. "Of course he does, we are best friends," he responded as he took a gulp of water.

Gaara watched Sasuke calculatingly before continuing, "It's more than that. I can see it by the way he looks at you and whether he realizes it or not, he wants more of you than you're giving."

An uncharacteristic snort came forth from Sasuke as he looked off to the side. He was done wishing and hoping that Naruto would have some longing for him. The blonde held no desire for him, and there was no use thinking otherwise. "No, you are mistaken."

Silence rained upon the two before Gaara spoke up, "Let me prove it to you."

Without permission, Sasuke's eyes sought out Gaara's. He felt foolish for allowing hope to simmer once again within him. He had thought it was all but dried up like vast deserted desert. Be he was only a simple flawed human, and his desires stilled ruled over him like any other man.

Was it possible?

"How," the words voiced themselves as he looked hard at Gaara.

For a moment Gaara felt a twig of pain resonant within his chest. Whether it be from memories long passed or the present that he was now confronted with he did not know, but it was just as real and unpleasant.

"All humans are the same; they crave for what they don't have. They long for what they lose, and desire the undesirable. Let me be your catalyst Sasuke." Gaara said seriously.

"What are you saying," Sasuke asked entranced.

"Naruto will fight for you only when he thinks he has lost you. Pretend to be my boyfriend, and he will go mad with envy." Gaara's voice washed over Sasuke like hypnotism.

Sasuke seriously contemplated the Gaara's words. They seemed too good to be true, too sacrificial. Nothing came without a price. "What do you want in return?"

The other boy sat back with a deep breath. _'What do I want huh?'_ Gaara thought. He was treading on a thin line. He was playing with fire, and although there was a real possibility that he would get burned, he craved the heat. "If he truly doesn't fight for you, you will give me a chance. Keep in mind that although I'll be the 'fake' boyfriend, I'll be aiming for the real thing."

Gaara's price didn't seem so high. After all, in a way, it was a win-win situation for Sasuke. Putting aside the red heads suspicious past, Gaara seemed like a generally nice guy. On the other hand, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and Gaara could be the devil in disguise.

"Fine," Sasuke agreed.

Gaara stuck out his hand to shake on it and as soon as Sasuke's hand touched his he pulled the raven haired boy close for a searing deep kiss. Just as quick as it happened, Gaara pulled away with a smile and said, "I told you I was rock hard."

"Rot in hell bastard," Sasuke said before standing from the table. "Take me home fucker."

Gaara laughed before standing up and removing his apron. He quickly replaced his t-shirt and leather jacket before leading Sasuke back out of the restaurant. They both wished the grandmother farewell, Gaara promised to come home right after dropping his friend off.

The ride to Sasuke's house was quick. The street lights were on and the hostel cold winds whipped at their skin once again. Once in front of Sasuke's house, the raven haired boy hopped off the bike handing the helmet back to its owner. Before he could walk up the path to his front porch, Gaara grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Although I'm helping you, I'll be fighting for you too," Gaara stated without beating around the bush. He was in this just as much for himself.

Sasuke looked into his sea green eyes for a few minutes before nodding his head in understanding. However he too needed to be straight forward. "I love him." It was true, he did. No one would ever be as good for him as Naruto. He knew this with all of his being.

Just like Sasuke, Gaara looked into his eyes for a few minutes before nodding his head in understanding. Love couldn't be forced but it could grow if the right environment is there.

"Night," Sasuke said before turning and walking to his door.

Gaara watched after Sasuke even after he entered his home and closed the door. Only after his cheeks were stained red from the wind did he put on his helmet and take off down the street. On his drive towards home he couldn't help but think; things were about to get interesting.

***&$%&***

TBC

Authors note:

I'm so sorry for the wait guys. I have had to deal with a few deaths from close people around me. I hope you all stay with me, and please know that all your encouraging words and ideas have kept this story alive and has made it what it is today.

Updates will be back on track. I hope everyone has liked the introduction of Gaara to this story. This is where all the fun begins! I have many more tricks up my sleeves, so stayed tuned!

Love you guys!


	12. Halfway Gone

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blonde a few pews ahead of him.

**Un-Beta'ed (sp?) lol **Get over it :)

_**Song inspiration for chapter XII:**_

_You were always hard to hold_

_So letting go ain't easy_

_I'm hanging on but growing cold_

_While my mind is leaving_

_Talk, talk is cheap_

_Give me a word you can keep_

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way_

_And I'm feelin', feelin', feelin' this way_

_'Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long_

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_**Lifehouse – Halfway Gone**_

**Chapter Twelve:**_ Halfway Gone_

***&$%&***

Gaara knew he was wrapped in the embrace of shadowy dreams. His mind was wondering through the abyss of unconsciousness falling steadily down or flying ever up into darkness. Memories melding to dreams than contorting to fragments of thoughts within himself; yet still he floated.

At the end – or was it the beginning – of the darkness shone a light. It's warmth beckoning him forward like a moth to a flame. The light expanding around him until he found himself watching a memory of his past. Sorrow gripped him as he watched the memorable scene play out before him once again; a memory in which even a nightmare couldn't hold a flame to. Even still, Gaara's eyes lay glued as he watched.

_He was younger than and bitter; Ostracized from his family, and no friends to call his own. He sat abandon on a swing in a nearby local park; the tips of his sneakers occasionally brushing the sand below his feet as he swung to an imaginable wind. His face void of emotion, he stared out at the sinking sun in the sky. The ending to another worthless day was at hand. The horror that awaited him at home loomed at the back of his mind and for a moment, Gaara wished he could follow the sinking sun to the end of time. _

_Gaara was startled out of his revere when he finally noticed the silent boy swinging next to him. Upon quick inspection, he realized the boy was older than he was maybe by a few years. He had long black hair to his shoulders that fanned out behind him every time he swung high in the air. And when he glanced back at Gaara, the other boy couldn't help but gasp at the dark gaze that caught him in their sights. _

_Time seem to elapse by hours before Gaara felt the need to question the strange boy. "You are?" He asked as the boy slowly came to a stop. He was well aware that his accent was still heavy. He had been born in China. When his mother died he was sent to live with his father and his stepmother in America. _

_He had hated ever moment of it. _

_The other boy studied Gaara for a moment before answering. "What is your name?" The boy asked back instead. _

_Gaara narrowed his eyes a bit at having his question side stepped, "Gaara." _

_He waited to hear the other boy laugh at his name. He quickly learned that American's thought his name was odd and hard to pronounce. His stepmother had said time and time again that his father should change his kid's names to an America one seeing as how they would be living with them now; and how terrible it was that she had to watch three 'foreigners'. He and his siblings would never change their names! They were the birth names his mother had given them!_

_Despite Gaara's apprehension, the other boy said nothing except that it was a good name and continued to swing beside him. Stunned, he didn't know what to say. He was still knew to the English language, and didn't know how phrase his questions. _

_The other boy spoke up before Gaara could dwell too deeply on their language barrier. "I have a younger brother that looks to be about your age Gaara." _

_Gaara only understood –brother –age- Gaara, but the other boys meaning was clear enough. "I have ten years," he responded. He knew the structure of his sentence was off but he was sure the meaning behind it had reached the other boy. _

_The other boy raised an eyebrow at his age, "Older than I though. My brother is only seven."_

_Gaara knew he was small for his size according to Americans. It wasn't his fault that everyone was so tall. He was average size where he came from. "You are?" he asked again._

_Before the other boy could answer the memory morphed into another. This time he was a senior in a catholic high school. He stood off to the side of ST. Michael's chapel as he watched the freshman receive their blessings from the school dean – Father Danzo. He had eyes only for the young boy with midnight black hair and dark eyes. A sad smile graced his lips. A thought echoed in his head, 'They look so much alike'._

_Time changed again; faster now as if his life was flashing._

_He was young again and crying in his bed, whispering the name of his only friend over and over again as if it would save him from the darkness. He knew what was waiting for him as the sun disappeared from the sky. His door opened slowly as a figure entered with ill intentions. 'Oh my lovely Gaara' a husky voice hushed out before descending on him._

_He was older now, as he leaned up to steal his first kiss from the person that meant everything to him. And although their age difference was noticeable – if only do to his small stature – the other boy did not push him away. He simply smiled and ruffled Gaara's hair with affection. _

_He was crying over a white tomb stone as if his heart was torn from his chest. How could he say goodbye to the one thing in his life that had mad sense; that had grounded him to his mortality. It was like telling him the sun would never shine again and that the air he was breathing was poison. He was gasping for air as sorrow and panic flooded him. Nothing would ever be the same. He was lost, and didn't know which way was up or down. God help him, he wanted to die._

_A word escaped his tortured body, managing to escape between his constricting throat full of tears, "Itachi". _

Gaara woke with a start; sitting straight up in bed. His chest was heaving, and he was sweating profusely despite the chill in the morning air. Tremors racked him as he tried to get a hold on himself. A quick look to his alarm clock told him it was only six in the morning.

A light knock at his bedroom door drew his attention. His older sister Temari and brother Konkuro entered. Tamari's worried voice drifted over to him, "Are you alright Gaara? We heard you thrashing around in bed all the way from our rooms."

The red head exhaled loudly calming himself. "I am a fine. Sorry if I woke you, I was having a nightmare."

"As long as you are alright," Konkuro said absentmindedly before offering his younger brother a tired smile. With a yawn and a slight wave, he walked back to his room.

Temari studied him a moment longer before smiling, "Since you are up, get dressed and give us a hand with prepping the shop for opening hours." She shook her head at whatever thoughts that had flashed within her mind before closing his door softly.

Gaara fell back to his pillow with a sigh and rubbed at his tired eyes with his right hand. He let his arm fall back down to the mattress as he stared at his ceiling. It had been a while since he had dreamt of the past. With everything that had been happening the last three weeks between him and Sasuke he couldn't say that he was surprised. Memories of old were bound to be dredged up when walking in shallow water. Still, it was nerve racking.

With another audible sigh, he stood up. There was no point in shouldering off his responsibilities. Time waited for no man, least of all himself. The day was just beginning and he already felt like he wanted to go back to bed.

***&$%&***

Minato hummed to himself as he sipped his black coffee while leaning up against the counter in the kitchen. He could hear his son stomping about upstairs as he hastily got ready for school. He watched as his moody teenager staggered into the kitchen over his coat before slumping into a chair by the table and throwing his backpack to the floor.

'_What has gotten into that boy,'_ Minato thought as he watched his son scarf down a bowl of cereal from over the rim of his coffee mug. Whatever it was, he was sure it had something to do with Sasuke. _'It always came back to the raven haired boy.'_

"Are you going to be home for supper?" Minato asked as he too took a seat at the table; placing his mug down on the table in favor for the sport page he shuffled free from the morning paper.

Naruto paused in his gorging to glance quickly at the clock before answering, "I don't know." He had a feeling he was going to be late for class.

Minato was never one to beat around the bush, so he wasn't about to start now, "Did you and Sasuke have a fight or something?"

The blond began choking on his food. Once his air way was cleared he gasped out, "What makes you say that?"

The older blond simple gave his son a look as if to say – I'm not stupid – before replying, "Whenever you and your sidekick get into a scuffle you usually walk around like a zombie who has had his dog kicked."

Naruto gave him an odd look before standing up from the table to put his bowl in the sink. Without missing a beat, he scooped his backpack up and responded over his shoulder with, "Not everything is about Sasuke dad."

"No, just the important stuff," Minato shot back as his son left for school. He wasn't a fool; he knew something was amiss with those two. The only question was did he really want to know?

The younger blond quickly shouldered his backpack as he jogged to his car. The morning wind whipped at his unzipped jacket making him dash quicker. His sneaker covered feet made fresh foot prints in the new layer of snow left from last night's dusting. Once inside his car, he brought it to life and cranked the heat up. It was freezing out.

Before backing out of his driveway, he picked up his cell pressing two to speed dial Karin. When the line picked up he spoke up over his chattering lips, "You still need a ride?"

"Of course I do, and make sure you have the heat blasting when you get here I'm freezing my balls off," Karin huffed out sarcastically.

"Listen hear hermaphrodite, I'm not your chauffeur. You could help out with filling up the gas tank too," Naruto growled out as he put the car into reverse.

"Peasants' are born peasants', get used to it," Karin shot back evenly.

"Oh, yeah? Than what does that make you?" Naruto asked with a laugh as he backed up out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Why, royalty of course," The red head said matter-of-factly with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh sarcastically as he continued down the street. "You're a queen when pigs fly Karin."

Without missing a step, Karin responded with, "Oink, oink bitch."

This time the blonds laugh was genuine. "I'm on my way piglet."

"See that you do or it's off with your head," Karin said before ending the call.

Naruto could only smile as he hung up his phone. He was just two minutes from her house now. The heat was beginning to heat up the inside of his car. Briefly his thoughts centered on Sasuke and what the other boy was doing that minute. Just as quickly he banished those thoughts. Sasuke had said that Gaara was going to give him a ride to school again. Every time he thought of his best friend with Gaara an ugly feeling surfaced inside.

Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts and feelings that have been plaguing him, Naruto pulled up in front of Karin's house. The red-head was waiting for him. She was bundled up so much she had to waddle to his car like a fat penguin. The sight brought a jaw cracking grin to his face that he couldn't drop even as Karin glared at him in defiance.

"Not a word dick head, I'm cold," Karin muttered defensively to Naruto as she got into the passenger seat and closed the door after her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Then carry on," The red head commanded as if she truly was royalty.

"Yes my lady," Naruto said still playing along as he pulled off again; this time in the direction of school.

Karin couldn't hold back the small laugh that escaped her. It was good to see Naruto not brooding. Ever since Gaara had come into the picture, the blond had been terrible company. It was easy to see that whatever was bothering Naruto had something to do with his best friend and Gaara. And just like she thought numerous times before, it was only a matter of time before everything came to a head.

The ride to school was quiet, and before long Naruto was pulling into the schools parking lot. The whole ride to the school the blond had refrained from thinking of his best friend, but all of that was shattered as he got out of his car and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

***&$%&***

Gaara had pulled into the schools parking lot on his motorcycle with Sasuke straddled behind him. As he parked his bike and they got off it he thought that soon he would have to retire his bike. It was becoming too cold to ride it.

"This isn't going to work," Sasuke said as he stared at Gaara doubtfully.

"Have a little faith. Everything is going according to plan," Gaara said with a small smile. From over the raven haired boys shoulder he watched Naruto pull into the parking lot and park a few rows away.

Sasuke followed Gaara's eyes and spotted Naruto and Karin. He knew before Gaara even approached him from behind, what was going to happen.

Gaara wrapped his arms sensually around the other boy turning him towards him. He looked into those dark pools before whispering, "Show me what you got."

Sasuke did just that. Lips met hungrily and yet softly; tongues dancing upon each other and lips caressing almost lovingly. Heat blossomed wherever they touched. Fire burned and turned to ash before striking sparks once again. Gaara could feel his whole center of gravity being pulled into Sasuke. He felt his axis shift and knew that without a doubt, he didn't want this feeling to ever stop. But with all good things, it came to an end before he was ready. They separated and Sasuke sent him a little grin before walking off.

Gaara wouldn't dear deny that he watched Sasuke's ass as he walked away, and he would be damned if he admitted his pants felt a little tighter than before.

The red haired boy's thoughts were intruded on as Naruto and Karin approached.

Karin gave Gaara a whistle for the show he and Sasuke had put on as she passed by. She had to admit that she almost came in her Sunday dress – so to speak. Even after these few weeks she still didn't grasp what the dynamics were in regards to Sasuke's and Gaara's relationship. Whatever it was, she knew Naruto didn't like it.

Naruto only sent a controlled blank steer at the other red head before continuing on to the school building.

Regardless of how in 'control' the blond thought he was of his feelings, Gaara could see right through his façade. He knew the other boy was pissed. The thought alone brought a grin to his face as he watched the back of their retreating forms.

'_Hate me Naruto. Let that dislike consume you until you reach the breaking point. Only then will the games truly begin,' _Gaara thought as he jumped back onto his bike and sped out of the parking lot.

'_It's not over, it has just begun' _

***&$%&***

Sasuke gave off an air of being nonchalant as he slid behind his desk in his English class. Third period had come quickly and he was curious to see what Naruto's reaction was going to be after his stunt earlier that morning. It wasn't that he was holding any faith in Gaara's plan, or that he was harboring any unrealistic inkling's that Naruto could have feelings for him; that made him carry on this ridiculous façade. Perhaps it was simply a last ditch effort on his part. Maybe he needed his hope completely demolished before he could move on. Whatever the reason, something seemed to be brewing within his, at times, annoying blond.

The last of the students began to trickle in as the warning late bell sounded. Sasuke watched Naruto walk into the classroom with his eyes scanning for something until they landed on him. With that one look, he knew Naruto was asking to talk with him but before he could respond vocally, Sister Chiyo walked into the classroom and asked for everyone to take their seats.

The lecture seemed to stream on with continuous useless blabber enforced by Sister Chiyo. Honestly, the woman was older than dirt. Why couldn't she simply retire and die in piece.

Despite Sasuke's irritation at having to listen to an old croon spread her foolish notions about bright and inspiring poets of the eighteenth century, a small smile cracked at his lips. Finally, Naruto was the one steering holes into the back of his head. At last, he was the center of Naruto's undivided attention.

And God damn did it feel good.

The period progressed agonizingly slow, but inevitably to an end with sound of the lunch bell. Sister Chiyo glared at him with small beaded eyes as he exited the classroom with his fellow classmates. He sent her his usual arrogant smirk as he passed by her and into the corridors. As far as he was concern, she could go fuck herself.

It only took second for Naruto to catch up to him; as their steps leveled out to an even pace, Naruto spoke up, "Thanks for waiting for me dick head."

Sasuke sent the blond haired boy a smirk, "If you ask nicely, the head of my dick can be yours."

Naruto didn't falter a step as he responded, "I thought that was reserved for Gaara now." He couldn't keep the bitter edge out of his voice and that fed fuel to this fire.

"It's reserved for whoever I say I say it is," Sasuke responded evenly. He wasn't sure where Naruto was going with this. In the past Naruto would have just laughed off his comment. As of late things were changing. The boundaries, limitations, and expectations were shifting. He didn't know what was considered going too far with Naruto anymore. It was unclear who was drawing and erasing the blurry lines that separated friendship from something different – something perhaps more.

Before the blond could respond to Sasuke's jab, Karin joined their tri pod as they walked towards the church connecting to the school.

"We smoking a bud for lunch or what?" Karin asked softly, mindful of the other students mulling the corridors. She could sense the underlining tension mounting between her two favorite boys.

"Yeah we are gonna spark," Sasuke said as he led the way into the church. His feet traced a familiar, invisible, path to the altar boys dressing room and the back of the church. It was their usual smoking spot when it was too cold outside.

Within minutes the small room was infused with smells of marijuana. The trio had veggie out in a semi circle on the plush carpet passing a lit blunt between them, and trying to soak up the stray rays of light filtering through the stain glass windows over head.

"So for the tenth time, are you and Gaara a pair or not Sasuke," Karin asked willing to play the devil's advocate now that she had a sufficient high going. It was time to roll the dice and see what game they were playing.

She didn't miss how Naruto sat straighter up in anticipation for the other boys answer.

Sasuke was in no rush to answer Karin. He simply took another puff from their shared blunt and held it within his lungs. After a few seconds, he let the trapped smoke escape between his parted lips; the smoke rising into the air until it seem to disappear. The answer to that question was far from easy. Technically he and Gaara were not really dating, as far as he was concern. However, it wasn't time to lay all his cards on the table just yet.

"We are what we are," Sasuke murmured as he passed the blunt off to Karin.

"Why can't you just be fucking straight forward!" Naruto asked with a raised voice. He was sick of Sasuke's bullshit.

All the while, Karin watched the scene before her unfold.

"Why the fuck do you care?" The raven haired boy asked with just as much heat in his voice.

Naruto insisted to himself that it was anger clenching at his throat that stifled an answer from him. But he knew it was something more profound than that. He couldn't explain why he hated the idea of Sasuke being with Gaara but he was. He hated it with every fiber of his body.

"He's not good enough for you," Naruto finally manage to growl out.

Sasuke looked at him steadily. What was the other boy getting at? "Then who is?" His question seemed to vibrate against the walls and bounced deep within side them. His eyes never left Naruto's as he paired deeply within his blue depths.

'_I am,'_ the thought sprung up in Naruto's mind so fast, he had no idea where it came from. The suddenness didn't make it any less startling. But before he could destroy the thought entirely, it blossomed into real words from behind his lips. "I am."

Time seem to elapse. Sasuke felt like he couldn't breathe. His universe was imploding and exploding while piecing its self back together. His mind was blank but his heart felt full. He was reeling and tumbling within.

Naruto was in an equally state of shock. His mind was on autopilot. He wanted to escape from the situation he found himself in, but couldn't even seem to look away from shocked, deep, brown, eyes. After what felt like an eternity, he broke the silence, "Someone like me I mean. After all, our personalities mesh and shit. That's all. Not like I was saying – you know – but whatever." The words tumbled out with a stutter contesting his nervousness.

Sasuke felt foolish. Of course Naruto hadn't of meant it the way his words sounded. He was a fool. However, for a moment he had truly felt like his world was filling with white brilliance. It was as if everything in his life would finally make sense, as if he were being handed a gift from the universe to cherish and hold.

Karin watched on painfully. She hadn't of missed the hope that had shown on Sasuke's face, nor the red patches glowing on Naruto's cheeks. It was clear to her now, that Naruto felt something more than friendship, and that something was love. She wasn't sure how deep it ran within the other boy, but she was sure Sasuke was drowning in it.

"You would be good for him Naruto," Karin said evenly. It was time to stir the pot while it boiled. At the lack of response from the two startled boys she tried again, "Give it a shot Naruto, you'll never know unless you try."

Both boys looked at her like she was crazy. Each thinking that there was no way her words held any truth.

"I think you had too much pot Karin," Naruto said shakily. She was wrong, she had to be. There was no way he wanted Sasuke like that. He liked woman that was all.

"Say what you want but I know chemistry when I see it, regardless if you fools don't," Karin said simply as she stood up and smoothed her pleated skirt down. "Lunch is over, and I can't ditch next period if I want to graduate. Are we still hanging out later?" She asked while gathering her backpack.

With some effort, Sasuke responded, "Yeah, Gaara offered to have us eat at his family's restaurant and then chill and play some video games."

"Ok sounds good, I gotta jet guys," The red head responded over her shoulder before hightailing it out of the room.

Sasuke sat across from Naruto in silence for a moment before he too stood, "You going back to class idiot?"

Standing and dusting off his kaki colored pants Naruto walked towards the exit as his answer. "I'll see you later dick head." Without waiting for the other boy, he walked out of the room and towards the exit of the church. Normally he would have bunked with Sasuke, but it didn't feel right to be next to the dark haired boy right now. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Sasuke simply sighed as he made his way out soon after Naruto. Why the hell was like so complicated? He thought sourly as snow crunched beneath his feet as he quickly made his way back to the school building. It was quicker to cut across the school court yard towards the school's East wing to get to his next class than use the connecting corridor to the school.

He couldn't say for sure any more, whether or not Naruto's change in behavior meant that he was developing feelings for him. If asked a few hours ago he would have said there was no way I hell. Now, with how things were progressing, he felt the pelts of hope that were blossoming. Even if Naruto didn't have feeling for him, he might be interested in 'experimenting' which could lead to other things. If only the stupid blond would give him a chance he could show him that it could work between them.

His thoughts whirled on as he listened to another professor droned on about politics and the churches lack of involvement in government affairs. Sasuke could have laughed at the hypocrisy the teacher was spewing if he wasn't so caught up in his own inner turmoil.

'_Could Gaara have been right all along?'_ Those thoughts were unsettling his resolve to give up on the blonde. But was he prepared to get hurt again if shit hit the fan? _'Is it worth it?'_

He pondered his last thought before he could answer, _'He's worth everything.'_

***&$%&***

The last place Naruto wanted to be was anywhere near that freak Gaara, as they all piled into his car. Sasuke took the passenger seat in order to give him directions. Karin huddled up in the back demanding heat as she connected her IPod to the radio.

As he drove out of the parking lot, he glanced at all the Christmas lights and decorations hanging from peoples' porches and windows. For a moment it had escaped his mind that Christmas was only a week away. Time was following pass him and he wasn't even watching it ebb by.

Naruto wasn't surprised that Gaara lived in the Chinese district; he did have slanted eyes like a chink. Not that he was racist, but just simply noticed the oriental feel and look the other boy emanated.

"Pull into that parking lot, that's the restaurant," Sasuke said matter-of-factly as he undid his seat belt.

"What the hell does the restaurant's name say?" Karin asked as she got out of the car. She looked intently at the symbols writing out the name in what she believed to be Chinese script.

Sasuke couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at his lips. He had thought the same thing when he first came here. Gaara had told him that the name was "_Luán Lóng" (__銮龙__) – 'Imperial Dragon'._ He repeated as much to Karin.

Naruto didn't care what the place was called; he didn't really want to be here. In fact, he didn't want to be anywhere Gaara was. He couldn't pin point exactly why, but the other boy rubbed him the wrong way. None of that mattered now though, they were already here.

Upon entering, the two new comers in the trio gawked openly at the intricate patterns on the walls and Dragon paintings. Sasuke remembered being equally as in awe when he first saw it all, although he didn't show it.

The trio was approached by a smiling old lady. Sasuke recognized her right away now. She was Gaara's grandmother (Waipo) Lin-Na. Sasuke addressed her with the few Chinese words Gaara taught him, _"Ni hao ma waipo Lin-Na."_

The other two stood frozen in shock at Sasuke's use of Chinese. Lin-Na however, was use to it. _"Wo hun hao xie xie. Ni ne?"_

"_Hao,"_ Sasuke responded; just then, Gaara's two siblings walked in.

"Well if it isn't Gaara's husband. How are you Sasuke? Haven't seen you in a couple days," Temari asked playfully as he bowed to her grandmother and moved aside from the entrance to let her brother further inside.

Konkuro simply waved a hand at all three and smiled before he too, bowed to their grandmother.

Sasuke seeing the need to make introductions spoke up, "Naruto, Karin; this is Gaara's grandmother Lin-Na and his two siblings Konkuro, and Temari. Everyone this is Naruto and Karin."

Before anyone else could talk, a sleep eyed Gaara walked into the entrance of the restaurant via stairs that led up to the house above the shop. He was shirtless and his hair mused. His abs rippled as he walked down the stairs nonchalantly; all the while give a small grin to Sasuke and a larger one to Naruto who was glaring at him.

Lin-Na wasted no time in admonishing Gaara for coming down not completely dressed. However, she too was silenced with a hug from her adorable grandson and a snort from Konkuro as he left to handle some business in the kitchens. With soothing words in Chinese, Gaara showed his _waipo_ his wife beater before putting it on. She shook her head before smiling walking over to Temari and striking up a conversation in Chinese.

"Please excuse my appearance, I fell asleep earlier after the rush time hour here for lunch," Gaara said smoothly. He didn't miss the irritated twitch in Naruto's eyebrow.

"Nice tattoo," Karin said with a slight tinge to her cheeks. Gaara was one fine specimen. He and Sasuke would have made hot babies if it were possible. That thought made her cheeks flame up even more.

"Thanks. I hope you guys are hungry. I can cook us up something quick." Gaara said as he led them into the dining area in the kitchen. Although the restaurant had whine down from lunch traffic they were getting ready for dinner and he didn't want to disturb customers. It was better if they ate in the kitchens.

The trio took their seats around the kitchen table without much preamble. They watched, as if almost hypnotized by the way Gaara moved around the kitchen with such ease. Quickly delicious aromatic smells wafted through the kitchen. By the looks of it, the red headed boy was making some type of rice. It had vegetables in it, and some type of red dotted cabbage that looked spicy.

Quickly enough, the food was ready and platted on the table; the smell good enough to make everyone salivate. "Dig in guys," Gaara said with a smile.

Karin wasted no time in digging in. The spicy sweet taste of the rice and soft but firm texture made her mouth water. "God, so fucking good," she hummed in approval.

Naruto would rather die than let Gaara know he thought his food tested better than anything he has had before. Nevertheless, he dug in and shoveled spoonfuls in one after another; all the while groaning in satisfaction.

Sasuke was a little more than weary. He had experienced more than once, Gaara's love for cooking with weird foods. He was hesitant as always. "What's in it," he asked as he piled a portion onto his plate with apprehension.

Gaara smiled at Sasuke skeptical look. He loved pulling the other boys leg. "It's rice with vegetables, and kimchi."

The raven gave him a suspicious look and raised eyebrow before digging in. As always, it was delicious. Sasuke felt his eyes almost roll back into his head, but he refrained. He refused to Gaara the satisfaction of seeing what his cooking could do to him. The red head didn't need a bigger head.

"So you are a chief for your family?" Karin asked once she came up for air after pilling her face full and gulping down hot delicious kimchi rice.

Gaara managed to pull his eyes away from watching Sasuke have sex with the food in his mouth, to answer her. "The main chief was my grandmother. My brother Konkuro took over for her when her arthritis kicked in. My sister Temari handles the finances. I occasional help out, I guess you could call me a sous chef."

Quickly, Gaara decided to bring Naruto out of his comfort zone. "What do you think Naruto? Is it good?"

Naruto wanted to growl. This prick was pissing him off. Once again Naruto couldn't pin point what it was about Gaara that sent his hackles up. The guy seemed nice enough. He had invited them over and cooked for them free of charge. He never really gave Naruto an attitude. Still, he felt like punching the other boy.

"It's good," The words seem to burn him as they came out, and did the food no justice.

"Just good huh" Gaara said mockingly as he looked at Naruto's second empty plate that seemed all but licked clean.

Naruto REALLY didn't like this bastard.

Sensing the building aggression, Karin changed tactics, "Did Lin-Na teach you how to cook?"

Gaara held his eyes with Naruto's for a moment more be for turning his head to address Karin, "Yes, she taught us all what we know. We moved in with her when we were young after leaving my father. Her cooking is amazing. She only cooks now during Chinese holidays, but you guys are welcome to come by when she does. It's better than words can describe."

Sasuke and Karin merely nodded their heads in agreement, they weren't fools to turn down free food especially food that was better than a five star restaurant. Naruto held other sentimentalities.

"I have to use the bathroom," Naruto said as he quickly stood up from the table. He remembered seeing a public kitchen threw the kitchen doors and off from the dining area on their way in. He need to get some space.

Three sets of eyes watched Naruto leave the kitchen. All with deep thoughts as to what was going on with the blond. Gaara felt it was time to up the stakes on his and Sasuke's little game.

"I have to use the bathroom myself. I'll be right back," Gaara said sending reassuring smile as he walked off in the direction of the rest rooms.

Leaning up against the wall across from the bathroom in the narrow corridor, Gaara waited. Judging by the sound of running water from a tap inside the bathroom, Naruto was almost done. No sooner than the thought passed his mind, the wooden door opened to reveal a surprised blond looking at him. He simply stared at Naruto unblinkingly. The blond looked away and took a few steps down the hall before Gaara pushed him up against the wall gently.

The red head bent his head until his eyes were leveled with the blondes, "I hope you're not planning on sleeping over Sasuke's tonight."

Gaara's words washed over Naruto like filth. He didn't like the suspicious feeling clawing at his chest. As for the answer to the other boy's question, he hadn't slept over Sasuke's house ever since that weird incident happened. Neither boy thought it wise too. But Gaara didn't need to know that.

"What's it to you?" Naruto asked with a steady voice. He wanted to know what the other boy was playing at.

"I've been wondering you see, on what Sasuke's face must look like while being fucked," Gaara said matter-of-factly. He felt delight at seeing Naruto's eyes widen in shock before narrowing in anger. Still he needed to set his cards right, "He looks like the kind that likes to give, but I bet he would let me give it to him just once; the feel of his tight heat around my shaft as I thrust deep and hard into him over and over."

Gaara could practically see the anger radiating off Naruto. It was intense, and to an extreme far more than he had hoped for. But still he pushed, "Do you think he'll beg for it?"

The red headed boy didn't get anymore out before Naruto's fist connected with the right side of his face. He could feel blood begin to flood his mouth. He looked back at the enraged blond.

"You will not have him," The words were stated as a fact. Naruto meant ever word that passed his lips. "In this lifetime or the next; he belongs to me."

Gaara could only watch the blond stomp out of the restaurant. He guessed the blond was taking off, not wanting to start a fist fight. "Do you even know what you said?" Gaara asked the air upon the blond's abrupt departure.

With a shake of his head Gaara walked back to the kitchen to tell the other two that Naruto wasn't feeling well and had gone home. He offered to give the other two a ride home in his stead. The two readily agreed. Karin had a feeling that there was more to the issue of Naruto leaving then Gaara was telling, but she didn't inquire more.

The ride to Karin's house was quiet, the silence alone broken by the radio humming in the background. Gaara had used Konkuro's truck to bring the other two home. Soon enough they had pulled up to Karin's house. As the girl got out of the back seat she wished them a good night and dashed for her front door. The nights were colder now, and winter made no exceptions as to whom it would freeze.

Sasuke turned the knob on the radio to change the station. Each channel seemed to only play commercials causing him to shut the radio off and ride in silence.

Gaara felt the need to break that silence, "I told Naruto I was going to fuck you tonight." His words came out easily as he stopped in front of a red light and looked over at the other boy. "He punched me and told me that you were his."

Sasuke couldn't hide the surprise that shone in his eyes. There was no point in doing so either. They both knew what stacks they were playing for; it was too late to back out now. Even so, he didn't answer Gaara's unasked question.

Within minutes they were pulling up to Sasuke's house, and to the raven haired boys surprise; Naruto stood waiting while leaning against his porch railing.

"I knew he would be here," Gaara said softly as his eyes met Naruto's from across the way.

"How" Sasuke asked slightly confused?

"He won't let me have you," The red head responded evenly. It would seem that his rival had more heart in him than he thought.

Sasuke said nothing as he got out of Gaara's car; his eyes only on Naruto's searing gaze. Halfway up the walkway to his porch he remembered his manners and turned to thank Gaara for everything but the car was already gone. Turning back, Sasuke continued to Naruto.

"What are you doing here idiot," Sasuke asked as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"I'm sleeping over," Naruto said without preamble.

Sasuke felt butterflies stir in his belly. These uncharacteristic emotions and behavior wasn't like him. Ever since he realized that he felt more than lust for Naruto, he was never the same. His confidence was flushed down the toilet and emptied in the sewers. No septic tank could clean his filthiness away.

"No you're not," he responded as he opened the front door and walked in. He had been planning to close the door on the other boys face. It wasn't safe for Naruto to sleep over any longer. What had happened last time was proof enough.

Naruto stopped the door with his foot and pushed himself in before the door could close on him, "I am too."

Sasuke gave him a pissed look before exploding, "Fucking go Naruto!"

"No!" Naruto shouted with rage. "Why, so you can have sex?"

Sasuke couldn't believe they were having this debate in his living room. He didn't want to hear it, nor did he want to explain himself. "So what if I want to get laid!"

"You are not fucking Gaara!" The words flowed out of Naruto with ferocity. He would not let Gaara have Sasuke!

"If not him than whom" Sasuke snapped. "Do you want me to fuck you than!" The words spilt out before he had a chance to stop them.

Caught up in Sasuke's pace, Naruto charged forward with his words; "YES, if it means you not touching him!"

Silence reined between them. Both boys were breathing heavily, partially from anger and shock. The lamp on the table flickered, bathing the two in light than shadow. Cicadas sang their song to the moon outside. Quiet, everything was quiet.

Naruto wet his lips nervously before speaking. His voice low and in sharp contrast to their yelling, "I mean, I don't like you with him Sasuke. God I don't know what is happening to me – to use! You're my best friend and yet the thought of sharing you kills me!"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Was he hearing Naruto right? Could his hope be paying off, or was he a fool wanting to hear what he wished for. "Do you know what you're saying Naruto?"

At Naruto's silence he continued, "You can't keep me, unless you want me." Naruto's slacked posture and silence urged him on. "Do you want me Naruto?"

And as if to put the nail in the coffin he said, "like I want you?"

The night to seem to swallow them, the clock ticked on. Naruto didn't know what to say. Did he want Sasuke like that? Could he learn to desire Sasuke the way Sasuke wanted him to? Could he feel passion for another man? His best friend was practically telling him that he felt more for him than friendship. That thought alone sent him reeling.

"I don't know," Was all he could manage. He couldn't tell if that was the truth of if he was taking the easy way out. Either way, Naruto could see the sadness clouding Sasuke's eyes.

"That's not good enough," Sasuke said sadly as he turned to walk up the stairs; leaving Naruto standing there like a fool. There was nothing else to say, and he was tired. He felt emotional and physically drained. He wanted the peace that sleep promised.

Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared up the stairs, and listened as his door closed shut. He felt lost, and confused. "What the fuck am I doing?" He asked himself lowly.

What indeed.

TBC

Authors note: Ah yes! Some fiery action! Woot woot! I hoped you liked the newest installment of S.O.S. I must thank everyone who has given me kind advice and assuring words. As you guys know I've been going through a lot. Every review was re-read numerous times, and all your ideas were taken into consideration.

Stay tuned for more!

LOVE YOU ALL!


	13. Early Winter

***&$%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blonde a few pews ahead of him.

Chapter dedication: To all of you who have encouraged me, and never gave up on this story. It is to you, that this chapter was written and posted. Thank you!

**Un-Beta'ed (sp?) lol **Get over it :)

_**Song inspiration for chapter XIII:**_

"_You, you know how to get me so low_

_My heart had a crash when we spoke_

_I can't fix what you broke_

_You, you always have a reason_

_Again & again this feelin'_

_Why do I give in?..._

_The sun's getting cold, It's snowing  
Looks like an Early Winter for us  
Looks like an Early Winter for us  
An Early Winter  
Oh I need you to turn me over…_

_It's sad the map of the world is on you  
The moon gravitates around you  
The seasons escape you  
& I always was, always was one for crying  
I always was one for tears…_

_It looks like an Early Winter for us  
It hurts & I can't remember sunlight  
An Early Winter for us  
The leaves are changing colour for us  
& it gets too much, yeah it gets so much  
Starting over & over & over again…"_

_**Gwen Stefani – Early Winter**_

**Chapter Thirteen: **_Early Winter_

***&$%&***

Sasuke let out a long, ragged breath. His mind felt like it was shrouded in a sea of white fog. The bed beneath him creaked as he repositioned his bent elbows that were bracing him up on Gaara's bed. His thighs were spread open; allowing the torso of another boy to lie between them. His sneaker clad feet firmly pressed against the floor boards trying in vain to keep him grounded. Blood red hair brushed his thighs as a head bobbed repeatedly over his stiff length.

The raven haired boy kept his eyes tightly closed. In his mind's eye, those locks brushing against his skin were blonde; the eyes he could feel trained on his face were bluer than the ocean, and he could see love and acceptance. He didn't want to open his eyes and ruin the spell cast over him. But deep down in his heart, he knew Naruto wasn't the one giving him a blow job. Life, after all, wasn't a fairy tale.

With a pain in his heart he came quietly. His release felt more like a chore than anything remotely resembling real passion. There was no desire devouring him. He felt hollow and numb. And for a moment he thought,

'_How the fuck did this even happen?'_

_**~ Earlier that morning ~**_

_Sasuke's dark eyes were trained on the swirling pattern on his ceiling. His back felt like it was slowly sinking into his mattress and creating an exact mold of his body; almost as if it was eating him. Not that he cared if it did._

_He was sure at one point; his mother had come in to wake him for school. He was also sure that he had said he thought he had cancer today and couldn't leave his death bed. Fuzzily he remembered that today was the last day of school before Christmas vacation. It didn't matter though; nothing did._

'_Naruto,' the thought flared up in his mind like red hot coals; burning and singeing everything within him. _

_Numbly he let his resting head roll to the side until his cheek flushed with his cotton pillow; his eyes were open but he saw nothing. Last night's events were ebbed by his mind's eye over and over again. _

"_I don't know," the words passed out between his lips without thought. The same words Naruto used when Sasuke had asked him if he had felt something for him. _

_Anger flared within him. It was slow in building, but it was fierce and almost tangible. He would not be some inflatable doll that Naruto could test out his bi-curious nature on! He was worth more! Without thought, his hand resting on his bed clutched at his sheet balling it into a fist. Just as sudden as his anger ignited, it was extinguished by shame. How could he expect his straight friend to give him more than friendship? He was a fool for letting Naruto know._

"_Fuck!" Sasuke shouted out into his silent room. That single word vibrated off the walls; amplifying the haunting sound of his pain. _

_~ End Flash Back ~_

Sasuke threw his arm over his eyes as if to block out his harsh reality. Briefly, the only sound he could hear was his own beating heart: the slow, even, rhythmic beats; and his breathing slowly slowing down from its rapid pace caused by his orgasm.

The feeling of Gaara kissing his neck broke Sasuke's tranquility.

Without a second thought, Sasuke rolled the other boy off of him before standing up and pulling his underwear and jeans back up. Like a professional, he quickly buttoned and zipped up his fly. He didn't bother glancing at the other boy lying on the bed as he took a step towards the bedroom door.

Before Sasuke could make a getaway, Gaara reached out and grabbed the other boy's hand. "So I guess you leaving means we still aren't going to have sex?" Gaara let out jokingly. He knew Sasuke had no intentions of letting him go that far, but he held out a small ounce of hope.

"We are done here," Sasuke said casually as he shook the other boy's grip off. It was a mistake in coming to Gaara to fill the hole within him. No one would ever be as right or make him feel as whole, as Naruto would.

Gaara felt a slight twinge of pain in his heart at Sasuke's callousness. He knew who Sasuke was fantasizing about while he was giving him fellatio. Gaara could be called many things, but a fool wasn't one of them.

"I could be the one," Gaara said slowly; breaking the silence. He felt like he could be the one to repair the raven haired boy, and possibly himself. But would Sasuke let him in? Or more importantly, could he?

Sasuke's response was to walk out of Gaara's room closing the door behind him. Life would be simpler if he could just torch the feeling within him to ash and move on. If he had the strength within him he would accept Gaara's offer and let the other boy become the glue to his fractured and distorted world. But he honestly felt like he had nothing left to mend.

Outside the cold wind whipped at his hair and burned at his eyes making them water. As his feet pounded the pavement, he scanned his surroundings. The trees - in their winter dormancy - looked dead. The bleakness of winter did nothing to uplift his spirits.

"Fucking winter," Sasuke huffed out bitterly as his right hand shoved into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Quickly he had a cancer stick in his mouth, lit. He took a deep pull; allowing the tar and nicotine to burn his lungs in the vain hope of bringing some semblance of warmth and life into him.

***&$%&***

Minato watched Naruto passively from over his coffee cup as he leaned against the kitchen counter. His blonde replica was currently having a staring match with his cereal, and by the looks of things; he was losing. Since yesterday Minato could tell that something was off with his son. And by the power of deduction, that meant it had something to do with Sasuke.

Nonchalantly Minato put his mug on the counter and glanced sideways at the clock on the stove. Fifteen minutes had elapsed since his son became a zombie, and he was on the verge of being late for school.

"Ok, fess up. Have you been digging into Mikoto's herb pot again?" Minato jested, trying to snap Naruto out of his mindlessness.

Uncharacteristically, Naruto didn't respond to his jab. He simply stood up from the table and went to empty his bowl into the garbage disposal. Without a second glance at his father, Naruto shouldered his backpack and began walking out of the kitchen.

Before Naruto could escape, Minato spoke up, "You know you can talk to me about anything son." The words began to bubble up. "I know you and I have crossed over some fallen trees-" Minato paused as he thought of what to say.

The wounds between him and Naruto – although no longer open and festering – were stilled bruised and battered. And although they had at one point, drifted down different rivers, they had come around a bend and were back together. There was never a doubt that Minato loved his son.

Naruto studied Minato's face. He was well aware that his father was trying to take an active role in his life. It warmed his heart to know that he had his father back. Despite that, Naruto knew his father couldn't help him with the turmoil that was bubbling inside him. Hell, he didn't even know what his own feelings meant.

Seeing his father at a loss for words Naruto supplied his own, "I know dad. I'll be all right; I just have a lot on my mind is all."

Both blondes offered each other a small smile before Naruto turned back around and began walking towards the front door. Before leaving the house, the blond checked to make sure he had his car keys. Pulling his ring of keys from his right jean pocket, Naruto closed the front door behind him and jogged to his car quickly.

"It's fucking cold," He huffed out as he quickly hopped into his car, closing the door with a _bang,_ and brought the car's engine to life.

As he sat waiting for his car to warm up, his phone gave a beep signaling a new text message. Fishing his cell from his coat pocket, he swiped the password in and noticed the text was from Karin.

'_Are you on your way? 'Cuz I'm freezing my nipples off' :D_

Naruto let out a half ass chuckle before responding.

'_Yeah…and Sasuke?'_

Unconsciously, Naruto held his breath. His emotions concerning the other boy were jumbles of feelings and nerves that his brain was still trying to decipher. The feelings radiated up from his gut to his heart telling him he wanted to see Sasuke, and that he missed him. His mind was telling him to buy a one way ticket to another state, and wait for things to blow over between them letting everything go back to the way things were.

But that was the problem with change. Nothing, absolutely nothing, ever went back to the way things once were. And that knowledge, deep down inside, is what truly scares him.

Karin's response text brought Naruto out of his own musings.

'_No…' :( _

Disappointment blossomed, within him. Why the fuck were things turning out this way? For a moment Gaara's face morphed into his mind's eye. Anger flowered and flourished through his heart. Naruto was sure that all his misfortune was caused by this red head. His life, which had just started to make sense, was spiraling out of control.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted. His breath condensing in the air sending puffs of clouds out into his cold car. This wasn't what was supposed to happen between them! How could he go on living without Sasuke, when he couldn't even remember anything before the other boy? It was like his life had no meaning before the day he had accepted the raven haired boy's friendship.

Not really knowing how to express himself, Naruto punched his steering wheel before pulling out of his driveway and heading for Karin's house. His only thought centering on the one person that brought him bliss and pain-

'_Sasuke…'_

***&$%&***

Mikoto huffed heavily as she carried another box full of products to the sales floor to be packed out before she opened for the day. With a box cutter in hand, she bent to slice the packing tape on the box and pry it open. The contents inside were revealed; displaying colorful candles with glittery letters that gave names to each distinct one. Steadily, she began to place them in their rightful place on the shelf and crumpled up the now empty box to be brought to the back for recycling.

After a quick clean-up, she scanned the store with a keen eye for anything else that might need her attention before she unlocked the front doors and flipped the sign on the door to 'OPEN'. For a moment the small smile that lit her face vanished. She was worried about Sasuke.

There were many hardships that the two of them had overcome. Pain, suffering, and depression had gripped them both through the trials and tribulations that life had to offer. But there was also love, and compassion. After all the horrors had settled, there are only beautiful memories left. Not to say that it still doesn't hurt to remember a lost loved one, but all things must take their turn in the circle of life. Although they may not be here now, we will meet them again because love, after all, is everlasting.

Still, it would seem that her son had come upon another title wave while swimming in the ocean of the universe and this time; she didn't know how to help him. But she could, perhaps, stir the pot. With sleek fingers that belied her age, she retrieved her cell phone from her pocket. Like a game maker, she was about to summon another player to the chess board because after all; when the Gods give you a shitty hand, you must make miracles from what comes to you from the deck.

Mikoto placed her cell against her right ear and listened. After a few rings the other end picked up.

"Hello," A man's voice sounded over the phone bringing a smile to Mikoto's face.

"Hello Minato, this is Mikoto," her joyful voice responded over the line.

Minato, surprised to hear from Sasuke's mother, gave a smile which could be felt in his response, "What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"

Mikoto breezed through the pleasantries of conversation, and then hopped into the frying pan, "I'm worried about Sasuke. He seems really upset, and I know it has something to do with Naruto."

Minato relayed the same in regards to his son. Even a blind man could see that those two were tied together tightly. Where one jumped, so did the other. It was as if they were gravitating around one another. The question was: What was the driving force of their attraction?

"Do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?" Mikoto asked slyly. It was almost time to play her hand. Minato responded that he and Naruto didn't really have any plans set in stone. They would visit his wife's grave and possible volunteer at a shelter.

"Sasuke and I would love if you could join us for dinner. I think it would be good for the boys to make up and repair their friendship," Minato played her hand flawlessly.

There was a slight pause over the line before Minato responded, "I think that would be nice. We always enjoy your company. I think it would be a good change of pace for Naruto and I."

Mikoto smiled in satisfaction, "Than it's settled, dinner at my house on Christmas Eve at six o'clock."

Both parents said their happy partings before hanging up. For a moment Mikoto hugged her phone to her chest like a school girl before sighing out, "The rest is up to you Sasuke…"

A tap on the front door brought her back to reality. A quick look at the clock told her she was late in opening the store; resulting in customers waiting. Quickly pocketing her phone she dashed to the front door to let the morning swarm in. Only time would tell what was in store for those two.

***&$%&***

Karin kept her attention split between watching Naruto's quiet, and slightly absent minded form walking beside her, and the shops all lit up for Christmas. Each store looked like a scene right from the North Pole. Employees dressed as elves and Santa tried to coax people into buying their wears; others tried their hands at enticing pedestrians' with samples of candy and limited time coupons. But above all, the common slogan embraced was 'GET YOUR LAST MINUTE GIFTS HERE!'

As fun as window shopping usually is, this was not one of those times. A heavy cloud seemed to be following her and her unusually quiet counterpart. She had been the one to suggest that they bunk school and go shopping. She had hoped that it would raise Naruto's sprit.

She should have known better.

"So I guess the cat is out of the bag," Karin said off handedly as they stopped to peer into another store.

"What?" Naruto asked as he walked off to the next store. The wind was picking up causing all the busy sidewalk travelers to clutch their coats tighter around them.

"Judging by your moodiness, complied with Sasuke's vanishing act; I can only assume that he told you about his true feelings," Karin said quickly. There was no use in prolonging their much needed conversation.

Naruto came to a sudden halt and whipped back to look at Karin. He looked startled, as if overly surprised that she had any idea what was going on. He should have known better. Karin knew more about them than they knew about themselves.

"The hardest thing in life is telling the person you love, that you only like them," Karin stated smoothly. She knew how extraordinarily painful it could be to try to fit all that you felt for a person into such an insignificantly small word.

Seeing that Naruto was at a loss for words, Karin grabbed his hand and led him to a coffee shop she had seen across the street. Upon entering the small but charming café named 'café de Lu', they quickly grabbed a booth by the windows. The rich smell of cocoa and freshly, ground, roasted coffee beans promenaded the air; tingling their senses.

A bubbly waitress name Ten-Ten took their order and then stealthily disappeared. A moment later she reappeared with their drinks and politely asked if there was anything else she could get them. Karin responded in the negative allowing the waitress to attend to other guests.

Karin took a gander outside at the mulling people coming in and out of shops. She sipped her coffee before turning her attention back to Naruto.

"I don't know what he wants from me," Naruto said quietly into his coffee cup. What was his next step from here? How could he clear up the mess that had been laid before him?

"What do you want from him?" Karin threw back at him; Naruto needed to see that Sasuke wasn't the only one who needed an eye opener.

Naruto gave Karin a confused look before answering, "Nothing! I just want our friendship to go back to the way things were."

Karin sighed at Naruto's denial. It was clear as day to her that Naruto held feelings stronger than friendship towards Sasuke. "Then let me ask you this Naruto; how would you feel if you knew Sasuke was fucking Gaara?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto's temper rose. The thought alone of anyone touching Sasuke fueled an unyielding fire within him.

Seeing Karin's small smile and raised eyebrows, Naruto knew the answer to her question. He probably knew all along he just didn't want to face it. "I'll admit that I am overly jealous about Sasuke, but that doesn't mean I am in love with him Karin. I mean shit; it could just mean that I don't want to lose my friend."

Taking another sip of her coffee, Karin studied Naruto's face. What he said held some truth, it is possible to be jealous over someone and not have romantic feelings for them. However, Naruto wasn't taking into consideration his unyielding attraction to the other boy.

Trying to take another approach, Karin asked, "Does knowing that Sasuke is gay, and that he can have romantic feelings towards another man bother you?"

"Of course not; that has never bothered me," Naruto reassured her quickly.

"How did you feel when Sasuke told you he wanted you?" Karin inquired seriously. "Were you disgusted or freaked out?"

Naruto took a moment to think back on how he felt when Sasuke told him that he wanted him. "I was surprised," he responded suddenly.

"That goes without question," Karin said while nodding her head. "But were you happy?"

"Karin, I don't know if I could love Sasuke that way," Naruto said sincerely.

"But doesn't that mean there is a chance that you could?" the red head said back just as quickly.

The two sat in silence until their drinks were gone, and as they got up to leave one thought kept circling in Naruto's head…

'_Could I be in love with Sasuke?'_

***&$%&***

The minutes and hours of the day seem to blend together to Sasuke. Sunset was fast in approaching; only being held off but the last few hours claimed by the dying sun. The cigarette in his mouth tasted stale and like ash as he inhaled deeply. He wandered the streets of his neighborhood carelessly, and despite knowing exactly where he was, he felt lost. And although surrounded by people, he felt completely alone.

His day had been spent in a blur. His thoughts seemed to be stuck on a sick cycle carousel that consisted of him, Naruto, and Gaara. His feelings stuck on repeat from anger, fear, hope, and then back again.

Sasuke skipped a step as another thought added into the mix. Thoughts about his late brother began working their way in. Would his brother know what to do? He always did. Without realizing it, he began walking towards the local cemetery. Perhaps visiting his brother's grave would grant him some sibilance of peace. With those thoughts in mind he began his long trudge.

Within twenty minutes Sasuke had arrived at 'Heaven's Gate Cemetery'. He paused briefly to scan his surroundings. The parking lot seemed oddly full for such a late hour. Following the ever familiar path through cemetery grounds, he took notice of relatives and friends leaving holiday wreaths and poinsettias on graves. It seemed pointless considering the forecast predicting snow, but the jester was no less endearing. He briefly wondered if the mysterious person who left flowers on his brother's grave would be there. As Sasuke rounded the weeping willow trees, he came to an abrupt halt at the sight before him.

Kneeling before his brother's grave, with tears in his eyes was Gaara. On the ground before the red head laid Lilacs, a flower symbolizing a 'first love'.

Sasuke felt like his heart had hit the back of his teeth. The scene before him just didn't make sense. Gaara never knew his brother. What the fuck was going on.

Upon hearing footsteps approaching from behind, Gaara looked up and behind him. As his eyes met Sasuke's, he felt his heart stop. This was not how he wanted Sasuke to find out. The God's weren't just cruel, they were fucking spiteful.

Sasuke didn't have a clue as to why Gaara was there, but what he did understand was that it felt wrong. Instinctively he took a step back.

Seeing the raven haired boy on the verge of fleeing, Gaara stood up and took a step towards him but halted at Sasuke yelling.

"What the fuck is going on? How do you know my brother? What is all of this?" Sasuke asked with rapid fire.

Gaara didn't know how else to get around the other boys questions without tripping over another landmine. He only hoped that the truth wouldn't cost him his second chance at happiness.

"You're brother was my first love. I knew him passionately before he passed." Gaara bit out quickly. The look of betrayal that crossed Sasuke's face crushed his heart.

A moment of silence passed between the two only broken by the howling wind. The sun began its steady decline from the sky as it surrendered to the ever envious moon.

Sasuke tried to swallow down his hurt but it lodged it self in his throat. As Gaara tried to approach him he spit out his contempt like acid. "Don't come near me!"

Gaara halted as if he were smacked in the face. Words left him as Sasuke flung his next question at him.

"So what am I-"Sasuke paused as he tried to put into words his betraying thoughts, "Some sought out sick replacement? Is that all the fuck I am to you; a carbon copy of Itachii?"

Sasuke's words were piercing, cutting Gaara to the heart. "No! I never wanted anything like that! You are you and Itachii was Itachii."

The raven haired boy simply shook his head in denial. He had been such a fool to hope that someone would want him for him. Having someone to mend his heart was too much to hope for.

"Fuck you," Sasuke's low voice carried on the wind slashing at Gaara hurtfully. Pain trembled from those two words, showering the red head in guilt and shame.

Without a second thought, Sasuke took off at a brisk pace back down the beaten trail to exit the cemetery. His world was in danger of imploding. There was nothing grounding him anymore. Living without Naruto was like planets trying to orbit a sunless universe. The only thought like a mantra in his head was,

"_Save me Naruto, I'm falling…"_

***&$%&***

After shopping for a few hours, Karin and Naruto decided to lounge at Karin's house for a bit in order to escape the cold.

"I can't believe this is my first time visiting your house," Naruto said casually as they approached his counter parts home. Realizing how little he knew about Karin startled him. Seeing how wrapped up he was with Sasuke was a sobering realization. He felt a little ashamed of himself for not putting in any effort towards their friendship.

Her house looked nice, if only a bit too cookie cutter like for his taste. Yellow vinyl siding, and white shutters. The lawn was dotted with the usual Rhododendrons, boxwoods, and azaleas. The white picket fence completed the whole 'American dream' home ambiance. It felt comforting, if not a bit redundant.

"There's a first time for everything," Karin replied flippantly as she dug into her backpack for her keys. After searching for a few minutes she realized her dilemma, "Shit I must have left my keys inside, I hope one of my brothers are home."

"Brothers" Naruto asked surprised. His new found information hammered home just how little he knew of the other girl.

"Anyone home" Karin called as she knocked loudly on the front door. Silence greeted her for a moment before a voice replied from behind the front door.

"What's the magic password," The disembodied voice asked without opening the door.

"Open the fucking door dick wad" Karin said with annoyance.

"Sorry, Dykes aren't allowed. Try down the street; rug muncher." The male voice responded.

"I'm not fucking kidding Suigetsu! I'll fucking kill you, you little bastard," Karin screamed back whole heartedly. "Now stop being a retard and open up!"

Naruto was a little taken aback at the show of 'sibling love'. He had always wanted a brother or sister to fill in the loneliness. However, after this display, he was having second thoughts.

Before the situation could escalate the door ripped open revealing an older guy and younger boy. The younger of the two was rubbing his head with a wince. "Was this little twerp giving you a problem again?" The older of the two asked Karin calmly.

Naruto took notice of how calm the older boy seemed; almost father like. Immediately he pegged him as the older brother. He had brown hair and gentle brown eyes. In those eyes however, Naruto could tell he was without a doubt the one keeping the other two in line. He noted how tall and built the other boy was. _'Yup, definitely the one in control' _Naruto thought to himself.

'_The younger one, who looked almost three years younger than Karin, must be Suigetsu,'_ Naruto confirmed in his mind through process of elimination.

Suigetsu was at Karin's height if not a tad taller. He had blue and white dyed hair. His eyes were a piercing blue that held a twinkle of mischief. The chains on his jeans and the rips in his black skull shirt labeled him a punk rock genre teen. His DC sneakers updated his title to 'Alternative rock/skater boy'.

"Jugo, this prick was-" Karin began to say but stopped at the glare she was given by the one she addressed. "–this jerk was acting up again."

Suigetsu sent his sister a nasty look for tattle-telling before sending a sheepish look to his older brother. "I was just greeting her home is all."

"What have I told you about bothering your sister," Jugo reprimanded before Suigetsu ran off back into the house laughing. Jugo then turned his attention to Naruto. "I'm sorry for my brothers 'warm welcome'; that's how he expresses his love for people, please come in." He said with a smile while standing to the side to let them both enter.

Naruto just sent him a smile as he entered. Karin sniffed in annoyance and slight embarrassment. "Just keep that retard away from my room," Karin said over her shoulder as she led Naruto to her room.

As they entered her sanctuary, she locked the door behind them. "God that kid is such a cockroach!"

The blonde laughed a bit before sitting down on a swivel chair by a computer desk. "Nah, he just seems to want attention," Naruto said as he scanned Karin's room.

The walls were a passionate red with white curtains dusted with a wine color. The hardwood floors gleamed up at him. The bedspread was also unsurprisingly blood red with mounds of pillows. He never did understand why girls had so many pillows on their bed that were never used to sleep on.

"Yeah, when my parents got divorced and we got sent to an orphanage, he would cling to me all the time. There had been a time in our lives when he considered me a second mother. I think he acts out because he is afraid to lose someone close to him again." Karin said calmly as she looked off in reminiscing. "We were so scared of being separated then. Jugo got emancipated from the courts, and then got a job and apartment in order to take care of us."

Seeing Karin's slight decline in mood, Naruto decided to liven it, "Did you set your room color to match your hair?" he asked jokingly.

Karin smiled before taking a seat on her bed. "Ironically enough, I used to hate my hair color and all things resembling it."

"What changed your mind?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Sasuke," Karin replied easily. Just like that, the conversation revolved back to the raven haired boy.

Unanswered questions bubbled up within Naruto. He still knew so little of Karin's relationship with Sasuke. "How did you ever get involved with Sasuke?" He asked bluntly.

The red head gave out a long exhale as if the weight of the world was bearing down on her shoulders. "I was besotted the first time I saw him." Karin said with a faraway look and a small smile upon her lips. "It was the first day of freshman year - God he looked so fucking cute - he was being reprimanded by sister Chiyo. The look of cool defiance in his eyes is what I remember most."

Naruto took in all of Karin's words and embedded them within him. He felt a little envious that she knew a side of Sasuke that he never got to see. The more he learned, the more he thirsted to know. His need to know everything about the raven haired boy seemed unquenchable.

She continued before the blonde could speak, "I knew I just had to get close to him. His walls were impenetrable back then. He kept everyone at a safe distance. But with time he let me in. Still ever skeptical, he made me a friend upon seeing my shear will and determination."

"How did you ever deal with Sasuke never being able to love you?" The words left his lips before he could think. He felt like shooting himself for his callousness. "Karin I'm so -"

Karin took a moment to collect herself before waving Naruto's apology off. The wounds were scabs now. It hurt a lot less to talk about, and Naruto was a friend for honesty. If she were going to atone for her sins then the blonde needed to know everything.

"I was angry; I felt betrayed. Like he was doing it on purpose, as if he could control who or what gender he liked," She paused to swallow deeply. Her memories washing over her like a land slide.

"How did you overcome that?" Naruto asked candidly. He couldn't imagine what she had felt.

She took a big breath before continuing, "I gave him a guilty conscious; told him that if he ever cared about me as a person he should at least bed me for a night."

Naruto felt like he had been slapped in the face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But like watching a car crash in the making, he couldn't help but press on, "What did he say?"

"He agreed," Karin said bluntly. "As we were about to do it I saw his face," she said before looking away from Naruto once again. "Back then Sasuke didn't show emotions easily. That night though, he had the look of someone who was full of despair and betrayal; As if I were the one responsible for destroying our friendship; like I was the one betraying his trust."

A tear slid down Karin's face, collecting on her lips and allowing her to taste her own sorrow. She looked Naruto in the eyes and said, "I could tell he was crying inside." A shutter passed through her before she pulled herself together and wiped her tears away.

"I couldn't do that to him, I couldn't go through with it," Karin confessed.

Silenced reined until Naruto aired the awkwardness out, "I know that you are very important to him, and to me Karin."

The red head simply gave a small smile and nodded her head. "It's getting late. You should go before Jugo sees the time; he is very protective over us," she said with a smile.

Naruto agreed and excused himself, promising to call her tomorrow and stay in touch over break. On the way home the only thought running in his mind was _'You can't choose who you like…"_

***&$%&***

TBC

Author's note:

Hello my adorable children! Oh how I have missed you all!

I'm lol

Wow Microsoft Word really hates me for that ^ lol.

Anyhow, Welcome back to the wonderful world of Sinning on Sunday! The show must go on! I will try and have the next chapter up in a week or two. (And no I don't mean years!) …

I want to thank those who have continued to read my story and have taken the time to send me words of encouragement. Those people ROCK! AND I WILL LOVE FOREVER!

For those of you who read and don't review….

MAY YOU ROT IN A FIREY BURNING HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!

That is all :) Stay tuned for more!


	14. The Feel Good Drag

***& $%&***

**Sinning on Sunday**

_**Written by**_: Justina aka rAiNwAtEr

_**Summary**_: Sasuke was well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow classmates while they listened to morning Mass. He was also aware of his growing hard-on as he stared at the blonde a few pews ahead of him.

Chapter dedication: To all of you who have encouraged me, and never gave up on this story. It is to you, that this chapter was written and posted. Thank you!

**Un-Beta'ed (sp?) lol **Get over it :)

**Author Note:** I just want to express my deep thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and share a piece of themselves. One of the best things a writer can receive is knowing that their work has truly touched their readers, and for that I thank everyone who has lit a fire under my ass and got me to continue to write this amazing story.

_**Song inspiration for chapter XIV:**_

"…_Lips that need no introduction_

_Now who's the greater sin?_

_Your drab eyes seem to invite_

_(Tell me darling) Where do we begin?_

_Was this over before_

_Before it ever began _

_Your lips, your lies, your lust_

_Like the devils in your hands…_

_Everybody's tired of someone_

_Our eyes wander for help_

_Prayers that need no answer now_

_I'm tired of who I am_

_You were my greatest mistake_

_I fell in love with your sin_

_Your littlest sin…"_

_**Anberlin – The Feel Good Drag**_

**Chapter Fourteen: **_The Feel Good Drag_

***& $%&***

Karin sang off key as her feet ate up the pavement; her IPod providing her with the tunes to bob along with. It was another typical December day in New England, the kind that made you feel like every breath brought you one step closer to a pair of frozen lungs. A startling contrast to the fifty degree weather she had woken up to, but nothing Rhode Islanders weren't use to.

Nevertheless, she kept her spirits high with a little help from Dunkin Donuts. All the while the coffee shops catchy slogan, _'America runs on Dunkin'_ kept repeating in her head. She was a girl on a mission. Today she was going to get Naruto to crawl the fuck out of his shell and either confess that he has feelings for Sasuke, or otherwise at least set the raven haired boy straight so he can move on. The time for dragging ones feet was over. It was clear to her that there was something more between them.

For a brief moment she felt sadness before pushing it a side; chalking it up to foolishness. If things actually worked out between those two she would support them whole heartedly. She knew a long time ago that she never had a chance with Sasuke hell; she was never even in the running. But still, a part of her felt a pinch of longing. She was after all, human, and flawed just like the rest of her race.

Karin tugged herself away from self depressing thoughts as she belted out the next verse to the song playing loudly in her ears, ~ Everybody's tired of someone our eyes- "HOLY FUCKING DEAD CAT!" she screeched mid lyrics as she jumped over the flatten fur ball. In the middle of the street she had been crossing laid the remnants of what could have been a cat, or maybe a raccoon. With a cross look between disgust and pity, she said a Hail Mary in passing before rushing on.

"I think I'm going to be sick," She proclaimed queasily as she placed a hand on her stomach. Her journey ended quicker than she had thought. Naruto's house had come into view. No longer flustered, she walked up the pathway and jogged up the few steps to the front door. Before she could even ring the door bell, the front door swung open revealing a sleepy eyed Naruto holding a bag of garbage.

Pleasantly surprised to see his favorite red-head, Naruto greeted her happily, "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you up and about this early. I thought bats were nocturnal?"

Karin rolled her eyes at the blonds joke before giving her rebuttal, "Yeah, and your ass smells like a water Buffalo," Her eyes purposely looking him up and down – taking in his messy appearance.

"Touché," Naruto supplied with a bow before a chuckle escaped. The blond quickly disposed of the garbage bag in the proper receptacle on the side of the porch before letting Karin in. "To what do I owe this lovely visit?"

The red head followed the other boy into the house, closing the door behind her. "I came to fuck you."

Naruto barely caught himself from slipping and splitting his head open on the parlor table.

Karin couldn't hold her laughter in as she elaborated, "Easy Casanova. I meant 'Mind Fuck You' as in to get the truth out of you."

Before Naruto could give his own forked tongue come back, the blonde's father walked in from the kitchen. "Oh hey Karin, It's good to see you," Minato said honestly.

"Greetings Mr. Uzumaki," Karin responded politely.

"Mr. Uzumaki was my father," Minato said with a slight grimace, "Just Minato is fine," he finished with a smile.

All silliness a side, Minato unknowingly dropped a bomb on Naruto. "So Karin, are you going to Sasuke's house for Christmas Eve dinner tonight as well?"

"Wait what!" Naruto choked out. He must have miss heard his father. As far as he knew the 'as well' did NOT mean that they were going. At least he hoped.

Minato paid no attention to Naruto's outburst, and Karin answered right over him, "Nah, I have plans with my family so I won't make it."

"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Turning to Naruto as if just seeing him there, Minato gave him a small smile. "Mikoto asked if we had had any plans. I told her we didn't, so she invited us over."

"But dad-" Naruto began but Minato continued over him.

"I know you and Sasuke are - for whatever reason - on bad terms, but I wasn't going to be rude to his mother. You two will just have to work things out. If his friendship with you is as important as you say it is, then why aren't you fighting for it?" Minato said calmly.

Karin watched on silently. She was well aware that Mikoto was going to try and get those two to reconcile. And if everything went according to plan, the ball would be set in motion. Things were bound to get very interesting.

Naruto had nothing to say to contradict his father. Deep down inside he knew he was going to have to face Sasuke again if he wanted to keep their friendship intact. His father, who knew nothing of how deep the issue between them went, couldn't possibly understand how wound up he felt. Even so, something had to be done, and answers have to be given.

Without further ado, Naruto led Karin up to his room and closed the door behind them once inside. He sailed through the air to do a belly flop onto his bed, landing with an audible exhale of air. He turned onto his side and watched Karin take a seat on the bed beside him.

"How are you holding up?" Karin asked casually as she made herself comfortable.

Naruto had to take a moment to actually think about his answer; which was stupid of course seeing as how it wasn't meant to be a brain buster. When he stopped trying to rationalize everything the words came effortlessly, "I miss him you know. I miss the three of us hanging out."

Karin nodded her head in agreement. She missed how effortless their friendship had been. But there was no going back, things would either change for the better or stir towards tougher waters before sinking. "Is the idea of being with a man that disturbing?"

The blond didn't know what to say, it's not every day someone asks you if you WANT to be gay. He could honestly say that he never felt a sexual urge towards another male. When he was younger he had always just thought he would marry a beautiful woman, and start a family. He had had sex before with his ex girlfriend Sakura and it had been pleasurable which naturally never raised any red flags. And certainly, he had never looked at any of the naked guys in the shower room in a sexual way. But COULD someone love another person regardless of gender?

As if reading his conflicted thoughts, Karin rephrased her question, "You can love Sasuke as a partner for WHO he is and NOT because he is male. Wanting him simply because he is the person you love doesn't make you a raving fag."

Naruto gave his red headed friend a quire look in skepticism.

"All I'm saying is that it's rare for anyone to find their soul mate in this world. Are you really ready to pass that chance up just because it's not with a woman?" Karin said seriously as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Seeing that she had given the blond some food for thought, she stood from the bed without an answer and walked over to the door. Before leaving she turned to Naruto and said, "So how does it feel to be mind fucked?"

She quickly dodged a pillow flung at her head and closed the door behind her. The ball was in Naruto's court now, and it was up to him to decide how the game would be played.

Karin smiled to herself as she let herself out of the blonde's house. She put her ear buds back in her ears and turned up her IPod as she started down the street towards her next destination. She had a raven haired boy to antagonize God damn it and it wouldn't do to have her Cinderella late for his own ball.

***& $%&***

Sasuke rolled over in his bed and moaned into his pillow. He had had a long sleepless night plagued with thoughts of a certain blonde boy with cerulean eyes; Just remembering the other boy made his general stand to attention. With another moan – this time due to aggravation – he rolled onto his back with his eyes closed.

Steady hands ghosted over his chest, down over his mid drift, and slid into his boxers. As his hand made contact with his stiff length, a hiss passed his lips. All the while he kept a picture of Naruto in his mind's eye as he worked his arousal into a frenzy.

"Fuck, so good" he couldn't stop the words spilling from his lips, "just like that, aahh"

Fire was raging within him. The world was about to tip on its axes, and the Gods were about to unleash the Titans. Sasuke was just about to cum but then – by some cruel fate – the unthinkable happened.

Without knocking, Mikoto walked right into Sasuke's room without a worry in the world, "Sasuke I was just – OH MY GOODNESS!"

"For the love of Christ, MOM!" There were no words in the human tongue that could express Sasuke's embarrassment. Someone kill him now, he just wanted to die.

Quickly he covered himself modestly, and sat up faster than a whore trying to mount a pole. Face flushed, he couldn't look at his mother. Taking into consideration his mothers tendency to never respect her sons privacy, he always knew this could happen. Although, never in a million years did he actual think it WOULD.

At the sound of Mikoto clearing her throat, Sasuke's head snapped towards her direction. Like a deer caught in the headlights, he could only watch in horror as his mother made a terrible situation worse.

"It's a lot bigger than I remembered-" She began before Sasuke cut her off in mortification.

"MOM" Sasuke hollered in disbelief! Seriously, she just needed to stop.

"What," Mikoto said with her hands upon her hips, "I just meant I haven't seen it since you were a baby and-" She stopped herself from continuing upon the disgusted look her son had on his face.

"Mom seriously, I'm going to kill myself," Sasuke threaten.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Chalk it up to another embarrassing mom moment," Mikoto said casually as she put the matter to rest.

If Sasuke could dig himself to China he would. This was NOT how he was expecting to start his day. A little Naruto wank yes; possibly a nice big breakfast too, but having his mother walk in on him having a little _'Sasuke Time'_ NEVER.

The silence was pliable between them. Sasuke couldn't take it, "So, do you need something?"

Mikoto gathered herself before responding, "I just wanted to tell you not to make any plans tonight because I'll be cooking dinner. Oh and I've invited Naruto and his father over."

Sasuke couldn't help thinking that his mother's words were like a stealthy bomb going off. He was well aware of how meddlesome his mother could be when she felt that she needed to _'help'_ him, but this was on another chart altogether. Was she _trying_ to make him commit suicide?

Before the raven haired boy could get an edge in otherwise, the doorbell rang.

"Oh dear, let me get that," Mikoto said pleasantly as she turned to leave. Before closing the door behind her she turned back to Sasuke and said, "You've inherited SO much from your father."

Sasuke hummed a pen at her head but it simply bounced off of his now closed door with a 'ping'. The only sounds echoing through the house was the doorbell, which sounded once again, and his mother's evil cackling.

"One of these days I'm going to poison that woman," Sasuke said jestingly. He slid his briefs back up and hopped out of bed to pull on a pair of black sweat pants. He barely pulled them over his ass before his door came busting open revealing a smiling Karin.

"Does everyone woman in my life not know the meaning of 'privacy'" Sasuke said as a welcome to the beaming red head.

"Where's the fun in that," Karin said as she took a seat on top of his computer desk; swinging her legs back in forth well above the carpet.

Sasuke sent her a mocking glare before walking over to his dresser. He began pulling draws out in search of something to wear. Karin - never being the quiet type - took the initiative to start a conversation, "So Big dinner tonight huh?"

He immediately stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at his now smirking friend. "How did you know about that?"

"Does it matter how I found out?" Karin asked back. "The point is now you have to face Naruto."

Completely abandoning his search for cloths, Sasuke marched up to Karin. "What is with everyone fucking meddling in my life?" He hissed.

Karin didn't back down, "And what's with you running away from things when they get complicated?" She knew her words were a low blow, but she needed him to see that he was slowly destructing himself from the inside. Ever since losing Itachi and his father, he had barricaded his heart under lock and key.

"What's that suppose to mean," Sasuke asked angrily. He was not fucking running from anything. He just didn't feel like fighting a war that he couldn't win.

"It means that it's not about winning or losing; it's about fighting for what's worth fighting for. Doesn't Naruto deserve that effort; stop being afraid to fail!" Karin said with emotion. She wasn't going to let her friend close his eyes and block his ears any longer.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Stay out of it Karin, it's none of your business!"

"Yes it is," Karin persisted. "I love you Sasuke! And I care very much for Naruto too. I'll be damned if I'll watch you both through away something that's bigger than you two alone!"

The raven haired boy paced away from her. He didn't want to deal with this. Karin grabbed him before he could march away.

"It doesn't make you weak to be afraid to fail, but it does make you a coward to give up before you even give it a chance," Karin said at a lower volume than their shouting match. She meant every word as she stared him in the eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He knew he was acting childish, but this situation was spiraling out of control. He didn't want to lose Naruto's friendship, so he thought he could swallow down his feelings. He wasn't expecting them to come back with a vengeance.

"I love him Karin," the words flowed from his mouth like a dame rupturing. "I don't want to lose him over this. I couldn't bare it," he said honestly. It wasn't in him to share his thoughts and feelings freely, but certain things needed to be said.

Karin couldn't help pulling Sasuke close for a brief hug and then letting him go, "He's stronger than you give him credit for. He won't pull away."

He could only nod his head. Words were stuck in his throat. He was overly sick of feeling this way; constantly bashed between rocks of emotion in a fearsome storm that was brewing within him.

Karin, ever his saving grace brought him out of his distressing thoughts, "Let's go grab a bite to eat hot stuff, my treat."

Sasuke gave a brief smile before grabbing some cloths up off the floor to change into. "Are you going to turn around so I can get dressed?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Karin replied cheekily, "I think I'll watch."

Sasuke only gave her a flipped middle finger and a wide smile before stripping down, "Suite yourself."

***& $%&***

Sasuke ignored his cell phone for the hundredth time as he stuffed his face with sushi. To hell with whoever was blowing up his phone, he had an eighteen piece combo to polish off. To top it all off, his irate red headed friend was paying for it. Free ALWAYS taste better.

Karin scowled at her unsympathetic friend; clearly he wasn't modest enough to mind her wallet. When she had offered to ante-up for the bill she was expecting to head to WacDonald's or Burger Dirt, and certainly NOT Sushi from Jackie's Galaxy!

After ANOTHER failed attempt to steal a piece of one of his California rolls, she exploded with, "You ungrateful bastard, share!"

"Die," Sasuke responded oh so elegantly.

Upon hearing her retched friends cell go off again, she snapped, "Are you going to fucking answer that?!"

Sasuke briefly looked up at her and raised a finely shaped eyebrow up in response.

Karin was going to kill him. Without asking, she snatched his cell and answered it for him, "Hello?"

Thwarting off Sasuke failed attempts to reclaim his cell phone, Karin waited to hear who was so adamant at getting a hold of her loose friend.

"Karin?" A hesitant voice asked before continuing, "Listen, I know Sasuke doesn't want to talk to me right now but could you please relay a message for me?"

Slightly confused, Karin agreed and waited patiently to hear the message. Discretely she put the cell on speaker phone.

The silence was defining over the line as Gaara took a moment to sort through his feelings and turn them into words. "Tell him," he paused once again licking his lips, "Tell him he was never a replacement."

"Gaara what does that-" Karin began before Gaara cut her off.

"Tell him, that I want to be the one to put his pieces together. That I could be the one he can turn to when the world as taken its best shot at him. I want him for HIM, and not because he resembles Itachi," Gaara said honestly.

Stunned, Karin didn't know what to say in response. She felt like an unwanted middle person as she stared across the table at Sasuke's unreadable expression. "I'll let him know," She lamely said before hanging up and sliding the phone over to Sasuke.

"I don't want to talk about it Karin," Sasuke said while reading the look on his best friends face.

Not wanting to let the subject drop, but realizing a losing battle when she saw one, Karin didn't press any further.

"Another combo please," Sasuke said the waitress in passing.

"Evil, fat, bastard," Karin said to Sasuke without any real heat behind her words. Really, her wallet was crying in angst. "You're paying for that one."

Sasuke canceled the order and asked for the check.

"Cheap bastard" Karin spat as she took out the money to pay. Before she could demand that he pay at least the tip, he was already walking towards the exit; leaving her to through down extra cash onto the table and followed him out into the street.

Honestly she couldn't understand him sometimes.

Catching up to his long strides, Karin didn't hesitate in her questioning, "What's going on between you and Gaara? A lovers spat?" Of course, she had never bought that their relationship was real. She knew it was a ploy to get Naruto interested. However, if she were wrong in her assumptions, than that would through a wrench in all her ploys.

Sighing heavily as he wrapped his coat tighter around him, Sasuke sent a brief scowl her way. Women were so mettlesome. Not wanting to drag out the inevitable, he delivered the truth with a beautiful blow, "Gaara was my brother's lover."

Karin came to a dead stop in astonishment. Seeing as the raven haired boy hadn't slowed his pace – if anything, he had quickened it - she jogged to catch back up. "What the fuck; Care to explain?"

As the two reached Sasuke's car and got in, snow began to fall in thick white puffs. They both watched the dancing flakes spin around them from out through the windshield. Christmas music played out from local shops. The streets were lined with white twinkling lights. Pedestrians consisting of: lovers, friends, and family members, dashed through the falling snow with laughter peeling from their lips; all scuttling around to cars and shops to get out of the white wonderland.

The blissful scene could melt the hearts of many men, Sasuke just wanted to be buried by the innocent looking snow flurries. Knowing from experience that Karin could pester for information like a piranha goes into frenzy for blood, he told her all that had transpired between him and Gaara. He explained how the other boy offered his help in getting Naruto, and how he had learned the truth between Gaara and his brother.

Silence reined for a moment. It was neither awkward nor overbearing; it simply existed between the two. As Sasuke brought the car to life and pulled out onto the street headed for Karin's house, the only sound came from the car radio playing music. Before the two realized it, they were outside Karin's home.

"I fucking love you Sasuke," Karin blurted out as she looked out of the passenger window at her house. She meant every word. He was her best friend and confidant, her right hand man, and savior. He was her everything.

Not being one for sentimental talks, Sasuke tried his best to respond. "Yeah me too, you fucking retard."

She couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her as Karin thought, _'That's just like him.'_ Nevertheless, his words reached her. She knew that they both had shit to work out. Nothing in this life worth having is ever easy.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke," Karin said as she opened the car door. She knew that they technically had more than a few hours left before it was actually Christmas.

"Yeah you too, tell your brothers I said hi," Sasuke simply said as he waved her off.

Getting out, Karin stared up at the last few snowflakes falling from the heavens. She turned back to her friend and said in parting, "Fight for him," and then closed the car door.

Sasuke watched Karin make her way up the walk way to her front door before turning to wave goodbye at him, and dashed into her house. His earlier thoughts from this morning resurfaced about how meddlesome the women in his life were. This time however, he felt oddly comforted by it. That thought kept him warm, and the cold at bay all the way home.

***& $%&***

Sasuke walked into his kitchen and tossed his car keys onto the table as he eyed his mother wearily. It had been nice to grab a free meal with Karin and clear up some of the emotions that were running amuck within him. Mikoto, for her part, was humming to herself cheerfully as she prepped dinner. Already the house had mouth watering scents permeating throughout. Oddly enough some Celtic Christmas music could be heard playing softly from his mother's little kitchen radio. The sight of his mother flowing around the kitchen at work caused warmth to blossom within Sasuke's chest. Those warm feelings were washed away just as quickly as they had come when his mother opened her mouth.

"It was so lovely of Karin to stop by, I wish she could have stayed for dinner," Mikoto said with a small smile as she slathered a homemade glaze over her pineapple encrusted ham and popped it into the oven.

"What are you scheming now," Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

His mother never made casual remarks. Even the most trivial of comments she made had more meaning to them than meets the eye. On more than one occasion Sasuke had to learn that the hard way. If his mother was mentioning Karin so off handedly than something was indeed brewing between them. When there was more than one hen in the hen house, things were bound to go amiss.

"Nonsense, I just miss seeing her that's all," Mikoto said dismissively as she began working on garlic mash potatoes.

Before Sasuke could get an edge in otherwise, she continued. "It's going to be so nice to see Naruto and his father again."

The raven haired boy couldn't stop his eyebrow from twitching. His mother was well aware that he and Naruto weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment. Hell, Sasuke didn't really know where he stood with the blond at all. So many things were left unsaid, so many half hearted explanations. He wanted more from the blond but was afraid of reaching for something that might slip away. At the risk of losing Naruto forever he found himself uncharacteristically hesitating.

As if reading Sasuke's inner turmoil, Mikoto stepped in to release him from his inner demons, "Sometimes in life people try to halt the inevitable changes in our lives. We think that 'change' means for the worst, and as for the worst, we expect to get hurt. But change is what keeps the heart growing; it is neither bad nor good. The greatest mistake in life is believing that we can survive wholeheartedly without it, but the greatest tragedy in life is forcing the heart to a standstill."

Sasuke took his mothers words in sincerely. All the guilt he felt over telling Naruto about his feelings and possibly ruining their friendship; floated away like butterflies. He was simply being true to himself and his best friend. Why should he punish himself for moving forward? If things didn't work out between him and Naruto than he would deal with it when the time came; until then, he should stop mopping around like a teenage girl that just got shot down for a date to the prom.

Mikoto smiled as she watched her words unravel some of the inner pain her son was feeling. It was painfully to see her son go through so much anguish but that was what being a mother was all about. She had to be his fortress, and support him when he needed it the most. She also had to know when to let him fall and make his own mistakes. It was a difficult balance, but damn did she do her job well.

"So what's for desert?" Sasuke asked with a playful smile.

Visibly seeing the tension leaving her son's body language, Mikoto turned off her motherly lecture mood and jumped into her more lively self. "Brownies of course," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Without your special ingredient or course" Sasuke asked skeptically. He remembered all too well the last dinner they hosted for the Uzumaki's.

With a beautiful smile upon her lips Mikoto responded with, "What would brownies be without a little hash! Honestly Sasuke, I know I raised you better."

The two looked sternly at one another before breaking into laughter. And as Sasuke laughed out some of his built up apprehension over the dinner, he couldn't help but think, _'God I'm glad that this beautifully mad woman is my mother.' _

***& $%&***

As Naruto got into the passenger seat with his father at the wheel, he couldn't help but feel the tangled knot in his chest or the cannibalistic butterflies within his stomach. The thought of coming face to face with Sasuke both terrified him and made him happy. He missed the raven haired boy more than he cared to admit.

Minato pulled out of their drive way and headed towards Sasuke's house. He couldn't help but take notice of Naruto's silent treatment. Honestly, he just didn't get what was going on between them two. Were they fighting over that girl Karin? Whatever it was, his son had taken on the persona of a zombie ever sense. It was clear to him that Naruto and Sasuke were very close, he just hoped that things would work out for them.

"What's going on between you and your side kick?" Minato asked as he pulled up to a red light.

Naruto couldn't respond, not because he didn't want to but because he himself didn't know exactly what was going on. There were too many shades of grey between them.

"You know the problem between you two won't go away on its own," Minato said as he took the turn onto Sasuke's street.

The younger blond kept quite as they pulled up to the Uchiha residence. Oddly enough his father's words seem to have a calming effect on him. The cannibalistic butterflies weren't as ravenous. The only thing left to do was face the raven and demand answers.

The blond duo walked up the path to the front porch, all the while the fresh dusting of snow crunched under their feet. A chill whipped around them forcing them to pick up their pace. With a quick push of the doorbell, Naruto was expecting to see Minato's smiling face. He never thought he would be staring into the dark pools that were Sasuke's eyes.

Instantly the atmosphere around the two boys skyrocketed. It was so pliable that even Minato was feeling a little awkward. Both boys felt like they had been struck by lightning. Heats racing, pulse jumping, uncontrollable tension unleashed within them; and under it all, a blossoming happiness.

Minato cleared his throat loudly before saying, "Merry Christmas Sasuke."

Sasuke managed to break his steely gaze from Naruto's to respond to Minato politely, "Merry Christmas, please come in."

Entering their Sasuke's home Naruto and Minato couldn't help but take in a deep breath of the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen. The created of such a heavenly scent came into the living room to greet them.

"I'm so glad you guys could come," Mikoto said with a friendly smile as she embraced Naruto and than his father.

"It smells absolutely delicious Mikoto! I see you've out done yourself once again," Minato said graciously as he followed her into the dining room.

"Please don't inflate her already insanely large ego," Sasuke said playfully as he and Naruto pulled up the rare. In all honestly, his comment was more of an excuse to keep his attention off the blond who was now standing dangerously close.

"Truth is truth, no matter how you butter it up," Mikoto said flippantly with a smile. "Please have a seat guys while Sasuke and I bring in the last few dishes."

Only after Mikoto declined both Uzumaki's offer of help, did the two blonds sit at the beautifully arranged dining table. Christmas candles were lit giving off a delightful ambiance. Christmas lights were strung up on the ceiling flashing festive lights down onto the guests and the soft sound of Christmas music playing in the back ground. The decorations looked like a scene out of a magazine, but they were nothing next to the sight of the beautiful spread of food.

A deliciously looking glazed ham, white fluffy garlic mash potatoes, spinach and feta baby calzones, whipped sweet potatoes baked with cinnamon and marshmallows, and meat pies; were surrounded by freshly baked rolls and sautéed vegetables. Everything looked heavenly.

Sasuke and Mikoto came into the room with some more rolls with butter and drinks for their guests. Quickly they took their seats. With a little coxing from Mikoto, everyone began to tuck in. The sounds of serving spoons hitting china as everyone helped themselves filled the room. For a moment, everyone was silent as they sampled their meal.

"Absolutely delicious Mikoto," Minato sang his praise as he tucked in wholeheartedly.

"Thank you," Mikoto said modestly as she sent a smile around the table. Her mind was on other things though, "Sasuke, please pass the rolls to Naruto."

Sasuke groaned mentally. He knew his mother was up to something but without complaint he did as instructed. "Here," Sasuke said calmly as he handed it over to the blond.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he reached out to grab the basket of rolls. As his hand reached for it his fingers accidently brushed Sasuke's; causing an odd feeling to settle within his stomach.

Silence reined for a moment until Mikoto broke it, "So Naruto, what shenanigans have you and my son been up to both of you to act like strangers," she asked with a smile as she took a sip of her water calmly.

Naruto almost choked on the food he was chewing! After a few coughs, and a couple well placed taps to his chest, he was able to swallow and breathe. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow. He knew coming into this dinner that his mother was going to pry and try to make match maker. He learned long ago that there was no use stopping her so he intended to sit back and watch the show unravel.

"Ah nothing, everything is fine between us," Naruto said with an awkward smile as he returned the gaze everyone was giving him. His eyes stopped at Sasuke, "Right?"

Sasuke knew that Naruto was asking for a bail out of his uncomfortable situation, but even so he felt warmed at the thought that everything between them wasn't totally lost. Either way he wasn't going to make it easy for the blond, "I don't know is it?"

Naruto looked deeply into the other boy's eyes. Could he live without his best friend? Yes, but nothing would be the same. It would be like looking at the world through grey lenses. He also realized that they could stay friends until the giant pink elephant in the room was addressed. With those thoughts in mind and answered with "They could be."

Hope blossomed within his chest and without consent a small smirk appeared on his face, "I can work with that."

Minato, feeling a little awkward with the oddly emotionally display, decided to change the conversation, "So Sasuke, is there anyone you have your eyes on?" Certainly, a handsome boy like him had a few people interested in him; if he didn't have a partner already. He had hoped his question would lead into a calmer and lighter conversation.

Sasuke smiled mischievously, while Mikoto let out a soft giggle. "Yeah, your son," he said calmly as the other two blonds almost fell out of their chairs.

Minato, taking the other boy's words as a joke, slowly began to smile after his astonishment. "Alright, alright, you don't have to tell me. I know how much teens value their privacy," He said with a grin.

Naruto wanted to melt under the table, as Sasuke sent him a knowing smirk.

Mikoto, seeing an opportunity asked, "Could you give me a hand with plating the deserts in the kitchen Minato? We'll leave the kids to clear up the table."

Minato agreed happily and followed the other woman out of the room. At first both boys worked in silence. Sasuke had grabbed Tupperware to put the leftovers in and aluminum foil to wrap over the ham. Once everything was clear off the table, Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him upstairs to his bedroom. There was no avoiding their confrontation now.

Naruto entered Sasuke's room first and took a seat by his computer desk. Sasuke entered and closed the door behind him and took a seat on his bed facing the blonde. Silence embraced the room as both boys collected their thoughts. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Do you remember the first time we hung out at the mall?" Naruto asked with determined eyes.

Sasuke remembered well. It was the first time that they had hung out as friends. It was also the time when Naruto had asked him if he had feelings for him. He wasn't stupid; he knew what Naruto wanted to ask him.

"Yeah, and my answer wasn't a complete lie," Sasuke said honestly. "I didn't know that my feelings for you extended as far as they did."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "And things between you and Gaara?" He asked with clenched first. He really didn't care for the other boy much.

Sasuke smirked sadly and looked away for a moment before answering. "There was never anything between him and I really. I just wanted to know if you were capable of showing feelings for me other than friendship."

Naruto sprang to his feet in anger, "What the fuck Sasuke! Do you even know how upset I've been over what's been going on with you two! I thought I was losing my best friend!"

The raven haired boy jumped to his feet to, anger filling his tone, "Fuck it! Do you know how much it pained me to see you every day and not touch you! Or tell you that I need you! Or how I've been worried that some dumb little bimbo was going to come along and take you!"

Sasuke's words seem to smack Naruto in the face, taking some of the wind out of his sails. Why were they both so worried about losing each other to someone else? "I don't know what you want me to say," Naruto said sincerely as he look the other boy.

The raven haired boy took a deep breath and exhaled. Looking deep into Naruto eyes he said, "I love you, and whether in this life or the next, there will never be another soul that loves you as fiercely as I do Naruto."

The blond couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine, or the odd palpitation that skipped in his heart at Sasuke's declaration. But did he feel the same? Seeing Naruto look confused and unsure what to do, Sasuke continued.

"Let me stay by your side. If things turn into something more than they are meant to be," Sasuke said with a pained smile.

Easing with Sasuke's words Naruto gave a small smile and replied with, "It's not like I could get rid of you anyways."

Sasuke smiled more earnestly and said, "This doesn't mean I'm giving up on you, so prepare yourself!"

The blond gave off a much needed laugh and said, "Bring it on bitch!"

"You're such a 'tard sometimes Naruto," Sasuke said while ruffling the other boy's hair.

"Who you calling a 'tard dickwad?!" Naruto called out playfully.

The boys playful banter was interrupted as Mikoto called up stairs "Come down for some deserts guys!"

Sasuke walked to his door and upon opening it looked at Naruto and said, "Ladies first" with a smirk on his face.

Naruto walked out first and as he passed the smirking raven haired boy said, "Beauty before peasants"

Before Sasuke could inflict pain onto said boy, Naruto ran down stairs laughing his head off. Sasuke followed with a genuine smile and small laugh. God did it feel good to have the idiot back. He would take Naruto's friendship for now, but he still had hope for something more. Now he could openly fight for the blond and Goddamn it if he wasn't going to win the other boy's heart!

'_Things are just about to start heating up,'_ Sasuke thought devilishly as he followed the other boy.

***& $%&***

TBC!


End file.
